


Four Parts Make Up A Heart

by LightningStriking



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Chris Evans, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Bottom Steve Rogers, But Not From Our Main Characters, Captain America Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Come Marking, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Dom Sebastian Stan, Evanstan - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Feels, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Multiple, Photographer Sebastian Stan, Piercings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Seb Subs For Bucky, Slow Burn, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Switching, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Chris Evans, Top Sebastian Stan, Top Steve Rogers, Writer Chris Evans, dom bucky, long fic, loving dom, sub chris evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStriking/pseuds/LightningStriking
Summary: Years have passed since Steve Rogers arose from the ice.  In that time, he'd reluctantly joined a team of superheroes, found Bucky again, and after a lengthy process of clearing the longest serving prisoner of war's name, married him at long last.  The one thing that had not occurred was a single story being written about him that was true.  Something that was about to change when SHIELD proposed a biography be written, with input from Steve to ensure the truth is told.Enter Chris Evans, historical writer, and life long admirer of the good Captain.  Steve was not prepared for the man who bore a striking resemblance to himself, much less Chris's boyfriend Sebastian who had an uncanny likeness to Bucky.  More, Steve had in no way anticipated the feelings for the other men that developed over the course of telling his story.  Which prompted the question - could such an unlikely foursome become something more than any had ever expected?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! This may be my most ambitious project yet... not only my first whack at a RPF, but also my first attempt at a foursome. *sweats nervously* I hope you enjoy this tale of love, and as always, thank you so much for taking the time to read.

Incredibly, it was Bucky who had agreed to it.  A biography, a history of them: their youth, their separation, finding each other through the pages of history over and over again.  Their triumphs and failures.  Most of all, their love for one another.  The never-dying force that drove every action their entire lives.

            Steve had immediately refused, when Coulson had come to him with the proposal.  He knew countless books had been written.  About him - about Captain America, which some moments felt like someone who wasn't him at all.  And upon waking up, he'd consumed them, in a strange, self-destructive compulsion after emerging from the ice.  At first he wasn't sure what he'd been searching for in the books that said so much but explained so little.  Eventually though, as he grew more agitated and sick with each volume, Steve understood what he was desperately hoping for - proof that he'd done all he could.  Proof that it had been enough.  Instead, he'd simply found himself in a world that seemed no better for the sacrifices he'd made, his life turned into neat little chapters by writers who never seemed to see beyond the shield to the man.  So he'd put them aside. Worked to believe for himself he hadn't failed - that as long as he never gave up, he would not fail.

            And then Bucky had returned, bursting into both Steve's life and the world's view in a violent explosion.  Never had Steve felt such pain and such hope.  And Steve followed through on his vow, this time so much easier when it was for someone other than himself.  He never gave up on Bucky, and though it took years and more grief and pain than Steve could have imagined, they found their way back to each other.

            At which point Bucky, who to Steve's eternal rage was never more than a footnote in the history books of Captain America - if he was even mentioned at all - became the focus of intense scrutiny.  Particularly when Captain America, the symbol of freedom, patriotism, and all the values the nation held dear, publicly declared his love for the former assassin, then privately married him in a ceremony whose details were divulged to no one.

            Steve knew better this time than to read any of the reactions - to the marriage, to Bucky, to himself.  Though Natasha had been quick to point out, in her straightforward way, that they'd become a symbol of hope and courage to countless people.  Steve was glad for that, but all that mattered to him - as had always been, and would always be - was Bucky.

            So he’d immediately refused.  Bucky had withstood the public trial, the horror of each act inflicted upon him - and worse, each act he'd been forced to commit - dragged out for the world to see.  When it was finally, blessedly over, Bucky had simply wanted to go home.  He guarded his privacy, and his life with Steve, with a ferocity surpassed only by Steve's.  No one had the right to pry into Bucky’s life, to pass judgment, to offer the man up to the world once more for critical review.  Steve hadn't needed even a moment to say no. Because while the book was proposed as a biography of Steve’s life, there was no story without Bucky.

            The act was as instinctive as it was conscious - the need to protect Bucky was entwined with the very core of who Steve was.  Nothing and no one would ever hurt Bucky again, not so long as Steve still drew breath.

            Bucky had been silent for days afterwards.  It was something that no longer alarmed Steve when Bucky still pressed himself against Steve's skin nearly every waking and sleeping second.  In the years spent relearning each other and themselves, Steve had discovered Bucky could communicate endlessly without saying a word.  So he'd simply been there, content to wait until Bucky was ready to speak again.  Yet once Bucky had, the words out of the brunet’s mouth were the last he'd ever expected.

            "I think you should do the book."

            Bucky had paused, clearly giving Steve the opportunity to immediately argue his case.  Steve swallowed back the violent protests that lingered on his lips, seeing from the serious look in Bucky's stormy gray eyes that this was no momentary thought.  He nodded, silently encouraging Bucky to continue.

            "The way everyone sees you... I know it was kind of like this, before." _Before_ , a simple term that had come to encompass everything before the ice, before Hydra, before the pain.  "But I know now it's worse than ever.  People don't see you for who you are.  They just see this... symbol.  Which I know you are.  But a symbol doesn't hurt, doesn't bleed.  And you do.  I just think, if you're going to keep doing this," - _this_ , another deceptively simple word for everything picking up the shield demanded of Steve each and every time - "people should understand what it costs you."

            Bucky could live a hundred more years, and still shock Steve to silence with his insight, and the warmth of a heart so caring Hydra had never stood a chance of freezing it.  Swallowing past the tightness in his throat, Steve held Bucky's solemn gaze as he questioned quietly, "And us?"

            Bucky glanced down at their hands, fingers tangled tightly together, the contact instinctive, as he carefully considered his reply.  "There will be some things that are only ours.  Some secrets no one else deserves to know.  But I don't want how much I love you to be one of them."

            With those words, there was no way Steve could have said no, when he could deny Bucky nothing. More, he _wanted_ to deny Bucky nothing, no matter the simplicity or difficulty of fulfilling each new desire. He loved Bucky beyond all else, had always born that instinct within his very cells. But now, after everything, it was just one more result of the guilt he bore for having slept through seventy years of Bucky’s agony, cruelly unaware of the horror that was Bucky’s very existence.

            It was a guilt Bucky had insisted passionately, angrily, and tearfully in turn, time and again since their hearts had found one another, that didn’t exist. Steve knew the other half of his soul meant it – that Steve was not responsibility for Bucky’s fall and everything that followed. Just as well as Steve knew his guilt was a small price to pay, for his part of the hell Bucky had endured. One he welcomed gratefully, because it meant there was no possibility of him ever taking Bucky for granted. No, each pang of regret that stabbed through him was always accompanied by the clenching of a heart so full of love and happiness, that rather than a cross to bear that ate away the joy of each day, it was instead was a reminder of how truly lucky he was. That everything they both had gone through had brought them here to this time, where nothing would ever tear them apart again.

            So he’d pulled Bucky into a wordless kiss, the brunet tasting his assent on his lips. And that night, after they’d expressed their undying love for one another in ways that required no words other than each other’s panted names and bit-off curses, Steve lay in the sanctuary of their bed. He traced meaningless designs in the skin of Bucky’s back, the man draped across his body, messy haired head resting upon Steve’s chest, both of them unwilling to be apart even in sleep. As Steve considered further what this book might mean for them, he realized he didn’t want to do it just for Bucky. He wanted to do it for himself. Wanted the opportunity to tell his story. If he could only find the words… he might just find the answers he’d never found in all those books he’d read. If the person who wrote his story did it with an insight and understanding he’d yet to find in any writer, Steve might believe it was a story worth telling. If.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the phone he still held in his hand, Chris was fairly certain he was in shock. This seemed like shock. He’d never experienced it before, so he couldn’t be certain. Anxiety, sure. Panic attacks, he was a pro – at diagnosing at least. Surviving, now that was a battle each and every time, new and horrible with each experience, so he was hard pressed to fight them. But shock? Entirely new.

            “Chris? Baby, is everything alright?” _Seb_ , everything in him sighed in relief. Sebastian was here. Sebastian would know what to do – how to help him. The way the man had always done, from the very first time they’d met.

            When the brunet had tried to sneakily take a photo of the blond, and had been caught, Chris had been startled, uncertain and awkward. Until he’d forgotten to be all those things he nearly always was, when the brunet had laughing explained that he’d been taking photos for his school project, and the way the sunlight had shined on Chris’s hair was so amazing he’d just had to get a picture. And yes, he now probably seemed like a crazy nut, potentially a stalker, but he really wasn’t any more so than the average American male, and could he pretty please make it up to Chris by buying him a cup of coffee? Chris hadn’t said no – hell, he hadn’t been able to say _anything_ , too dazed by the gorgeous man smiling so warmly at him. By the time they were both somehow sitting together, enjoying some iced coffee in the early fall sunlight, he’d never been more grateful to be struck speechless. Because if he’d managed to say no, he would have missed out on _this._

            Years later, Seb had become more than a gorgeous guy who bought him coffee and made him laugh until he cried – he’d become Chris’s everything. His lover, his best friend, his home. Most of all his rock. Which Chris needed now more than anything. Finally looking up from his hands clenching his cell so tightly he feared he’d cracked the screen, he meet those incredible gray eyes, warm with concern. Chris knew his own were wide with manic energy, but also knew he didn’t have to hide it. Seb understood him. Seb would help him.

            “Sweetheart, I’m here. Everything is alright,” Seb instantly soothed, coming to sit beside Chris on the couch. Wrapping an arm around the stiff blond, he pulled Chris until tense muscles gave, and tucked Chris into his side. As a tremble of relief ran through Chris, Sebastian gently reached out, to pull the phone from his flexing hands, set it aside on the table. Then he stroked his free hand over that beautiful hair that he adored even more than the moment he’d first seen it. Murmuring softly to the blond, it wasn’t until Chris had at last fully relaxed against him, that Sebastian gave him a kiss on the forehead, then pulled back enough to look into those incredible blue eyes.

            “You want to tell me who called you?” No pressure, simply the offer to listen.

            Chris swallowed, shaking his head, not in denial, but rather in lingering shock. “It was, uh, SHIELD.”

            “SHIELD?” Seb repeated, feeling his own stirrings of shock. “As in, like, _SHIELD_?”

            At that, Chris managed a smile, and Sebastian was so happy to see it was a genuine one. “Ha, yeah, that’s what I said too.”

            “What did they want?” Seb demanded. Not wanting to press, but that definitely demanded a follow up. It wasn’t every day someone got a call from the intelligence agency that had been splashed across the news, involved in every major event or national crisis, ever since, well… _he’d_ woken up.

            “They, ah, want me to write a book.” Well, that was surprising in the respect that SHIELD wasn’t known for asking civilians for anything. Yet if a book was what they wanted, it was no surprise they’d pick Chris. An amazing historian, Chris by the startlingly young age of thirty, had already written several best sellers about different events and individuals throughout history. Chris had an incredible memory for details, but more, it was his insightful mind and ability to cut through to the heart of a story, using his masterful way with words to turn them from dry events into something readers could relate to, understand, and feel for. Though none about Captain America.

            A year into their relationship, Sebastian have finally ventured to ask Chris why, when it was more than obvious what an influence the heroic man had had on Chris, both in pursing his profession, and his personal life. Chris had been silent, thoughtful, as he traced his finger over Sebastian’s skin, the two sprawled in bed a lazy Sunday afternoon. “It’s just… With him more than anyone, he deserves to have his story told right. After all he’s done, all he’s been through. And I would always worry, without ever being able to speak to him, that I wouldn’t be able to get it right.”

            When Chris had spoken, there had been hesitation, as though he feared Sebastian might think him foolish, or wouldn’t understand. Yet Sebastian had. When something meant so much to someone, the idea of doing it a disservice was unthinkable. And since Steve had been lost to the world forever, that was one book Chris would never write. But then… Captain America had woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this story thus far, I love to hear from you! Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the quiet ping heralding the elevators arrival, Steve let out an unsteady breath. Despite the time he’d had to brace for the moment, he felt woefully ill-prepared. Bucky had soothed him, and strengthened him, when he’d informed SHIELD he would do the book. Coulson himself had been the intermediary, despite the vast amounts of legitimate and far more important things he was responsible for, something Steve had been desperately grateful for. All the courage he was known for evaporated in the face of this new challenge. He’d be self-deprecatingly amused at the idea if he wasn't overwhelmed with being terrified. It _would_ be funny if it wasn’t so pathetic. The man known for his heroism, for standing up against any foe, driven to the edge of panic at the idea of talking to someone.

            And yet… so much of himself and his life had been his and his alone. His struggle. His pain. The aching aloneness he’d experienced without Bucky time and again. The idea of revealing that all for someone to write down in concise little words – could Steve make himself that vulnerable? And could this man take those words and truly tell his story? He didn’t know.

            All Steve knew was that if it had fallen to him to arrange the details of the first meeting, he might well have backed out. But Coulson, the always kind Coulson, who’d read Steve’s apprehension thinly vailed under a layer of stoicism had understood, had set it all up, and simply giving Steve the option to meet in a neutral space like one of the countless coffee shops in the city, or in the security of the Tower. After significant deliberation, Steve had settled on the Tower. After all, he was about to tear himself open to a stranger, what was letting him into his home in comparison to that?

            Apparently more than he’d thought, because as the elevator doors slid open with silent efficiency, Steve felt the edges of panic biting at his vision. Then slid straight into shock at the man who walked through the door.

            Expression hesitant, body language tense with nerves, the man still moved forward, a shy smile spreading across those features even as something close to awe flickered through those eyes. “Sir. I’m Chris Evans. It’s an honor to meet you.”

            Meeting the outstretched hand by sheer involuntary response, Steve shook it, then simply held it, staring with disbelief into that face. A face which was like looking through a broken mirror. Every feature just a little off, and yet the entire picture one that was unmistakable. A face that was a reflection of his _own_.

            Swallowing, Chris’s gaze flickered down to where a stunned Steve still held his hand, then back up into Steve’s wide-eyed stare. “I’m guessing they didn’t warn you?” he ventured, biting his lip, the nerves evident in his gaze darkening into something like fear. It was a sensation Steve immediately wanted to dispel, the need to keep this man, Chris, from looking at him with fear an instinctual response that left him feeling even more unsteady that before. It made no sense at all. Just as nothing in the last twenty seconds had fit any parameter of normal or logical. As a result, all Steve could manage was a tight, “No.”

            Of all the things Steve had expected, and been kindly told to anticipate in this process by Coulson, they’d left _this_ out. And it was a pretty fucking huge “this”. As he continued to stare into that face, Steve was cataloguing each difference between the stranger and himself. Chris stood an inch or two shorter, his physique muscular yet leaner than Steve’s own. His hair neatly parted and combed back was a dark blond edging towards brown, the trim beard on his face darker yet. Those eyes were a vivid, pure blue whereas Steve’s own had sparks of green Bucky took great pleasure in admiring.

            But those differences aside, it was like looking at himself. And yet not himself at all. In an instant, Steve read the man in the way he’d learned to read a battlefield in war torn Europe a lifetime ago – with the speed and skill of someone looking for any vulnerability while protecting their own. And what Steve read as Chris stared back at him was a younger, whole, expressive individual who had not yet been hardened by a world that was not always kind. The honesty and vulnerability in that face was as dazzling as it was shocking – every bit as shocking as the face itself.

            When Steve continued to stare, all sense of manners or personal boundaries forgotten, Chris flushed, and cleared his throat. “Is that going to be a problem? Because if it is, I can-” jerking his head back towards the elevator, as he tugged almost imperceptibly on his hand, Steve remembered himself all at once, and blushed, quickly pulling away, rubbing at the back of his neck.

            “No, no sorry, I just, um… was surprised.”

            At that, Chris let out a little chuckle, eyes crinkling, hinting at an untold story Steve instantly and fiercely wanted to hear. “Trust me, you and me both.”

            It was the last thing Steve ever expected to be asking, if he’d intended to ask the writer anything at all. But then again – he hadn’t expected to see an echo of himself coming through the door. “Are we… related?”

            “No relation. Trust me, I’ve investigated it thoroughly once I got a bit older and realized… well, this,” Chris said, gesturing between himself and Steve. Then abruptly he flushed. “I mean, of course you don’t have to trust me, you don’t know me. I’m sure SHIELD could confirm that for you, in all sorts of classified ways that I can’t begin to imagine.” Watching the blush go from a delicate pink to a gorgeous red, Steve stared still. “But if you’d like, uh, shall we?”

            “Right. Of course,” Steve said all in a rush. He was still stunned, the sensation a visceral feeling that left him feeling every bit as unsettled as he had been waking up seventy years into the future.   As though everything he’d ever known had simply shifted.

            Yet despite the shock, he was desperate to cover up for his fumble. After all, he knew all too well how uncomfortable it was to have people gape at him, and here he was, doing the same to Chris. A man who’d simply had the genetic quirk that made them look so similar.

            As he stepped back, gesturing Chris inside rather than leaving him standing by the entrance like an unexpected, and most unwelcome door to door salesman, Steve’s apprehension at opening up was still every bit as real. But as he continued to look at the writer - hopefully with an intensity no longer bordered on creepy - he felt something rising more powerfully than fear. He couldn’t say why, or where the instinct arose from, but Steve _needed_ to set the other man at ease, and erase that look of concern still tightening those features.

            “Would you like anything to drink before we start?” There – polite, _and_ prolonging the moment before they jumped into his tragic backstory. Bucky would be proud. Well, more likely Bucky would roll his eyes. Or give the unexpected doppelganger with better facial hair that Steve could ever hope to attain the sexy eye. Hmm.

            “Actually, I had another plan. If you don’t mind,” Chris hastened to add when Steve’s apprehension must had been visible once more.

            Taking another breath, Steve managed a smile. Hard won but genuine. He’d faced literal aliens. What was a mysterious outing with the guy who just happened to share his face? Honestly, when he considered it, this didn’t even make it on the list of top ten strangest things that had occurred over his long and bizarre lifetime. And despite the shock that still had Steve unbalanced in a way he couldn’t fully articulate even to himself, there was something that made him inclined to trust the other man.

            Perhaps it was simply an intrinsic predisposition to trust someone who looked like himself. But considering the shy sweetness of that smile, and the way the man who Steve had feared would callously pick apart his life had offered to _leave_ , without a single question asked, Steve didn’t think so. As shocked as he still felt, something else inside him settled. Trust was a hard won commodity, given sparingly and after great deliberation. Yet for whatever reason, Steve just knew – Chris was someone to be trusted.

            Steve nodded.

            Which is how he found himself sitting on grass twenty minutes later. After handing Steve a hat as “disguise” Chris had led him hesitantly but with a sweet enthusiasm Steve found unexpectedly charming to a park not far from the Tower. When Chris had pulled a blanket out of a bag Steve hadn’t noticed he’d been carrying and flicked it out expertly over the grass, then busied himself sitting down, giving the blanket a patting motion to encourage Steve to join him, Steve had blinked. Stared. Then sat down.

            At which point, Chris had handed him a sketch book, and a few pencils, before pulling out his own. Busying himself with the beginnings of a rudimentary stick figure drawing, Chris spoke. “So, I wanted to thank you, sir-”

            “Steve-” he corrected quickly. No matter his own awkwardness, it didn’t feel right for the man to be calling him anything else. “Please, call me Steve.”

            Chris blinked in apparent surprise before a smile spread once more. Then he flushed all over again, and focused on his sketch pad once more as he continued. “Steve. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I know you haven’t agreed to do a book prior to this, and so I want you to know I’m going to do my best. But I also need you to know, if there’s ever anything you don’t want to discuss, or any questions that you don’t want to answer – I respect that. We don’t ever have to talk about anything you don’t want to. I promise.”

            At the last, Chris had looked up again, flush fading as he gazed at Steve with nothing but sincerity in his face and intensity in his tone. Feeling his own apprehension easing, Steve bit his lip, and nodded. Unreasonably moved by the gesture of kindness from the man who had every reason to want to mine into every last memory Steve might have, good or otherwise. But as Steve held the eye contact, the last of the tension inside him slowly disappeared. And he realized that Chris was nothing that he’d expected.

            “Thank you,” Steve replied softly. The naked thankfulness in his voice had Chris smiling once more, the edge of shyness that had lingered on his features lessening. Nodding, as though a question had been answered, Chris tapped his pencil nearly playfully on the sketchbook sitting in Steve’s lap.

            “So, I thought we could discuss how this will work?” At Steve’s nod of encouragement, the soldier deeply appreciating Chris’s consideration in outlining this, rather than simply expecting Steve to know, Chris’s smile widened before he continued. “We will set up several interviews, the first few just to give me a feel for you before I pin down a basic outline for your book, and then the following interviews will be more specific aimed towards filling that out. So today I just thought we could just kind of, well, get to know each other?”

            “Each other?” Steve repeated in surprise, taking in the way Chris rubbed at the back of his neck in response.

            “I just thought, it might make you feel more comfortable, rather than spilling your life story to a stranger.” Steve glanced down at the sketch pad where Chris had finished an adorably terrible doodle of a stick man walking what Steve _thought_ might be a stick dog. Before he looked around at the park, the setting beautiful, and neutral. It was public, yet provided the men a measure of privacy when they sat far from the path winding through the grass, a seclusion that wouldn’t have been available in a coffee shop given the close quarters and listening ears. More, the sketch books were clearly designed to give Steve something he loved to focus on, a deliberate choice that disregarded Chris’s own lack of artistic leanings.

            Chris, Steve realized, had designed all of this to put Steve at ease. And the incredible _kindness_ of it all made his realize for the very first time, he was glad he’d agreed to do this. Not simply to get his story out there, but because Chris was someone worth knowing.

            Biting his lip as emotion other than nerves and anxiety rose within him for the first time all morning, Steve swallowed it back. Making his next question purposefully light, in an attempt to diffuse the sensation surging within him, Steve smiled back. "Is this how you normally go about gathering information for a book?" he questioned, tone teasing though he  was genuinely interested. More than ready to get to know Chris, learn what had shaped the man into someone considerate enough to try and put Steve at ease.

            At that, Chris let out a small, self-deprecating laugh, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture that made Steve's heart pause at the familiarity of it.  "No, not exactly.   But then again all my previous subjects have been dead,  so..."  A shrug, a smile that still held an edge of hesitation.   Despite himself,  Steve was fascinated.

            "Dead.   Like I was supposed to be," he murmured thoughtfully, missing the sharp look Chris arrowed his way.   "But you didn't write about me.   Why not?"

            In any other context, the question might have seemed arrogant.   But here, with this man, it was anything but.   Steve had done his research – though clearly there had been a gap in his investigation of the _appearance_ of the man.   Unwilling to trust his story, Bucky's story, to a stranger on the strength of SHIELDs recommendation alone, he'd spent considerable time reading up on Chris Evans.

            What Steve had found had left him with more questions than answers.   Chris Evans had a reputation for possessing a brilliant mind and a keen sense of truth, slicing past the layers of fabrication so often added to history over time, and reaching the heart of a matter.   Chris dismissed traditionally held views of historical figures, instead delving deep into facts until he got to the truth of who someone had truly been in life,  for better or worse.  His way with words, and ability to retell the oldest of events in a way that felt current in the modern world, had made him a literary success.  A feat all the more impressive when you considered historical nonfictions rarely made the NY times best sellers list.

            Despite his broad range of subjects, all sources listed Evans as the authority on Captain America.   His knowledge frequently lent to others writing about the first superhero.   And yet, Chris had never written about him.   Steve had wondered why.   But now, meeting the man who shared his face, he needed to know why.

            Meeting Steve’s gaze, blue eyes capturing the arresting swirl of green and blue, Chris's expression grew solemn once more.

            "I never thought I'd be able to get you quite right."

            Shocked, and unexpectedly shaken at the concept his life had meant enough to someone, to Chris, he hadn't wanted to get it wrong, Steve swallowed.   He resisted the urge to look away.

            "So why now?"

            A longer pause, untold thoughts tumbling behind that gaze.  Before the reply came, leaving Steve feeling even more unsteady than before.

            "Because you can make sure I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, Chris felt even more unsteady than when he’d stared up at the imposing sight that was the Avengers tower, gathered his courage and his breath before walking in. The stringent security scan run by an incredibly thorough man incongruously named Happy had done nothing to set his nerves at ease.

            There were countless reasons to feel on edge, invasive physical search aside. Meeting a superhero, for one. Conducting his first interview, for another. To say nothing of starting his most important contract to date, with an intelligence agency who could undoubtedly make his life very uncomfortable if they felt his finished product didn’t meet their expectations. Yet none of those were the reasons Chris had taken deep, steadying breaths on the sidewalk as New Yorkers pushed by with the expected impatience and impartiality.

            Every inch of Chris’s anxiety had stemmed from the fact he was about to meet his lifelong hero. The man he’d looked up to through every moment of doubt, every panic attack, every sweaty minute of anxiety. Steve had come from nothing, and risen up through not just science improved strength, but the strength of his unassailable character. He’d been an unparalleled inspiration for Chris, who’d faced his own struggles inside a body attacked by chronic anxiety and stress. Now, faced with the prospect of actually speaking with that hero, Chris had worried about the very real possibility Steve would not live up to the image Chris had built up over a life time. After all, how could someone possibly attain the status his idolization had created?

            Yet here he was, after a gloriously uninterrupted length of time with Steve, and Chris was even more unstable than he had been when considering all his preconceived ideals might be let down. Because Steve hadn’t let them down – he’d _surpassed_ them. In their time together, Chris hadn’t met Captain America. He’d met Steve Rogers. And Chris would be hard pressed to deny he liked that even more.

            From the purposely light conversation Chris had engaged in, not delving into the past but still getting an accurate sense of who Steve _was_ , when not hefting the weight of the shield, Chris had discovered two incontrovertible truths. One, despite the lack of brevity in subjects, Steve was clearly every bit the hero Chris had imagined him to be. Two, and even more importantly, Steve was more kind than Chris could ever have envisioned.

            The several hours spent with the man had felt more like a date truth be told than a job. Steve had been every bit as eager to learn about Chris, incredibly, as Chris had been to learn about Steve. And with non-invasive questions like Steve’s favorite color – burgundy – and his favorite ice cream flavor – vanilla, clearly the poor man needed a Ben & Jerry’s intervention – there had been nothing strained in their winding conversation. Instead, it had been engaging and relaxing all at once. So that by the time they’d walked back to the Tower together, and Steve had offered a car to deliver Chris wherever he wanted to go, Chris hadn’t hesitated to disclose that Sebastian, his lover, his everything, would be coming by to pick him up. And when Steve had insisted that Sebastian come up first, because Steve would love to meet Chris’s boyfriend, Chris had believed he’d meant it.

            So Chris had excitedly, with only the slightest edge of nerves remaining despite his unsteadiness at discovering his hero was even _more_ than he’d ever dreamed, texted Sebastian, telling him to come up. A process that had the brunet coming through the elevator doors, exclaiming about how he was pretty sure he didn’t need to go to his annual physical after how thorough that pat down had been. Chris had laughed, before he caught sight of Steve. Steve, who once more worn an expression that was nothing but stunned. And Chris realized, _shit_ , once again Steve had been in no way prepared. For a man who did not look like himself, but rather, the love of his life. Because, of course, in a truly unbelievable twist of fate, Sebastian resembled Bucky every bit as closely as Chris resembled Steve.

            Yet before Chris could begin to try and explain away the inexplicable, the elevator door has slid open one more time. And suddenly a warm, incredibly strong yet gentle arm had looped around his waist from behind, pulling him tightly against unyielding muscle. At the sound of a shockingly familiar voice in his ear, Chris realized that, _shit_ , Steve was not the only one in for a shock.

           

 

Stepping inside the floor that he’d worried ages ago he’d never feel truly comfortable or safe in, yet was now home, Bucky glanced down at his cell phone as the message notification pinged. He laughed aloud at the text he’d received from Sam. Just one more change that had somehow occurred in the space of the past few years. Initially, Bucky had seen the man as nothing more than a threat to his own relationship with Steve, as was every individual who came near the blond. Yet now, Sam and he had worked their way from enemies, to cautious acquaintances, to vaguely unwilling friends. As evidenced by the latest selfie Sam had taken in the park, where a group of senior citizens were all participating in various yoga positions – though some of them may have legitimately have just fallen over. Bucky had to give them credit though, for getting out, and doing their damn thing. Even so, he had to shake his head in annoyance and reluctant amusement at Sam’s caption “Found the perfect work out for you, old man!” The bastard.

            Firing off an appropriately acerbic and witty reply, Bucky walked up behind his husband, pulling him close while still staring at his phone as he questioned, “How was your interview, baby doll?”

            Bucky couldn’t be certain what alerted him first. The tension laden silence his assassin training notified him of in a split second, or the unexpected tension of the body in his grasp, when Steve had only ever melted into his hold, even when the opposite would have been the safest and most logical response. Feeling his own body tensing, Bucky at last tore his eyes away from the group text Clint had sent of a picture of a flock of pigeons with the simple caption “Sam, family reunion!” and looked into eyes that had glanced over a shoulder in surprise.

            Bucky felt a responding jolt of shock punch through him. For the third time in his life, he found himself dazzled and undone by a face. The first had been the very first time he’d met Steve. The second, when Bucky had been nothing more than a weapon, and met Steve upon a bridge, not remembering who the blond was to him but knowing he was _something._

            “What the fuck?” Bucky demanded, even as he stepped back in stunned reaction, eyes taking in the man who it was now clear was _not_ his husband, and yet, closer than anything he’d imagined existed. The likeness was incredible – and it immediately had Bucky fearing that there was lingering Hydra programing knocking around in his skull, because what other explanation could there be for someone looking like the love of his life? Only evil experimentation meant to test Bucky’s one and only weakness could be an explanation.

            Flinching at the motion at the edge of his sight, he sighed imperceptibly in relief when Steve – his Steve – moved towards him, sliding perfectly into the shelter of his arms. The assurance that Steve was here and well, and still breathing – the only gift Bucky ever wanted – momentarily took away at least the fear that something had happened to his everything. It was a quiet fear that lived in Bucky ever day of his life, yet one he didn’t resent. Of course the price of having something priceless was fearing he’d lose it, and it was one he’d pay gladly to have Steve in his life.

            Even so, Bucky watched with narrowed, suspicious gaze as Steve’s look alike turned to smile at him hesitantly. “Uh, hi,” the man greeted, the nerves evident in his voice putting to rest the idea perhaps a robot or something had infiltrated the Tower. Not an unreasonably fear when one lived with Tony Stark, yet even the genius but lunatic inventor had yet to recreate that level of humanity in an android. Bucky didn’t count Vision, when an infinity stone had created him – Stark didn’t deserve that level of credit.

            “Hi,” Bucky replied, the suspicion evident in his tone if the reprimanding look Steve sent him was any indication. But before he could ask any questions, namely “What the hell?” he jolted once more when a second stranger moved to wrap his arm around Steve’s doppleganger’s shoulder in a gesture that screamed protection. And as he stared into a face that echoed not his husband’s, but his _own_ , Bucky questioned whether he’d sustained a head injury this morning. Or was now enjoying some incredibly lucid and kinky as fuck fantasy. “What the _fuck_?” he repeated. And really, those words seemed to say it all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd probably react like Bucky... Including wondering if this was all some hot and spicy fantasy *stares off dreamily into the distance*


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling Chris close was sheer instinct, when the danger radiating off the man who’d just entered was unmistakable. And oddly sexy as hell. Sebastian had never before witnessed what he could only term a murder strut in his life, yet with the way the man who could be no other than Bucky Barnes strode in, he looked like he was either on his way to a modeling shoot, or commit a particularly brutal manslaughter. Potentially both.

            Sebastian, just like every other citizen in their nation, had seen the unending media coverage of the previous assassin’s trials, endless and brutal. Experts advocating for Sergeant Barnes’ imprisonment, more advocating for his release and intensive counseling after suffering unspeakable travesties. Even through the screen, or in the grainy print of newspaper photographs, the sense of danger was impossible to miss. And yet, the man had countless important figures on his side, not least of all Steve Rogers, who’s impassioned speech on Bucky’s behalf had the most stone hearted of conservatives nearly in tears.

            While the world formed their own opinions about the man, the court at long least reached a conclusion, and declared James Buchanan Barnes cleared of all charges, due to imprisonment, coercion and extreme mental and physical duress. Though he was still clearly as lethal as ever, the stillness about the man silently telling a story of someone who knew how to deliver death intimately, Bucky was in the custody of The Avengers, those most equipped to help him, and if necessary, stop him.

            None of that had convinced Sebastian one way or the other about the man. Instead, he’d seen the courtroom footage of the way he’d stared at Steve. The way he shifted with Steve. The way the two seemed to revolve around each other, as though a gravitational pull existed between the two alone. And Sebastian understood a man who loved like that could never be a lost cause. After all, he knew what it was to stare into a face so similar to the Captain’s, and feel a love such as he’d never known.

            Sebastian had been sunk the moment he’d seen the blond sitting in the sunlight. Brows drawn together, Chris had muttered to himself as he scribbled away on a small sketchbook, running a careless hand through his hair which seemed to absorb the light of the sun itself. The man had practically glowed, and the responding light that flickered inside of Sebastian had been helpless, and unstoppable.

            When Sebastian had fallen in love with Chris, he hadn’t known he was falling in love with the mirror image of a fallen hero. His recollection of his high school history classes, and their lessons regarding the national icon had been fuzzy at best. When Sebastian looked into that face he adored, all he’d seen was Chris. Until Steve had woken up. And with him, the media flurry that had surrounded the event of the century. At which point Sebastian had been stunned at being besieged by features he knew intimately, staring at him from every magazine cover. When he’d confronted Chris about it, the blond had shrugged, flushing when he reminded Sebastian, “Remember when I mentioned it was funny you looked so much like Steve’s childhood friend, given my resemblance to Steve himself?”

            Truthfully, no, Sebastian hadn’t. In part because his lover often interspersed historical tidbits into their conversations, and Sebastian was so entranced by watching Chris light up, talking about his passion that it was difficult to concentrate on the words from time to time. He didn’t think there was a person alive who could blame him – after all, Chris was as much a masterpiece as the written art he created. And in part, Seb had probably thought it was another adorably inept attempt at flirting on Chris’s part. A history nerd’s version of “Hey, has anyone ever told you, you look _just_ like George Clooney?”

            At this point, Sebastian had once again missed the point. Because all he could focus on was the fact his lover was the perfect reflection of Chris’s own hero. Chris had assured him he had no relation to Steve Rogers, which Seb had thought was both hard to believe and a bit of a shame. If anyone was the embodiment of courage when his own body worked against him, it was the ever amazing Chris, who had no idea how strong he truly was to face down the anxiety that fought him each and every day. Bucky had completely unintentionally disregarded the fact Chris’s statement had also been about how _Sebastian_ looked like another war hero. Again, who could blame him, when he’d discovered there were _two_ men out there looking like living sculptures of perfection. Then of course, Bucky had burst into the worlds view in an explosion of violence.

            To say Sebastian could well understand the look of sheer disbelief on Steve’s face, and the expression of suspicious confusion on Bucky’s was an understatement. Considering Sebastian had gone through the spectrum of reactions himself, the worst of them when after several beers and too much time to think, he’d questioned Chris if that’s why the blond was dating him – because through sheer chance, Sebastian shared the features of a man Chris admired nearly as much as he did the good Captain.

            For once, there was no nerves or hesitation or searching for words. Instead, Chris had cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands, stared with conviction into his eyes, and said with a honesty that could not be doubted, “When I look at you, all I see is _you_. The man I am in love with.”

            Reassured, Sebastian hadn’t thought of the matter further. Until that is, Seb suddenly saw the living legend stride up, pull _his_ boyfriend into an adoring hold, looking every bit the better, stronger, scruffier and mechanically enhanced version of himself Sebastian could never hope to become. In short, badass and sexy. It was enough to give anyone sudden performance anxiety. Not that Sebastian would let anyone else know that.

            Breaking the awkward silence that had fallen, viscerally aware of the way both Steve and Bucky were staring at him and Chris, Sebastian cleared his throat. “So. Uh, I’m Sebastian. This is my boyfriend Chris. No need to introduce yourself.” At that, Bucky’s expression turned from dangerous into a dangerously sexy smirk. Jesus, had the Russians used their super-secret technology to turn the man into a literal sex god?

            Steve on the other hand continued to drink in the sight of him with something almost like melancholy shifting over those features. “To answer any questions, no, neither of us are related to you.” Sebastian had been damn quick to confront his great grannie on that one, certain she’d had some explaining to do. She’d smacked him upside the head, while his great grandpa laughed his ass off. “Reasonably certain we’re not government experiments either. So, that being said… nice to meet you?”

            Steve stared. Bucky blinked. Chris tucked himself in a little closer to his side, the physical expression of his nerves having Sebastian soothingly rubbing his back. Finally the menace in Bucky’s tense figure dissolved as he visibly relaxed, shook his head, and ran a hand through long, exquisitely untamed locks. _Seriously_ , had he just come from a magazine photo shoot or something? “Fuck it. This is crazier than that one time aliens showed up in New York. I need a drink. Who’s in?” As far as plans went, it was the best one Sebastian had heard all day.

 

"What do you weigh?" Bucky demanded, before immediately waving away a potential answer.   A dangerous maneuver considering he used the hand already holding his glass to gesture with,  liquid splashing precariously.  "Metal arm, that throws off the weight.   What shoe size are you?"

            Oblivious to the interrogation, Sebastian held Bucky's other hand in both his own, the metal surface catching and gleaming in the light as he scrutinized it, turning it this way and that.   "Obviously this hand is vastly superior to a normal one.  I mean think of the possible practical applications.  You could crush your own cans for recycling," Sebastian mused with perfect sincerity as he manhandled the other man’s hand with transparent envy.

            Undeterred at having received no actual answers, Bucky continued his line of questioning.   "Blood type!  We've got to be the same blood type.  What's yours?  I'm O negative, which is basically the best blood type to have, " Bucky bragged with an inappropriate amount of pride considering that no one in the history of ever had been impressed by a blood type.

            "They're not our clones, Bucky, " Steve reminded his husband with an affectionate eye roll, and was summarily ignored.  Chris meanwhile watched the proceedings with a bleary yet singularly sweet smile.   Seeing it, Steve couldn't help but smile in return, an instinctive response he was aware of, but frankly too blitzed to ponder.

            Bucky's suggestion of drinks had been eagerly received,  unsurprising considering this might well be the strangest thing each man had individually experienced.  Ever the diligent host,  Bucky had handed both Chris and Sebastian a beer, gaze bouncing between the two as though his mind could not decide which visage stunned him further.  Then, well aware of his and Steve's limitations when it came to actually getting a buzz on - or rather ridiculously high thresholds for booze, depending on how you looked at it – Bucky had gone straight for the hard stuff,  also known as the supply of Asgardian liquor the resident alien god had left behind.  

            Seeing Chris and Sebastian's curious looks, Steve had explained just what Bucky was mixing up with a nearly inappropriate enthusiasm considering it was not yet five o'clock, and how normal alcohol had no effect on the super soldiers.  Chris had looked vaguely fearful.  Sebastian had looked curious.  Bucky had looked mischievous before Steve put his foot down that no, Bucky could not give the men alcohol from another realm because it was likely to put them in a coma if not _kill_ them out right.

            An hour later and countless collective drinks in, all four were feeling the effects.   Steve could only be glad Bucky had stated after his first drink, somewhat slurred, that what happened at the kitchen table stayed at the kitchen table and was therefore off the record.   Particularly when Bucky then proceeded to rhapsodize over Steve's ass.  Chris had blushed.  Sebastian had laughed until he'd cried.  Steve sighed and poured himself another drink.

            All in all, the day had gone nothing like how he'd feared.   But as Steve and Bucky held each other upright while watching Happy pour a very sleepy Chris and giggling Sebastian into his car, Steve felt nothing but happy himself. Discovering he and his husband had two doppelgangers was incredibly unexpected. Discovering those men could become friends over the course of a day, many a drink, winding nonsensical conversation, and an alarming number of pretzels in a far too late and paltry attempt to soak up the alcohol, was also unexpected.   But pretty damn amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments provide happy feelings, and keep the writer prolific :D


	6. Chapter 6

Waking slowly, Bucky kept his eyes closed, drinking in the sheer contentment that held him in it’s delicious lassitude. There had been a time when he’d woken each day with his heart pounding, body tensed and mind a hurricane of fear and agony. Certain that his life with Steve was simply a dream, just one more that Hydra would steal from him, leaving nothing behind but a horrible certainty that the most important thing of his life was missing. It had taken countless mornings of Steve stirring beside him, no matter how deep his sleep, and pressing kisses of comfort, reassurance and never faltering love to Bucky’s skin, as he pulled the trembling brunet tighter into his grip, before the fear had finally released Bucky from its crushing grasp. One more lingering hold of Hydra that was eradicated from his life, because of Steve. The way every good thing he had in his life now was because of Steve.

            Now, as Bucky stretched, enjoying the shift of sun and sleep warmed muscle, there was no surprise in him at feeling Steve snuggle closer against him, draped over his body like the world’s heaviest and most cuddly blanket. Instead, there was the wonder Bucky felt every day anew at the gift of Steve, his husband, his lover, his everything. Lashes lifting to take in sight of Steve, face utterly relaxed in sleep, Bucky felt his heart clenching, that gorgeous slice of pain at a happiness so deep his body could interpret it no other way. The sensation was exquisite.

            Lifting one of the hands that had been holding Steve possessively even in sleep, Bucky trailed gentle fingertips through golden hair glowing in the early morning light, a smile tugging at his lips when Steve made a sleepy, snuffling noise of protest and tried to hide in the curve of Bucky’s neck. Content to simply drink in the feel of Steve’s comforting weight against him, Bucky trailed his fingertips up and down the curve of Steve’s back, and let his lover sleep on. Bucky knew full well the blond would need all the rest he could get after the night before.

            Hangovers had been an abstract consideration when Bucky had first returned to Steve, or rather when Steve had returned Bucky to himself, helping him find who he was. Thought it wasn’t who he’d been, Steve had loved him regardless, and eventually, Bucky had believed in that love never fading. Both men were immune to the effects of alcohol, though Jesus, there had been endless days and never ending nights when they’d both needed it, would have given anything for the numbing effects, but the serum had done its job too well. And so the payment extracted for blessed alcohol induced apathy was irrelevant.

            Until a certain Asgardian god had thrust a flask in their hands, in celebration of their “joyous union”. Skeptical at the potency of the drink, yet too polite to turn down the gesture, Steve and Bucky had partaken of the unknown liquor. And discovered two very important things. The first being, when it came to drinking, Asgardians were _not_ fucking around. The second, while both serum enhanced men were susceptible to the effects of the unearthly alcohol, only Steve paid the price the next morning.

            Bucky wasn’t certain if his immunity to the painful aftereffects was simply a fortunate quirk of the bastardized version of the serum he’d had forced upon him, or if the result was intentional. His serum had been created by men who might have had the foresight to imagine their Asset could at some point drink strong enough or large enough quantities of liquor that his abilities could be adversely affected by the paralyzing symptoms of a hangover. Considering Hydra was largely composed of Germans and Russians, nations renowned for their drinking proclivities, Bucky had a feeling it was no accident. World domination aside, the organization had clearly had priorities.

            While he pitied the pain Steve experienced in the aftermath of too much revelry with their giant blond companion, Bucky secretly adored the opportunity to lovingly take care of and dote on his husband. An opportunity he enjoyed to the fullest, when he’d spent the beginning of his life aching to do exactly that, yet had to mask the urges beneath a casual air of friendship, only able to take care of Steve in the most subtle of ways. After all, the blond had spent the beginning of his own life prickly with pride, and insistent that he needed no help at all, trying to prove himself to a world who never saw the worth inside him.

            Yet now, when the world saw nothing _but_ the strength Steve possessed, Steve had shyly admitted he loved how Bucky saw him as someone worth taking care of. Bucky had swept up the blond in the most unbreakable yet gentle of holds, and promised fervently he always would, forever if Steve let him. Bucky had felt tears gathering in his eyes at Steve’s whispered “always”.

            Soon the dynamic had twined through every aspect of their relationship, Bucky devotedly taking care of Steve in every way he could, adoring both the freedom it afforded him after decades of having no autonomy whatsoever, and the way Steve melted into him, so sweet and trusting in a way Bucky could still hardly believe. Bucky was so grateful that Steve was willing to let go of the control and strength that would always be a part of him, and simply _be_. Steve insisted passionately that of the two of them, he got the overwhelmingly better part of the deal, but Bucky new better. Steve was the greatest gift the world could offer, and he’d do anything he could for the man in return. Because Bucky _wanted_ to. Nothing giving him more pleasure than that.

            The book had been for Steve too, though Bucky had been careful not to phrase it that way. Instead, he’d made it about himself, knowing if Steve was Bucky’s greatest weakness, Bucky was incontrovertibly Steve’s. He also knew Steve might refuse if it was suggested for the blond’s own benefit, thinking he didn’t need it. But again, Bucky knew better. Not only did Bucky genuinely want their story to be told, he was aware of Steve’s search for answers, perhaps even meaning, in all the books that had thus far been written. Bucky knew the way Steve had been crushed, quietly and heartbreakingly, when he’d been unable to find written proof that all that they’d gone through had been understood. And so he’d encouraged Steve to do it, hopeful that this time around, someone would get it right, and in doing so, give Steve the closure he so desperately needed.

            What Bucky hadn’t realized was that they’d both get something completely unexpected from the experience. An association with two men that over the span of an hours had developed into a friendship the likes of which he had only experienced with a few others outside of Steve. Bucky’s trust was hard won, slow to be given, after a lifetime that handed out hurt time and again. Yet upon meeting Chris, and getting to know him in the filter free environment only alcohol could provide, Bucky felt an warmth for the man that was as instantaneous as it was unexpected. It wasn’t the physical similarity to Steve that caused, though God, that had taken several hours of drunken staring to really wrap his mind around that. But rather the kindness, and the softness in Chris’s expression that reminded him of Steve so strongly. The expressions that were so naked on Chris’s features provoking an instinct Bucky had no desire to fight.

            As for Sebastian, _Jesus_. There was no denying the resemblance was like looking into a mirror. One that showed a version of him whole and unscarred. But just like Chris, Seb was someone all his own, and his biting wit, his sly grin and booming laughter had had Bucky nearly crying in mirth, something that hadn’t occurred since the Avengers game night when Tony introduced Steve to the travesty that was Cards Against Humanity. In the course of the evening, Bucky felt an overwhelming fondness for the pair he hadn’t imagined was possible when he’d first lain eyes on them.

            So it was with a grateful heart and sheer sense of serenity trickling through his veins like liquid sunshine, that Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s sleep mussed hair. His smile curved when Steve stirred himself enough to crack open one eye, then let out a noise as pained as it was unintelligible and adorable.

               “Morning baby,” Bucky spoke softly, well aware their enhanced abilities were a curse in moments of pain, because everything was amplified ten times over. Steve moaned and grabbed a pillow, before shoving it squarely over his own face, appearing to do his best to smother himself to death. Smile widening at Steve’s adorably pathetic antics, Bucky managed to smooth it out into an expression of pure sympathy as he tugged the pillow out of Steve’s weak grip.

            “Come on now sweetheart, none of that,” Bucky softly reprimanded, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead, shifting one hand to grip the back of Steve’s neck in a massaging grasp that had the blond going instinctively limp.

            “Kill me now,” Steve moaned, eyes scrunched tightly shut against the light that was doing its best to pierce through his skull.

            “Well, I would, but then Coulson would come after me for vengeance, and I’m not certain I’d come out the victor in that battle,” Bucky teased, pleased to see the edge of Steve’s plush lips curve up slightly before he buried his face in Bucky’s neck once more. “Besides,” Bucky continued in his soothing voice that he knew Steve loved. “You wouldn’t want to cancel your meeting with Chris today, would you?”

            Steve froze, before groaning longer and louder, the sound impressive enough Bucky had to give him points for enthusiasm and delivery. “Can’t I just lay in bed all day?” Steve whined, no hint of his take charge, accept no defeat Captain America persona in sight. Bucky adored it. But he also knew Steve well enough to know Steve would never do anything so impolite as skip out on his meeting with Chris. So rather than giving into his baby doll’s current wishes, Bucky tipped Steve’s chin up enough to drop a sweet kiss on his lips.

            “How about instead I hold you up in the shower and wash you, then make you your favorite breakfast?”

            Steve perked up perceptibly, opening bleary eyes at last to stare up at Bucky. “Hair washing too? And pancakes?” he questioned hopefully.

            “Pancakes _and_ bacon,” Bucky promised solemnly, loving every single thing about this moment, one so normal and blissfully wonderful, he’d never dreamed he could experience something as perfect as this.

            Steve seemed to contemplate the offer before nodding in agreement. When Bucky swept him into his arms and carried him towards the shower, Steve happily wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, the smile on his face every bit as contented as the glowing sensation sparkling through Bucky’s veins.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the feelings begin... ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chris smiled at Sebastian as they walked towards the tower, hands laced together in a way that quietly made Chris’s heart sing, the way it always did, adoring the possessive way Seb touched him when he was in reaching distance. Even so, Chris squeezed Sebastian’s hand to draw his attention away from the screaming hordes of fan girls holding up “We Love Ironman” signs outside the tower, and slid him a teasing grin. “You know, you don’t _have_ to walk me here and pick me up. Pretty sure I won’t get lost.”

            Sebastian snorted, and rolled his eyes. “Chris, you get lost going to the corner store for donuts.”

            Chris flushed even as he let go of Sebastian’s hand in favor of giving him a not entirely playful elbow nudge to the ribs. “That was _once_. And you distracted me by sexting me as I was walking there.”

            Throwing his head back in laughter, Sebastian’s grin only grew as Chris blushed all the harder. “I was _trying_ to give you incentive to hurry home with donuts. How was I supposed to know I’d have to put clothes back on and rescue you from wandering around like a lost puppy?”

           Satisfied when Chris laughed too, Sebastian looped his arm around Chris’s criminally narrow waist, pulling the blond close. “Besides, I know I don’t _have_ to. I want to. You mind, sweetheart?”

            Flushing again, this time with a shy pleasure that sparked happiness beneath Sebastian’s skin, Chris shook his head. “No, I like it,” he admitted. As though it were a foolish confession. As far as Sebastian concerned, it was simply a foregone conclusion. Any moment they could spend together, _should_ be spent together. He figured if they were fortunate enough to live as long as their superhero versions, he’d still feel precisely the same.

            “Besides. I thought, maybe I could hang out with Bucky while you do your interview with Steve,” Sebastian added, the sentence lilting up almost like a question. The desire to spend time with the metal appendage enhanced man – with both the serum enhanced men, to be honest – was one that had arisen the moment Chris had agreed to take on the book. After all, who _wouldn’t_ want to opportunity to speak with Captain America and the Winter Soldier? Yet, after the night before, that specific desire had faded, and altered into something more – a want to spend time with Steve and Bucky. The distinction was a fine one, but utterly important.

            When Chris had summoned him upstairs the day before, the time in the elevator not spent marveling at the voice filling the small box - which managed to be miles friendlier than the overly dedicated head of security - had been imaging just how his impending brush with living legends would go. Getting thoroughly tanked together, and comparing notes with Bucky over favorite brands of skinny jeans, and just how pretty their sweet baby dolls looked when blushing – which prompted more blushing, much to the brunets’ delight – had been nothing like what he’d expected. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want more.

            Biting his lip at the tension coiling within him, the sensation not quite anxiety but something akin to it, Sebastian wondered at it, and why Chris’s response to his suggestion felt so monumental. No matter the reason, it _did_ , his desire to know the couple better one that felt stronger than seemed logical. The intensity of that eagerness was one Sebastian couldn’t quite explain, but his resulting need to gain Chris’s approval was every bit as strong. Yet before he could dissect the feeling further, Chris’s eyes lit up, that gorgeous blue gaze practically glowing.

           “That’s great! Then maybe we could all go for dinner after. If they want to. And, well, if _you_ want to,” Chris added, rubbing at the back of his neck.

            At that, the tension eased, as Sebastian understood once again he and his lover were in perfect harmony. “That sounds great.” And really, it did.

 

 

Kissing Steve with a slow, luxurious thoroughness that had heat drifting slow and steady through his veins, Bucky smiled into the kiss, delighted when he could feel Steve’s lips curving in instinctive response. Because when Bucky smiled, Steve smiled, his happiness becoming Steve’s own – a fact that still dazzled the brunet.

            Steve straddles his lap, the two content to leisurely make out on the couch with no greater purpose then the simple gratification of lips gliding and coaxing more lazy pleasure from one another. Compliments of the serum, Steve’s hangover had passed with a speed humans the earth over would envy, yet on such days, once the pain passed he still was more subdued, and cuddlier than ever. It was a side effect Bucky was more than happy to indulge. Lacing fingers through Steve’s hair, gently angling the blond’s head for a truer fit of lips, it wasn’t until the distant ding of the elevator and an insistent throat clearing pierced the air that Bucky realized just how long he’d indulged.

            Pulling back without hurry, Bucky took a moment to admire the truly delectable view of a blurry eyed, shining lipped Steve panting lightly, before turning to see their guests lingering by the elevator, Chris blushing and Sebastian smirking. Though neither had looked away, Bucky noted with interest. “Should we come back later?” Sebastian teased, then let out a pained grunt when an elbow met his ribs with lethal accuracy.

            Bucky laughed, even as Steve clambered to his feet, looking both embarrassed and amused. “No, sorry, of course come in. How are you?”

            “Let’s just say it was a rough morning, but better now,” Chris grinned, looking pleased when both Steve and Bucky chuckled.

            “No kidding,” Steve said in fervent agreement, before moving to the kitchen, gesturing both men further inside. “Can I get you anything? Non-alcoholic, I swear,” he added, hands up in a placating gesture when Chris went slightly pale, Sebastian slightly green.

            “Water is fine,” Chris replied, before sliding onto the same stool at the kitchen island he’d commandeered the night before.

            “Sebastian? Were you planning on staying?” Steve asked, brows lifting in question. He was unexpectedly pleased at the thought the other man would stay, yet undeniably uncertain of having another person around for the interview. Chris and he had only touched on the lightest of subjects the day before, but he knew better than to expect the same today. Which was fine, Steve reminded himself with a deep breath. It was what he wanted. Even so, he wasn’t sure he could reveal the most vulnerable parts of himself to two people at one, no matter the kindness in those stormy eyes.

            “Actually, I thought I’d see if this guy wanted to hang out while you two talked,” Sebastian smiled, jerking a thumb towards Bucky. “Then Chris here thought maybe you guys would like to have dinner together afterwards? Our treat.” Relief washed through Steve, even as pleasure at the idea bubbled up in a froth of happiness.

            “That sounds great. We’ll have Jarvis alert you when we’re done,” Steve replied, while sliding a glass of water across the counter to Chris, distracted slightly by the accidental brush of Chris’s fingers against his own.

            “Perfect. Have fun you two,” Bucky pressed one last light kiss to Steve’s lips, before ushering Seb towards the elevator. Blowing a kiss to his boyfriend, Chris smirked when Sebastian pretended to stumble as though hit, before turning back to Steve.

            “So. Your mother Sarah. I was hoping you might be willing to tell me what she was like?” And yup. The lightness of the previous day was gone. Yet as his heart clenched in pain at the sound of her name, Steve felt something more – a surprised tenderness at being questioned about the most formative and important person in his life. And Steve found that yes – he was ready to tell Chris all about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely going to be a long one. But worth the read I hope! If you're enjoying it thus far, I adore hearing from you ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

As the pair stepped into the elevator, with no true destination in mind, Seb gave Bucky a friendly little elbow nudge. “So, unless you had any other ideas, I thought maybe we could get in a few rounds of pool? There’s a hall right down the street.”

            Perking up at the suggestion, Bucky grinned. “Oh hell yes. We don’t even have to leave the tower for that. We’ve got tables here, although sadly they rarely gets any play time. Steve refuses to play with me. He insists I cheat. I maintain he’s just a terrible loser.”

            So what if Bucky just _happened_ to take his shirt off when playing, then made a point of flexing each and every muscle when executing a shot? And no one could fault him for giving his pool cue long, speculative strokes – he was simply testing the balance and integrity of the stick. If all of the above action just _happened_ to cause Steve to lose his focus, well, the blond had always been easily distracted anyway.  

            Sebastian laughed aloud as Bucky pressed the appropriate floor number, the elevator quickly sweeping them several floors down. Then Seb made a thoughtful little hum, and gave Bucky a slow, appraising sweep of his gaze that left Bucky feeling inexplicably tight inside, muscles flexing in a way that had nothing to do with tension. Sebastian gave the soldier a lazy smirk. “That arm of yours isn’t pre-programmed to kill it at pool, is it? If so, I think I’m siding with Steve on this one.”

            Surprised into a shout of laughter, Bucky gave Sebastian a shove with the hand in question and an indignant “Fuck you”, as Seb’s smirk widened into a grin of amusement. “No, you asshole, there wasn’t much use for a covert assassin with _pool_ skills.” Bucky was startled to find the man making a joke of the topic most people avoided at all costs, with the glaring exception of Tony Stark, who’s Robocop quips were terrible and numerous. Despite it, or perhaps because of it, in that moment Bucky appreciated the other man exponentially more. For treating Bucky as someone _normal_ , someone worth teasing with that careless and unquestionably gorgeous grin, without fear of swift and lethal retaliation. The way only Steve truly did.

            Feeling that inexplicable sensation tightening further in a way he was oddly hesitant to explore, Bucky pinned the unrepentant man with his best glare. The glare that had the most battle hardened of man saying their prayers. “So when I kick your ass, it will be out of sheer talent.”

            “We’ll see,” Seb retorted, undaunted. Shaking his head as he gave Seb another helpful shove, this one towards the entrance towards the underwhelmingly named game room, Bucky smiled at the sound of awe - half sheer amazement, and half nearly inappropriate pleasure - that Sebastian let out.

            “Sweet Mary Mother of Jesus,” Sebastian breathed, Bucky blinking in surprise at the smooth burst of Romanian rolling off the other man’s tongue. Before he could pursue that line of questioning, surprised and delighted to find something more they had in common besides loving two blond nerds – tragically, their blood type hadn’t been a match – Sebastian ran a hand through his hair before stepping fully into the room that in fact took up a whole level of the tower.

            Bucky watched Sebastian as the man did a full turn, taking in the grouping of pool tables, vintage pin ball machines, thoroughly massacred dart boards compliments of one competitive bastard of an archer, a frankly indecent flat screen hooked up to every gaming console known to man, and an honest to God _bowling lane_ , before turning back to Bucky with shimmering eyes that were dazzled. “This is incredible. Seriously,” Sebastian breathed, no hint of smirking sarcasm left in his voice. Bucky couldn’t help but noticing the slightly husky, stunned tone was a good sound for the other man, before forcing his wandering mind back on track – and what the hell was _that_ all about, having a mind that wandered to that particular track to begin with?

            “Yeah, when Steve mentioned it might be fun to have team bonding that didn’t center around everyone else drinking their faces off, Stark had this all installed the next day. I’ll give it to the guy, Tony doesn’t do anything by half-assed.” Not that Bucky would ever tell the _inventor_ that. They had an intentionally prickly façade to maintain, after all. If they’d both left surprisingly thoughtful presents each other’s respective floors the Christmas before, they never had to actually acknowledge it out loud. Some things didn’t need to be spoken of, like their rather unwilling and definitely unspoken friendship.

            Huffing out a breath, Sebastian shook his head as he stared around once more. “I take back half the snarky things I’ve ever said about him.”

            Bucky laughed, before waving the man over towards his favorite pool table. “That sounds about right. You want to rack it?”

 

 

An hour later, Seb was forced to admit Bucky hadn’t been lying about his skills. Although Sebastian was definitely willing to question whether a secret Nazi organization downloading the ability to execute a perfect bank short, or actual innate talent was to thank for it. Regardless, as promised, he’d had his ass handed to him. And despite Sebastian’s competitive streak that was a mile wide, he found he didn’t overtly mind. Not when Bucky would grin slyly at him across the table while slaughtering him mercilessly, all while keeping up conversation so engaging, Seb almost didn’t feel the pain of being murdered at pool three games in a row. _Almost_.

            “What do you say, best out of seven?” Bucky grinned, twirling his cue stick between metallic fingers, the gleaming flash of metal oddly hypnotic.

            Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Thanks but I’ll pass. I think I need to go drown myself in soda over my defeat,” he said dryly, digging in his pockets for quarters as he moseyed towards the incredibly well stocked vending machines located next to an equally well equipped wet bar. Before crowing in triumph when he saw both the drinks and snack machines were _free_. “Alright, sixty percent. I’ll take back sixty percent of the things I said about Stark.”

            “Let’s not get too crazy now,” Bucky chuckled. Even so, he came to stand beside Sebastian and proceeded to take nearly one of everything from the snack machine, shrugging at Seb’s pointed look while unwrapping a Snickers and chomping half of it in one bite. “Serum enhanced metabolism. A man’s gotta eat.”

            Involuntarily, Sebastian’s gaze traced over the frankly obscene lines of Bucky’s frame, the man wearing muscle in a way Sebastian never would, before he swallowed and simply nodded. “Apparently.” Popping open the tab on his Coke, he gulped quickly, finding his throat unusually dry. Angling towards the straight-up decadent looking leather couch placed in front of the TV, Sebastian let out another groan as he sank into it, the butter soft cushions cradling him perfectly.

            “Man, so this is how the other half lives. I could get use to it,” he mumbled, eyes closing as the couch seemed to infuse delightful euphoria through his skin, straight into his veins. Feeling the dip in the cushions, he cracked open an eye to glance at Bucky who plopped down beside him, carefully piling his snack loot into a precise pyramid of sweet and salty goodness on the coffee table.

            “I guess,” Bucky replied, as he balanced a package of Twinkies on top of some Doritos. “Stevie and I, we never could have imagined anything like this growing up. Even just the food – having so many options, and so _much_ of it. We wouldn’t have known what to do with ourselves.”

            Intrigued both by the Brooklyn accent that seemed to thicken without Bucky even realizing it, and by the insight to a previous life Sebastian hadn’t heard either man mention the night before, Seb stirred himself enough to turn towards the soldier, and force both eyes open.

            “What was it like, back then? If you don’t mind me asking,” he added quickly when Bucky glanced over at him.

            Bucky shook his head, though Seb sensed it was more a thoughtful gesture then him denying Sebastian’s request. “At the time it was all we knew, so it’s a little hard to compare it to anything else. But what I remember the most is just being happy. No matter how hard things were, or how many nights we went hungry, just having Steve with me made it all seem like it was going to turn out okay,” Bucky mused softly, eyes going unfocused as he seemed to look back at a past Sebastian could hardly guess at.

            “What was Steve like? Back then,” Sebastian prompted quietly, eager to know more, know everything truthfully, about these men. But he didn’t want to intrude where he wasn’t welcome. He wasn’t the interviewer after all. Simply a man who had a yearning to understand.

            At that, Bucky met his gaze once more, eyes sparkling. “Oh man, if you could have seen him-” a pause and a laugh. “I didn’t even notice how small he was most of the time, his personality was just so big. Always ready to start a fight even if he couldn’t finish one for the life of him. Not that he needed to, he always had me there to clean up his messes. Though he never thanked me for it, the stubborn little jerk.” The naked affection in Bucky’s voice was unmistakable. Sebastian was entranced. “Some of that’s eased up now. I think it’s because he always felt like he had to prove himself since the world would take one look at that little guy, and dismiss him. Whereas now the world expects so much from him right off the bat, it’s almost the opposite.”

            Sebastian bit his lip as his mind curled around the concept. He’d seen the photos, they all had, no American school history was complete without it. Of Steve, all sharp elbows and pointed chin jutting out as though just inviting a fist to plow into it. Brows furrowed and plush mouth held firm. It was a marked difference from the man he’d met yesterday. Who while still fitting the image of a superhero, had a softness to him that was missing in those photos. Particularly in the way he gravitated towards Bucky, the look of sheer adoration passing between them bright enough for a blind man to see. And despite only just having met the two, Sebastian was glad for it. Happy over the chance for the two soldiers to simply be together, and to _be_ happy, as they unmistakably were.

            “He’s lucky to have you,” Sebastian said at length, when Bucky had lapsed into a gentle quiet.

            “No, I’m lucky to have him,” Bucky immediately denied. “I wouldn’t be who I am today without him. Literally.” There was no embellishment in Bucky’s voice, nothing but fervent belief. Sebastian understood. Perhaps in his own situation, it was not quite so literal, but the sentiment was precisely the same. Without Chris, he could never be the best version of himself. Chris made him better, Sebastian incomplete without him.

            Jolting slightly when Jarvis’s crisp tones cut through the musing quiet, Sebastian looked around reflexively when it was announced Captain Rogers and Mr. Evans had concluded their interview and were ready for dinner. Smile still soft with things left unsaid, he raised a brow towards Bucky. “Shall we?”

            “Absolutely.”

            As they made their way back to the elevator, Sebastian couldn’t help but feeling that he understood Bucky better than he had before. And couldn’t help but realizing it made him like the man even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Sorry the updates are becoming more sporadic, but as the holidays approach, it is sadly inevitable. Fear not though, I am still forging on. As always, if you're enjoying this fic, I love to hear from you!


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell are you doing?”

            At the indignant yell, Chris, already balanced precariously nearly fell straight over. He was saved from both a sore ass and injured pride by Sebastian catching him in the nick of time. Something Chris might have been grateful for, were it not for the scowl that hit him instead. Given the choice, the sore ass might have been better.

            “Trying to get a drink?” Chris offered sunnily. The cheery grin he offered slid quickly off his face when Sebastian’s scowl only deepened. Chris sighed, plopping on the couch gracelessly when Sebastian finally maneuvered him close enough to it.

            Chris in fact _had_ been trying to get a drink, thinking a glass of lemonade might help cheer him up from the current plight he was in. Unfortunate, said plight had forced him to try and hop on one foot to the kitchen, and Jesus, he’d thought he was a fit guy until he’d tried that feat of strength and balance. Just one more thing to be depressed about, and to thank his stupid twisted ankle for.

            It was ridiculous, really. After all, for all his charm and smooth talking and ridiculously sexy vibes, it was Sebastian who was the klutz, making his violent acquaintance with every other wall, sharp object, or piece of furniture. And yet here Chris was, practically an invalid due to a single moment of distraction. Said distraction taking shape in the form of one Sebastian Stan. Who Chris had chucked on the bed to Sebastian’s vocal delight. Dazed, watching the brunet writhe on the sheet, mid-seductive strip tease Chris had tripped on Sebastian’s clothing already littering the floor. And in a dramatic, yelp filled slow motion fall, Chris had caught his foot in those damn skinny jeans, twisted his ankle, and hit the ground. Hard.

            The pain sucked. The fact Sebastian now had a better story to tease him with mercilessly than the time he got lost trying to find donuts, sucked worse. Not that Sebastian had laughed at him once, not even when Chris was rolling on the floor like a beached whale, his own shirt still tangled around his face mid-removal. Instead, Sebastian had gone straight into protective mode, taking care of Chris in a way that left him feeling completely gooey inside.

            Worse yet – or perhaps better, Chris was of two minds on the matter – any time Chris attempted something Sebastian deemed detrimental to his recovery, Sebastian was quick to flat out _order_ him to stop, in that sexy, deep, commanding voice Chris had rarely heard outside of the bedroom. Chris loved it – or _would_ if his unexpected but very attentive erections caused by the voice were actually given the attention that freaking tone suggested they _should_. Instead, it was all blankets tucked around him like a cuddly straight jacket, ice packs for his ankle, and a frowny boyfriend waiting on him hand and foot.

            Even that was something Chris privately enjoyed a bit. Because no one took better care of him than Sebastian, even if he currently wasn’t taking care of _all_ his needs. “Don’t want to risk you getting too worked up and hurting your ankle more, sweetheart.” But today, over-protective nurse Sebastian was someone he had hoped to avoid, when his plan went directly against Sebastian’s Don’t Move directive.

            “If I can’t even get a freaking drink, how’m I supposed to make it all the way to the tower for my interview today?” Chris demanded with a huff.

            “Exactly!” Sebastian exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Chris pouted.

            Sighing, Seb’s exasperated glare softened. Reaching out, he cupped Chris’s face, tipping it up for a quick kiss on those pouting lips, before getting up to grab Chris a drink himself. “Listen, you _know_ Steve won’t give you a hard time about rescheduling. And I know he’d say the same thing I do – trying to get all the way uptown isn’t worth it when you can barely make it across the living room.”

            “I could use the crutches,” Chris offered. He sighed again when Sebastian merely lifted a brow, before casting a glance at their newly empty side table. The formerly whole lamp that _used_ to sit there was exhibit A proving Chris could indeed not use the crutches. Point made.

            Knowing defeat when it stared him in the face, Chris finally relented. “Fine, you’re right. I’ll text him.”

            “Good plan baby,” Sebastian praised him, and despite his own frustration Chris couldn’t help but flush slightly. Willingly lifting his face for a kiss this time when Sebastian came back with a glass of lemonade, Chris levered up enough to dig his phone out of his back pocket, and shot of a quick but highly apologetic text to Steve. The man had given him the number, and insisted Chris feel free to contact him any time, for anything at all, but to please do it by text since he was frequently in meetings.

            It was a reasonably request on its own, but Steve had gone on to explain one Tony Stark had the charming habit of swiping the phone of anyone who got a call mid-meeting, and engaging in friendly chats with the caller, usually at the call-receivers expense. Which was flat out hilarious, at least in Chris's opinion. He'd been tempted to disobey Steve's request simply in the hopes of actually talking to the enigmatic genius, but respected Steve too much to collude in Steve's embarrassment.  And despite Chris's own frustration in the moment, wasn’t that something to be both grateful for and boggled over – that he had _Steve Roger’s_ number in his cell? That done, Chris tossed his phone aside, then felt surprise shifting over his features when after making sure his ankle was propped up on the coffee table, Sebastian proceeded to straddle his lap.

            “I know this hasn’t been fun for you,” Sebastian purred, raking fingers through Chris’s hair, expression one of understanding sympathy as Chris’s lips parted. “And you’ve done so good at letting me take care of you.”

            “Uh huh,” Chris managed as Sebastian tugged his hair slightly, tilting his head back, and placed a hand adoringly around the open expanse of his throat. Fuck.

            “I think you deserve a little something for handling all this so well. Being such a good boy for me,” Sebastian breathed, his breath washing warm over Chris’s neck as he leaned in, letting his lips drag across the delicate skin of Chris’s ear.

            Chris shivered, hoping the unintelligible noise he made could be interpreted as an affirmative. Because, yes, so much yes, he _wanted_ anything Sebastian would give him. His shiver turned into a shudder when Sebastian licked at his neck in a wet, open mouthed kiss, his moan turning into a gasp when Seb suddenly bit at him in a sharp reprimand.

            “You’ve got to stay still baby. Don’t want to jostle your ankle. Think you can do that for me?” Sebastian rasped, his voice so deep and rough, naked with his own need, yet still permeated with the gentleness that was always there for Chris.

            Lips parting, Chris let out a frantic litany of yes’s, the constant _need_ simmering beneath his skin for his lover now igniting into an all-consuming inferno, the erotic touch on his skin throwing fuel into the flame. Seb softly shushed him, feathering kisses across his panting lips, soothing him. “Don’t worry baby doll, I’m going to take care of you.”

            Melting into the couch at the promise, body going lax with trust, Chris simply let himself to taken, and taken care of. Sebastian knew what he needed. Groaning when Sebastian sat back, and jerked his shirt off, exposing miles of soft skin and gorgeously defined lean muscle, Chris lifted reverent hands to trace over them, to drink in the heat radiating from his lover. He felt the exquisitely familiar ache of love and delight when Seb’s head tipped back, mouth tipping open to issue a sexy as hell moan, still unable to process the fact Sebastian wanted _Chris_ so much.

            Careful to keep his motions smooth, not chancing moving his leg and causing Seb to call a pre-mature halt, Chris pressed his lips to Sebastian’s chest, feeling that heart beating so strongly within in. “Fuck, I love you,” he swore when with the encouragement of his hands, Sebastian began to smoothly rock against his hips. Then Chris swore again when those lethal hips stilled at the sound of his phone chiming.

            “Don’t ignore your phone, it could be important,” Sebastian said sternly, and fuck if that commanding tone didn’t tap into Chris’s instinctive need to obey this one man in any and every way. Although the distraction was certainly _not_ welcome when he’d rather be following orders of the “touch me, kiss me, fuck me” variety.

            Huffing out a sigh to let his displeasure be known, Chris licked at one tight little nipple even as he fumbled for his phone, because who said a man couldn’t multitask? Then Chris swiped his screen open while enjoying the harsh noise Sebastian made, his clever fingers tightening reflexively in Chris’s hair. At which point, Chris swore one more time.

            “What’s it say?” Sebastian gritted out, even as he resumed the filthy rolls of his hips, his own control clearly fraying. Which Chris adored, though it made it significantly more difficult to string together a coherent sentence.

            “Steve said he’ll come over here instead, and he’ll be here in twenty,” Chris finally managed to gasp, torn at the unexpected show of generosity. While he sincerely appreciated Steve’s kindness, and was more than a little dazzled at the thought of the other man _here_ , in his _home_ , he also was desperate for Sebastian to follow through on the promises his body was wordlessly making. He knew that twenty minutes hardly allowed for that. Meaning Chris would be left frustrated, again.

            “Twenty?” Sebastian repeated, eyes glinting more than a little wickedly. Chris swallowed roughly. Then nearly choked when Sebastian pulled a small bottle of lube out of his jean pockets. “I do love a challenge.”

            _Or not_ , Chris thought with a fervently thankful heart. Twenty minutes? Of _course_ he could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! So sorry for the delay - life's been a bit crazy. But here we are :) Thank you, as always, for reading, and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter already?? Happy Christmas ;) Enjoy my lovely readers!

As Steve dismounted from his motorcycle, he tugged off his helmet to better look up with naked fascination at the place Chris and Seb called home. The apartment building was one of the older building in the city, yet had clearly been updated with care, the brick structure well kept. Sliding a hair through his hair, he walked inside and smiled at the old fashioned elevator before electing to take the stairs. Each flight carried him further back in the past, the building so similar to the small flat he and Bucky had struggled to pay for he could nearly hear Bucky beside him, teasing and encouraging him up each step as his lungs struggled to make the climb.

            Blinking away the images of the past, Steve knocked politely on the door marked with their number. When he’d received Chris’s text, his offer had been made with the best of intentions. After all, Chris had come to him every time, it was the least Steve could do to return the favor. Not to mention, he didn’t want to provide the blond the opportunity to exert the stubbornness Steve had come to learn through the course of their friendship was every bit a part of Chris as it was Steve himself, and try to make the journey uptown. Just one more thing, one more similarity that left himself feeling closer to the man he’d never expected to become so much more than just a writer.

            Both Chris and Sebastian had become closer friends than Steve thought himself capable of making in this new century. The Avengers had through a combination of chaos and need, become the sort of family that war created. And while they might not be in a war now, the team was very much his brother in his arms, the sort he could count on to have his back no matter the odds. But aside from them, Steve had struggled to make a connection with anyone outside of the Avengers, as Sam had been quick to point out. When Steve had been the argument that he became friends with Sam, the man had laughed, and maintained that as the unofficial team therapist, he hardly counted. Steve had pouted slightly when Bucky laughed and agreed.

            Dysfunctional or not, the point remained that Steve _had_ managed to build a friendship with the couple, coming to appreciate them both. While he felt an inevitable closeness to Chris through their mutual discussions of their lives, Steve liked the brunet every bit as much, learning about him when the four of them hung out. Something that had become common after the night of drinks and revelations, though thankfully the drinking to the point of pain part had not been repeated.

            With each hangout, they became closer. Whether they were simply bumping into each other while communally throwing together a meal at the Tower, or going out on adventures as Seb liked to call them – the most memorable when Chris and Seb had taken Steve and Bucky to a bingo hall. The younger couple had done it as a joke, a friendly jab at the significantly “older” pair, yet Steve and Bucky had had the last laugh. Not only did all the older ladies adore them – Gladys and Ethel insisting they come back any time – the soldiers had killed it at bingo.

            Somehow though, none of these adventures had ended up back at the writer’s house, and so Steve had been more than a little curious about Chris and Sebastian and the home they had built together. Chris had unwittingly provided the perfect opportunity to indulge that curiosity. Yet when the door swung upon, Steve’s friendly greeting dried on his lips, as he got a good look. Not at the apartment, but at Sebastian who had opened the door, and Chris visible past him, sprawled on the couch.

            “Steve, good to see you,” Sebastian drawled lazily, his voice redolent with satisfaction. Steve felt himself hard pressed not to whimper in response. Because Sebastian – he was perfection. His hair which was shorter than Bucky’s yet still long enough to be curled behind his ears and brush his neck, was in a sexy disordered state that tempted fingers to bury in those thick shiny locks and mess them up further. His sculpted lips were positively sinful, unquestionably kiss swollen and deep red. And the pale shade of his skin was flushed prettily, the bite mark on the upper curve of his shoulder, peeking out on the neck of his rumpled shirt, livid and unmistakable.

            And Chris… Chris who was panting on the couch, hastily adjusting equally rumpled clothing, looked a hundred times worse. Or better, Steve thought vaguely. Definitely better. His normally neatly combed hair was in disarray, plush lips shiny, neck simply littered with bruises. Though the color that burned over gorgeous cheek bones looked like it had more to do with embarrassment, if his squirms were anything to go by. And Steve acknowledged, at last, that he might be in trouble.

            It was one thing to know that the men were both devastatingly attractive. Because of course they were. Steve’s artists’ eyes had been helpless to do anything but admire the perfect symmetry of their faces, the strength of their features. But it had been an abstract admiration, or so Steve had told himself firmly. After all, how could he find himself irresistibly drawn to anyone when he was already married to the epitome of perfection, the man who made him burn with his sheer flawlessness, as though he’d been designed by God for Steve himself. Yet now, seeing them two of them looking debauched and well pleasured, their state leaving no doubt to their activity prior to Steve’s arrival, Steve could not deny it. Steve loved Bucky. But he wanted Sebastian and Chris. Fuck.

            Oblivious to the personal crisis Steve was currently suffering, Seb casually waved him in. “I’m headed out to do some work, but you boys play nice. And Steve, go easy on Chris, he’s a little roughed up right now.” At the words, Steve paled, both at the possible implication that Sebastian though he would do anything to, or with Chris, and the very _idea_ of going at Chris period, rough or otherwise.

            Seeing the look, Seb laughed, clearly misunderstanding. “I’m just joking. If anyone needs to take it easy, I know it’s Chris. Don’t let him be too pushy with his questions, this guy can get aggressive,” Sebastian teased, moving over to brush a light kiss on Chris’s lips, and brush a light hand through his hair. Chris rolled his eyes, though he smiled back, and gave Sebastian a helpful shove towards the door with a hand planted squarely on Sebastian’s butt.

            “Get out of here,” Chris ordered, Sebastian throwing his hands up in surrender.

            “I’m out, I’m out!” he exclaimed, before closing the door behind himself, thrusting the apartment into sudden silence. All the better for Steve to hear the ringing in his ears, his feet feeling unsteady beneath him, at the new and much more erotic prospect of Chris being rough with him.

            Watching him, Chris’s warm gaze became concerned. “Steve, you okay?” he questioned, looking as though he would lever himself up to his feet, for no other reason than to approach the soldier. Shaking himself out of it enough to prevent such an unnecessary strain on the injured man’s part, Steve gave him a smile he hoped wasn’t strained.

            “Of course. Uh. Can I get you anything before we start?” Steve managed, thankful he hadn’t stuttered, tripped over his words, when it felt like his heart was tripping over its own beat. How could this have happened, he wondered rhetorically.

            “No, I’m fine. But please, can I get you anything? I can-” Even as Chris was pushing to his feet, or rather foot, Steve was there, gently pushing him back down.

            “You sit right there. Captain’s orders,” Steve added with a small smile. “I’m sure I can find a glass.” Moving towards the kitchen on Chris’s snort of laughter, Steve quickly located a cup, and poured himself a glass of water, hoping to compose himself as he gulped it down. He could do this. He could handle himself, despite the revelation that has shocked his system, and devastated his equilibrium.

            Walking back towards the couch, Steve sat down beside Chris, who was still watching him, apparently for any sign something was wrong. Steve felt his heart clench. And realized – oh, _this_ is how it had happened. Steve, who’d only truly felt a deep desire for Bucky, the man who had cared about him through thick and thin, had come to understand that he could only truly desire those he really knew and cared _for_. And Steve had come to know Chris and Sebastian for the kind, caring, wonderful people _they_ were. Staring into those deep blue eyes, Steve couldn’t help but wonder if it was inevitable.

            “So, what are we talking about today?” he questioned, if for no other reason than to distract himself from an improbable want that could only end in self-denial. If Steve cut it off now, if he forced it away, perhaps with that cut there would be no pain.    

            Steve knew Chris had come up with a rough draft of his book, and that they were nearing the end of their sessions. A thought that might have filled him with fear were not it for the confidence that regardless of the book, Chris and Sebastian were now a part of his life. Even so, Steve valued the time Chris was putting into this project, and wanted to give the man the best of himself, even when it meant discussing the worst parts of his past. He felt every muscle tense when Chris leaned forward to place a hand over his own, in sympathy, and in in apology. In that moment, Steve knew what was coming.

            “We haven’t talked about when you put that plane in the water…” Chris said softly, and whatever emotions ran raw and exposed over Steve’s face, the responding expressions of pain and compassion on Chris’s features were unmistakable. “But we don’t have to. I promised you – anything you didn’t want to talk about, you don’t have to,” Chris hurried on, hand tightening over Steve’s.

            Taking a slow breath, Steve looked back up, met the sheer concern in that gaze. And while reliving that day, the second worst day of his life, would unquestionably bring him pain, he would do it. Because he not only _liked_ Chris – he trusted him. Just like in the very beginning, he wanted Chris to get this right. So Steve took a deep breath, turned his hand over until their fingers tangled together. And he began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* Steve feels his feelings! Whatever shall happen next??


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd another chapter! Hurray!  
> Thank you so much as always for reading, and thank you for sticking with this winding tale thus far. I know it is Definitely fitting the tag of "Slow Burn" and I hope that by the end you feel it was worth it. It is so important for me to really build these men's friendships and feelings in a real and solid way, and that's how I've been approaching writing this story. But know that more feelings and realizations are on the horizon!

Steps light, Sebastian bounded easily up the stairs as he returned to the apartment. He’d been sure to wait for the all clear text from Chris before returning, not wanting to interrupt. Seb had anticipated the distance would be a struggle, when he was hard pressed not to fuss over his injured lover every moment of the day. An instinct he did nothing to try and dampen, not when he adored taking care of Chris in every way he could. Feeling the pleasant ache deep inside at just how thoroughly he’d taken care of Chris before leaving, Sebastian smiled wickedly at the memory.

            However, he’d experienced no difficulty leaving Chris, because Steve was there. And if Seb knew anything about the other blond, he knew that Steve would make sure to keep Chris safe. So it was with a light heart and a happy smile that he gave a quick warning knock before entering the apartment. Before his smile abruptly evaporated, seeing the two suspiciously red sets of eyes, the nearly wounded postures, and the tight clasp of hands. “What happened?” Sebastian demanded, even as he rushed forward, gaze trying to run over both men at once, to see where they’d been hurt.

            “Sebby, it’s okay,” Chris was quick to reassure him, though he didn’t resist the hands that patted rather frantically over him, and gently tugged Sebastian to sit down next to him.

            “We’re fine,” Steve was fast to chime in, forcing a smile that was poignant in its sadness. “Just discussing some, uh, rough memories.”

            Heart beat slowly returning to normal, Sebastian swallowed, as he instantly understood. Perhaps not with the detail Chris did, but he knew there was a bottomless well of subjects in Steve’s life that would fill that category. Immediately, Seb felt sympathy rise within him, sharp and biting. Yet if he knew Steve, and these days he did, Sebastian knew that an overt expression of that sympathy would only embarrass the man. So instead he forcefully held back the urge to pull _both_ men into his arms, and bit his lip, before decisively shoving to his feet.

            “Guys, this calls for two things.” As one, the blonds turned their faces up to him, blue gazes widening with curiosity. And Jesus, what a sight, Sebastian thought, before shoving his mind into a more constructive, and acceptable, direction. “Ice cream, and a movie marathon. Chris, I know you want chocolate chip cookie dough. Steve, what’s your poison?” he demanded, as he marched towards the kitchen, a man on a mission.

            “Um, vanilla?” Steve responded, sounding hesitant. Chris made a sound of disappointment at that, while Sebastian just snorting.

            “Stevie, we can do better than vanilla. What do you like? We’ve got a bit of a collection here,” Sebastian insisted, glancing over his shoulder as he stood at the freezer, looking at the soldier who looked frankly confused.

            “Well, I’ve really only had vanilla,” Steve admitted, looking rather sheepish at the confession.

            Chris’s noise was wounded this time. Sebastian gasping in shock. “We didn’t really have money for ice cream too often, and when we did, well there weren’t a lot of options…” Steve trailed off, looking back at Chris who had awkwardly wiggled close enough to put a commiserating arm around his shoulder, patting him in comfort. Sebastian had a hand pressed to his chest, before he held it up in firm denial.

            “This is unacceptable. Steve, you are in for an ice cream education. A Icecreamacation if you will. Chris, you know what to do,” Sebastian pointed at his lover, who nodded in affirmation, quickly grabbed the remote, and began to queue up Netflix. “I’ll be back in ten.” Jerking out his phone as he headed back out the door, Sebastian shot off a quick text demanding Bucky’s presence pronto.

            There were a lot of things Sebastian couldn’t do. He couldn’t go back and change Steve’s history. Couldn’t take the pain away from a man who he wished had never known the cut of it. But what Sebastian could do was make sure that tonight, any of those memories were buried beneath the taste of ice cream deliciousness, and cinematic distractions.

            Twenty minutes later, Sebastian was congratulating himself on his success. Bucky had arrived just in time to help Seb haul a nearly obscene amount of ice cream pints up to the apartment, grinning his dazzling smile when Sebastian teased that apparently his arm was good for more than just murdering pool opponents. Yet the second they’d walked through the door, Bucky had taken one look at Steve, and dropped his bags in favor of striding to his lover, and sweeping him up into his arms. The sheer intimacy of the moment had been staggering, as Bucky pressed kisses to Steve’s hair. The blond simply melted into his hold, face tucked in Bucky’s neck, while the brunet whispered nearly inaudibly to him all the while.

            Feeling a wrenching deep inside at witnessing the unquestionable love the two men had for one another, one that had spanned decades, and overcome even death, Sebastian had silently picked up the forgotten bag, and set to work scooping up super soldier sized bowls of ice cream, being certain to add a scoop of every flavor to the bowls.

            Now, the four of them were squashed together on a couch that certainly had not been meant to seat four grown men, much yet two serum enhanced men, limbs tangled as they watched the first Lord of the Rings film. And the only sounds that filled the air were those of acute happiness.  

            “Oh my God,” Bucky slurred. “This one is _so_ good. Which one is it?” he questioned, gesturing with his spoon. Leaning to see around Chris, who was comfortably seated in his lap, Sebastian looked before grinning.

            “I applaud your good taste. That is the pineapple sherbet. One of my favorites.”

            “Cookie dough in ice cream. So obvious. So amazing,” Steve rhapsodized as he dug his spoon enthusiastically into the Ben & Jerry’s classic.

            Taking a bite of Cherry Garcia, Bucky let out a moan that was fifty shades of indecent, the three other men looking over in reflex. Noticing the audience he’d pulled from the movie which – apologies to Frodo – was _nowhere_ near as riveting as his unabashed sex noises, Bucky smirked wicked. His storm cloud gaze glinted as he cocked an eyebrow at Chris, gave Sebastian a wink, then locked eyes with his lover. Bucky then began to lick his spoon clean with an obscene attention to detail, the innuendo unmistakably filthy.

            Damn. Seriously. Sex _God_ , was all Sebastian could think coherently as he glanced away from the porno worthy display, before he glanced up to Chris, with every intention of joking about how he ought to have bought a case of bomb-pops instead. The patriotic popsicles would certainly be a fitting substitute for the sexual act Bucky was imitating with arousing accuracy.  And it would provide any red blooded straight woman or gay man with enough fantasy material to last a life time.

            Not that Sebastian would fantasize about Bucky in anyway – it wouldn’t be… right. Although who could blame him if he did. Before Sebastian could force the words past a throat that was inexplicably dry, he felt the words move beyond his reach when he saw the way Chris continued to stare at Bucky.

            It wasn’t the instinctive stare of someone glancing towards an unabashed spectacle. Or even the stare of someone amused by their friend’s antics. But rather it was a stare of naked _want_. The type of want Sebastian was firmly reiterating he did not, or perhaps _could not_ feel. Swallowing, throat now not only dry, but feeling as though it were vised in the clench of a merciless grip, Sebastian continued to watch Chris, frozen in place by what he was seeing. Held motionless at the way the blue eyes Sebastian could pick out of a crowd of thousands had widened, the sky shade darkening as pupils blew wide.

            Sebastian knew every look on his lover’s face, every shift of features that painted a picture of the feeling inside the man. Chris’s expressions were a language all their own, when he could never hide the emotions reflected in those beautiful blue eyes. The desire in Chris’s face was unmistakable. And seeing it, recognizing it, Sebastian felt his heart literally stop. Before panic released its strangle hold on his throat, and instead viciously squeezed his stunned heart, forcing it into a frantic, rapid tripping beat.

            It was every fear he’d ever felt when he’d discovered years ago his resemblance to the long gone war hero. Every doubt Sebastian had held, wondering if he was merely a stand in for someone better, a place holder that wore the face of someone that through time and death was unattainable. But Chris, he’d held Sebastian’s face in his hands, and promised Sebastian he was what he wanted. He’d _promised_.

            _But Bucky wasn’t alive then_ , Sebastian’s mind pointed out, cruel in its irrefutability. So far as Chris had known, Bucky was lost to time. But now, Bucky was _here_. The physical manifestation of a man superior to Sebastian in every way – literally, enhanced as he was by serum and metal. How could Chris not see the man and want? How could anyone not see the man and want? Before Sebastian could consider that staggering thought any further, and the truth it held not only for Chris but for himself, his lover turned, and met his gaze.

            Smiling at Sebastian, Chris snuggled deeper into his hold, dipping a spoon into his own bowl and holding out a bite for Sebastian. “I saved my pineapple for you,” Chris said softly, as the delicious taste burst on Seb’s tongue, while adoration flooded through his veins. Unable to capture any words, Sebastian dropped his own spoon, and caught the back of Chris’s neck, and pulled him in for a kiss, chasing the tropical flavor with the taste of his lover, and it tasted like love.

            _Okay_ , his heart whispered, calming slowly, as Chris kissed him back, sweetness and tenderness in each brush of his lips. Chris might want Bucky. But Chris loved Sebastian. And Sebastian, _God_ , he loved Chris. Enough to give the man anything he wanted. Whatever that might mean. Even if it meant stepping aside, clearing the way for something better. Or maybe… by admitting what a nearly silent voice inside of Sebastian whispered he might want too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely readers for the kudos and your lovely comments. They truly do inspire me to write and share, so as always, if you like what you've read, I LOVE to hear from you! Cheers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my lovely readers who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, or at least a wonderful Thursday :)

Nearly in slow motion, the glass fell from Chris’s hand. It bounced on the floor, though fortunately not breaking, water splashed over bare feet, soaked into the carpet. Chris was oblivious to it, as he was equally oblivious to how when he fell to his knees, the pool of water soaked into his jeans. “Bucky,” he whispered, fingers lifting helplessly, tracing hopelessly over the figure that was moving so quickly the TV screen could not keep him in focus.

            Just as fast, Steve ran into frame, the anxiously excited television reporters voice fading into a sharp, high pitched blur as Chris’s fingers started to shake. “Steve…”

            A battle. Upstate New York. All Avengers engaged, with the Army on the way. That was all he’d absorbed when he’d flicked on the TV, intending to let the noise keep him company as he wrote. But now words were out of reach as Chris watched the heroes engage in a battle whose danger even a shaky handheld camera could not disguise. There was blood on the streets. A swarm of robots for Christ sake. And Bucky and Steve were directly in the middle of it all. Trembling hand dropping from the screen to press over his mouth, Chris watched in horrified captivation.

            He’d seen Captain America fight before. Practically had an up-close view of it when aliens had poured out of the sky, straight over his city. As a lifelong authority on all things Captain America related, even Chris had barely considered the man, in his disbelief at the debate regarding intelligent life on other planets being put instantly and violently to rest. _Aliens_.

            Since then, the world had witnessed countless more battles, the good Captain and his team suiting up and defending the innocents time and again, in more recent times with the Winter Soldier by his side. Chris had watched with bated breath and anxious eyes, tense as he waited to see the outcome, silently praying for the men he’d never met yet knew so much about.

            But now he wasn’t watching Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Chris was witnessing a flood of murderous technology descend upon _his_ Steve and _his_ Bucky. And praying was no longer nearly enough.

            Unaware of anything else but the reel of relentless brutality punctuated by the muted sounds of gunfire, and worse yet, screams, Chris didn’t hear Sebastian walking into the room. He jolted when suddenly a hand was gently touching his arm.

            “Baby, are you okay?” Seb demanded, the concern naked in his face turning to horror when he glanced over to see what held Chris’s rapt attention. Just that quickly, Seb was on his knees beside Chris, their hands tangled tightly together, the connection desperately needed and enough to tear Chris out of his rapidly spiraling thoughts.

            “Seb – what if-”

            “They’re going to be fine,” Sebastian cut in harshly. Turning, Chris stared into the face he loved, and knew so well. And he recognized the fear in those features that was every bit as cutting as the fear slicing through his own veins. “They _have_ to be fine,” Seb swore, and Chris recognized the roughness in his voice for the terror it was. Swallowing, Chris tugged Seb forward until they could cling to one another, the feel of Sebastian in his arms an unshakable point of stability while his mind was in chaos. Yet even that could not silence the voice in the back of his mind that whispered that it wasn’t enough. Hand clenching in the back of Seb’s shirt, before he loosened it enough to pull back, Chris stared into those turbulent gray eyes.

            “Seb, we have to-”

            “I know.”

            Seeing the same all-encompassing need mirrored in that gaze, Chris nearly crumpled in relief. Even if Chris couldn’t express it fully, even to himself, Sebastian understood.

           

 

Arms wrapped firmly around each other’s waists, Bucky and Steve staggered from the Quinjet towards the elevator that would take them to their floor – take them home. Bucky couldn’t be sure who was actively helping who at this point, the exhaustion permeating through both men so intense he could taste it. Blood and dust and weariness lay thick upon his tongue. Yet somehow, the pair of them managed to stumble into the safety of the elevator, Jarvis’s quiet words of greeting a welcome balm to the blasts and crashes of battle, the thrum of the jet engine, and the ensuing questions the powers that be had peppered them with the via comm systems until Bucky had simply ripped out the speaker. Problem solved. After taking a single look at the man favoring his right arm, while still holding up Steve, who had a hand pressed to a nasty gash in his side, none of the team had commented.

            The fight had been brutal, intense, and unceasing until at last the Avengers had lain the robotic army to waste. Fucking robots, Bucky had thought bitterly, as he ripped the head off yet another metallic creature, with a viciousness that had even the Hulk looking at him in askance. It wasn’t even a creative threat. But a lethal one none the less, and they all, Bucky most of all, had done the job that was necessary to protect the world.

            Unspoken, barely even acknowledged inside of himself, was the fact Bucky wasn’t fighting with the world in mind. While protecting Steve’s six was a reflex so deep it was instinct, the brunet was no longer single minded in his need to ensure Steve was safe. That need was still as paramount as ever… but now he was fighting with that instinct multiplied.            

            The battle had taken place several hundred miles away from home, the risk of it carrying back to Brooklyn minimal. Yet Bucky knew all too well the destruction machines, particularly when in the hands of evil men, could create. As so every kill, every shot of his gun and every slice of his blades, he had one goal – keep it out of the city. Keep Chris and Sebastian safe.

            It was absurd, when the threat of the carnage spreading was negligible. And it was shocking, for a man who for decades had held only one priority in his actions, and his heart. Steve. But the instant the alarm had sounded, he’d descended into the panic that thanks to the influence of a lifetime living as the Winter Soldier, became an icy calm, with only one clear thought. Keep them safe. All three of them.

            Steve had looked at Bucky, expression inscrutable when the brunet had leapt into the chaos with a fury that was nearly manic, and that single moment of intense consideration made everything within Bucky freeze. With concern over whether Steve knew what drove him. And worry over what Steve would make of the intrinsic, inexplicable need that he himself had no time to consider or understand. Yet Steve had jumped into the fray, every bit as unrelenting, and Bucky could not help but wonder if, as he always had, Steve understood him, and was in perfect accord.

            Whatever the cause of Steve’s own remorseless rage on the battlefield, the men had been unstoppable, and now the threat was eliminated. The world was safe once more. If Bucky had felt sheer, unadulterated relief that extended not to the planet, but rather two specific souls upon it, he would examine that later. Much later.

            Nearly collapsing in relief when the elevator doors slid silently open, Bucky took a weary step forward. Then jolted at the gasp that rent the air. “Oh thank God!”

            Just that quickly, standing became infinitely easier, the bulk of his weight supported, while the weight of Steve also lessened against him. Blinking in confusion at the sight of Chris helping keep Steve upright, Bucky slowly turned enough to stare into gray eyes shining with concern, Seb effortlessly holding him up while steering clear of his injured arm. “Huh?” Bucky demanded, ever so eloquent in his confusion.

            “Are you okay? Where all are you hurt?” Seb demanded in a rush, as his eyes darted over Steve and Bucky both, taking in their bloodied and ragged appearance.

            “We need to get you guys to a doctor!” Chris exclaimed, as his hand reached up to press over Steve’s, putting more pressure on the wound that was now barely seeping, no longer the dangerous torrent it had been an hour prior, the serum already at work on the injury that would have been life threatening to any other. The same serum that had Bucky’s arm already well on the way to repaired. That very healing factor was the only reason Steve and Bucky hadn’t lectured and threatened each other into the onsite medical facilities.

            Clearly equally baffled, Steve blinked at Chris before sharing an expression of bewilderment with Bucky, looking oddly vulnerable and almost lost. “It’s okay, we’ll be okay. Just need a little time to heal up,” Steve finally replied as Bucky was still searching for words, lifting his other hand to press over Chris’s, the connection between the two men tangible. Seeing their fingers tangle together, Bucky swallowed, feeling the fury that had carried him through the battle gentle into an ache that seemed to heal rather than hurt. “Did we… have an appointment today?” Steve hesitantly questioned at last, the confusion in his voice evident.        

            At that, Chris flushed, though he didn’t pull away from his physically supportive stance. “No, of course not. Even if we did, that doesn’t matter. It’s just-” Chris trailed off, now looking as uncertain as Bucky felt.

            “We were worried about you,” Seb finished, his stormy gaze capturing Bucky’s once more. Frozen, Bucky stared back, feeling more unsteady than ever despite the firm reassurance of Sebastian’s hold, shock pervading his sense. No one, team mates aside, had _worried_ about them to the extent of checking on them, which he now realized was precisely what the pair was here to do. Seb and Chris _cared_ , had come for no other reason than to ensure Bucky and Steve were alright. They were even now holding the soldiers up, the warmth of their concern a balm over Bucky’s frayed senses. As he absorbed the implausible wonder of the moment, suddenly Bucky felt that violently protective need that had carried him through the fight slide seamlessly into simple, violent need. Fuck.

            In that moment, Chris came to the rescue, though his next words only made that need burn deeper. “So, why don’t you guys grab a shower, get comfortable, and we’ll make you something to eat before you get some rest. If… if that’s okay,” he added, the moment of command turning into uncertainty, as though he worried he’d overstepped. That worry was immediately smothered by Steve turning into him, and pulling Chris into a tight hug, the soldier swaying with what could have been exhaustion, or pure emotion. Feeling the wet knot in his own throat, Bucky suspected it was both.

            At last, Steve shifted back, nodded wordlessly, and took Bucky’s hand. Sebastian gave Bucky’s side one last encouraging squeeze, before he turned and prodded Chris towards the kitchen they were both as comfortable in as their own. For the first time since he’d been the Asset, wiped clean of anything and everything, Bucky found himself unable to find any words in any language. Letting himself be gently tugged along, he followed Steve towards their suite, realizing that his plan to dissect his instinct later lay in shreds. He didn’t need to now, when all in a moment the feelings which prompted that instinct had become eminently clear. Instead, now all Bucky had to do was figure out what the hell he was going to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Bucky is feeling the feels! Just as much as he loves Steve, I love hearing nice comments from you! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my thanks to SebStanLover who has so kindly discussed this story with me, in detail, and provided many a fabulous idea! This fic would not be the same without her!

Beneath the spray of the shower, wrapped in velvety steam like the softest of mist, Steve stood still. Arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist, head resting upon that shoulder that had always been there for him, he simply drank in the feel of water and Bucky upon his skin. Each pulse of the shower, and each beat of Bucky’s heart washed away the exhaustion within him a little bit more.

            The decadence of the shower, the bliss of a never ending supply of hot water, and the luxury of accommodations more than spacious enough for both men was not just an opulent indulgence for the two of them. It had become a ritual, a necessity even, for Steve and Bucky after every mission. When each fight carried with it the chance they might not come back, they needed the very physical reminder that they were both here, they’d made it through one more day, and they’d made it _together_. As with every post battle shower, Steve simply absorbed the feel of his husband pressed as close as possible, and did not want the experience to end. And yet… for the first time, something else called him away from the foggy room.

            Chris and Sebastian. Even now, he felt shock, softened yet no less potent, pulsing through his veins. The men, his _friends_ , they had come. Steve had barely processed it when suddenly Chris had been there, holding him up, blue eyes gorgeous with concern. A tightness he hadn’t acknowledged inside of himself had eased, at feeling Chris pressed to his side, at seeing Seb brace Bucky with a strength that did not falter.

            Steve had _known_ the battle had not made it this far. Had known there was no possible way the devastation wrecked would touch these two men. But some part of himself he hadn’t even felt had not relaxed until he saw them, safe and sound. And the instant Steve had, the rest of his remaining strength had left him. Not because they weakened him – but rather with them, he no longer had to be strong. The complete submission to vulnerability a sensation he’d only known once before… with Bucky.

            Burrowing his face closer into Bucky’s neck, Steve let his lips brush over that pulse, each steady beat of the heart he adored another testimonial whispering to Steve how very alive and present his husband was. He loved Bucky, Steve mentally swore, passionately, fiery, almost defiantly. And it was _true_ , a truth so unshakable it could no more be altered than the sun in the sky. But… his heart whispered… but that love no longer existed alone. With Chris’s embrace, and Sebastian’s penetrating gaze of concern, Steve had abruptly understood. He did not simply want them. He needed them. Yet how could someone who already had everything – as Steve did, holding Bucky in his arms, he _did_ – possibly ask for more?

            Steve didn’t know. Even the contemplation felt like an act so selfish it had his breath hitching in his lungs. Feeling his eyes sting when Bucky stroked a soothing hand down his back in immediate response, Steve bit his lip. He vowed to keep that thought, no matter how true, to himself. Because if there was one thing he would never do, it was cause Bucky hurt, ever again. Steve had lost Bucky time and again, through ice and water. Steve would never chance losing Bucky once more through his own actions. And so he would keep this selfish desire to himself, Steve promised, even as his heart, this incredible thing that had not divided itself with these newfound emotions but rather expanded, ached at the thought.

            But even so, Steve’s mind whispered, dangerous and enticing, just because those feelings could never be spoken aloud doesn’t mean Steve couldn’t have just the _edge_ of what he craved. Sebastian and Chris had of their own devices come over. Bucky himself had so clearly been moved to have them here. And so if Steve was unreasonably grateful they at this very moment were safe within Steve and Bucky’s home, that could not be wrong. Not when heart altering revelations aside, they were all friends. Bucky could not fault him for that. Could he?

            “We should probably get out,” Bucky spoke softly, pressing a kiss just as soft to Steve’s temple. “Don’t want to leave them alone too long.”

            Steve’s heart throbbed with a joy so hard is hurt. Bucky might not ever feel the same depth of need for the other men that Steve felt, but he was still perfect. And in this moment, they were in perfect accord.

           

Ten minutes later, Steve and Bucky made their way back to the kitchen. Hair still damp, Bucky’s pulled back into the messy bun that made Steve’s fingers itch to bury in all that dense softness and tug, just the way they both loved it, the two of them were dressed in their softest t-shirts and sweat pants. It was a level of comfort and almost vulnerability they’d never displayed to anyone else before, not even their team mates who would on occasion all relax together post mission. Yet not only did Steve feel comfortable with being so unguarded in the company of Sebastian and Chris, it felt right.

            Looking up from where he and Chris were huddled together over a pot that smelled like heaven, Sebastian’s face lit up at the arrival of the soldiers. Abandoning the pasta sauce bubbling away, which Steve didn’t even both pretending was the only reason his mouth was watering, Seb quickly made his way around the kitchen island towards them. His grin of welcome quickly turning into a wince of pain though when he slammed his hip into the counter, flailing as lost his footing.

            Resigned acceptance crossed over those features that had become as familiar to Steve as his own, Sebastian clearly gave in to the inevitability of hitting the ground. Not an uncommon event, when the charming man had displayed a level of accident prone klutziness Steve found even more ridiculously charming. Even as he braced to hit the floor, Sebastian found himself caught up in Steve’s arms, the blond not even having registered reaching out for the other man. But once he was there, Steve found himself hard pressed to let him go.

            Casting an anxious glance towards Bucky, Steve saw he was already talking quietly with Chris, the later running gentle, patting hands over Bucky’s injured shoulder in a clear attempt to reassure himself Bucky was alright. Smiling to himself, Steve’s attention was pulled back to Sebastian in his arms when the slightly shorter man cleared his throat, a gorgeous flush running over his features as his own clumsiness.

            “So, how are you feeling? Everything okay?” Seb demanded, in an obvious attempt to smooth over his moment of gracelessness. Feeling the fondness in his heart deepen, Steve let it slide, recalling all too well the myriad moments of clumsiness of his youth, all sharp angles and flailing elbows connecting with every hard surface.

            “Better now,” Steve spoke fervently, instantly wondering if he’d exposed too much when those storm gray eyes softened. He wondered if Sebastian knew he wasn’t just speaking of the injury he’d been bleeding from when he’d stumbled inside healing over. But Seb merely nodded, gaze dropping as he glanced down at Steve’s abdomen.

            “Can I see?” Seb questioned, flush rising once more at his own audacity in asking, but not backing down from the request.

            Wordlessly, Steve grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugged it up high enough to show the wound which at this point looked like a scar several weeks old. Steve’s fingers clenched when Sebastian made an aborted motion, reaching out as though to touch before he caught himself, and jerked his hand back. A fact Steve both mourned and was thankful for. If those fingertips had brushed over his skin… no, better not to test the self-control he was no longer certain he possessed.

            The moment stretched, taunt and oddly charged, until Chris spoke up, his soft conversation with Bucky clearly over. “So, are you guys hungry?”

            “Fucking always,” Bucky replied, having them all laugh aloud at the fervent answer. Tension gone, it was with a renewed sense of comfort that had them all piling pasta on plates, and then collapsing onto the couches in the living room, the TV flickering in the background as they ate with an exhaustion that seemed to affect them all. Throat tightening once more at the sign that Chris and Seb had been worried to the point of reaching their own physical breaking point, Steve did his best to swallow the sensation, as he made his way through a third helping of truly incredible pasta without shame. Only then did his stomach concede defeat as Bucky put down a fourth with the focus and intensity he usually reserved for sniper exercises. Or sex.

            Steve might have picked up the challenge, and done his level best to meet Bucky bite for bite, because _damn_ , Sebastian and Chris made some amazing pasta, if he weren’t already fighting to keep his eyes open. The sense of safety, the comfort of good food, and the scent of all three men twinging so softly around him, all gently tugged him towards sleep. A state his body craved more than anything, after the physical demands of the day. But Steve didn’t want to see Chris and Sebastian go, wasn’t ready to let them out of his sight when he was still reassuring himself with the simple sounds of their breathing that they were here, and they were safe.

            Forcing his eyes to stay open with a truly superhuman effort, Steve almost let out a whimper of protest when Sebastian, who had nearly been drooling on Chris’s shoulder, stirred himself enough to blink in the light of the TV illuminating the now otherwise dark room. “Come on baby,” he murmured through a yawn, giving Chris a little shake. “We should get going.” Yet before Steve could form a protest, Bucky had beaten him to it.

            “You two should stay,” Bucky insisted, his tired voice deeper, and gravely in a way that made the order all the more compelling. Seb stared at him uncertainly, but when his lips parted, Bucky was quick to continue. “It’s already late, and you definitely shouldn’t be trying to get home this time of night. Please, we have a guest room you can use,” Bucky added, his tone somewhere between coaxing and commanding.

            When Chris looked up at Sebastian questioningly, Steve was quick to chime in. “Please. I – we – want you to stay.” And he did. Jesus, he did, and so much more. Steve wanted to try and bundle all three men up in his arms, shove them in his bed, where even asleep he could watch over them. Though he knew better than to voice that impossible fantasy, Steve was simply grateful Bucky had reached out, and warmly squeezed his hand in agreement, the both of them wanting the younger couple near.

            Catching Steve’s gaze, Chris swallowed roughly, before he nodded. “Okay,” he replied, his own voice unusually ragged.

            As Steve crawled into the bliss of his bed soon after, and snuggle back into Bucky’s possessive hold, his body fully relaxed at last, the last tension of the day melted away. Chris and Sebastian was just down the hall, Bucky was pressed tight, and in that moment, it was not just enough. It was everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progresssssss! *sings it on the top of a hill like a Ricola commercial* 
> 
> So both Bucky and Steve have come to realize just how much they need Chris and Seb. What will happen next?? Are the other men on the same boat? If not, will they get there?? Stay tuned! 
> 
> p.s. Nice comments make me dance with joy, and type faster ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I still haven't worked out a firm chapter count, this story is well over half way done... Which makes me a little sad, but also makes me happy because in the grand scheme of the fic "THINGS" are about to "HAPPEN". ;) Enjoy my lovely readers!

Outside the floor to ceiling window the world was spread out picture perfect, the lights of Manhattan gleaming in the dark of the night. It was a multi-million dollar view, the type of which neither Chris nor Sebastian could ever have imagined having for themselves. And improbably, it was now theirs to enjoy for the night. Yet, tangled up in whisper soft sheets and around each other, neither could be bothered to look. Not when they had each other.

            Shifting impossibly closer yet, Chris ran his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, drinking in the way the twinkling lights and deep shadows played over those gorgeous features he adored. The two men lay on their sides facing one another, the massive expanse of the guest bed irrelevant when they were practically sharing the same space. Yet nothing could have pried the two apart. Not when Chris felt the love inside of himself shoving at the edges of his body, his heart aching from the emotions that filled it to overflowing.

            Sighing softly when Sebastian shifted his own hand to lay over the sensitive nape of Chris’s neck, his grip there gentle but unbreakable, Chris melted further. The hold of possession, of _ownership_ even was blissful and perfect. Lashes falling as he drank in the heat of Sebastian’s skin against him, Chris delighted in the sharp breath that punched out of the brunet when his hand tightened in that dark dense hair in reaction. Every detail of this moment rolled him up in a contentment he hadn’t imagined was possible several hours ago.

            Even now, recalling his blind panic, fear threatened to nip at the edge of his senses once more, and was held at bay by the feel of his lover against him. And… the scent of Bucky and Steve surrounding him. The delicate scent of the sheets the same scent that both soldiers carried with them, one Chris had become accustom to, then addicted to when hugging either man, the aroma of their laundry detergent such a simple yet intimate thing he imagined few others ever knew.

            When Bucky had offered Seb and Chris some clothes to sleep in, both men had declined. Sebastian simply because he liked to sleep in boxer briefs of nothing at all. Chris though – he’d turned down the offer because the idea of being wrapped in their clothing was simultaneous too much, and not nearly close enough to what he wanted. The blond hadn’t considered that crawling into those sheets would leave him in precisely the same quandary. The oh so familiar scent now tangled with the even more recognizable scent of his lover, and it was perfection.

            Relaxing infinitely more at the undeniable proof everyone he cared for was safe, Chris tugged on those messy strands of hair until Sebastian’s nose was brushing against his own, their breath mingling, so he was drawing Sebastian into his very lungs. “I love you,” Chris whispered, needing to release the emotions swelling within him before they devastated him with their overwhelming force.

            He did, more than life, he loved Sebastian. For everything his boyfriend was, and for everything he did. Today, that had meant understanding precisely where Chris had needed to be. The horror that had frozen Chris earlier could only be alleviated by being _here_ , by waiting for Bucky and Steve, by assuring himself they were both alive. The need had been elemental, instinctive, and so violent Chris had been stunned by the force of it. He’d known he’d not only liked the other men, he’d come to care for them. But until that shaky video footage had literally shaken everything he knew, Chris hadn’t understood that he’d come to _need_ the men, their safety as important to him as Chris’s own. And while Chris didn’t being to assume Sebastian had discerned the depth of that need that even now Chris was still struggling to understand, his lover had known exactly where he needed to be. And had brought him.

            It was shocking to discover himself capable of that depth of emotion for anyone else besides Sebastian. It would have been devastating had Chris realized that emotion replaced what he felt for the man he’d loved for years. But it _didn’t_ , the adoration and sheer loyalty to Sebastian, the man who fucking owned his heart, in no way lessened. Instead, it was as though this aching organ inside of his chest had simply expanded, pressing against his ribs, that cage alone preventing it from shoving past the very boundaries of Chris’s being.

            Chris loved them. The revelation left him reeling, grateful for the sympathetic support of the bed beneath him, and the unfailing safety of Seb’s arms around him. He’d never intended to. But it had happened. And Chris couldn’t find it in himself to regret it, when simply _knowing_ Steve and Bucky was an honor so few were granted. But…

            But they loved each other. As they must. After all, there was no Steve without Bucky, no Bucky without Steve, as their story he’d written in adoring detail proved time and again. They were so complete in each other, Chris _knew_ nothing else could touch that. More, Chris loved Sebastian. He saw every possible version of his future in those gorgeous eyes. And so Chris knew, to reach for anything more than he already had wasn’t only foolish – it might devastate everything he was so fucking lucky to already have.

            Mind settled even as his heart hurt, threatening to beat itself bloody in a bid for everything it insisted it needed, Chris kissed Sebastian’s murmured replies of love off those achingly familiar lips. Words turning into moans, Chris touched, tugged and gripped until Sebastian was shifting to blanket him in heat and skin.

            Lips parting in breathy whimpers as Sebastian licked and bit at his neck, Chris couldn’t deny that as erotic as it was to be held down and possessed by Sebastian who moved over him and in him, the delicate scent of Steve and Bucky filling his lungs were every bit as arousing. Trembling, wrapped up in all three of the men he needed, Chris was so fucking grateful for it as he tripped over the edge. If this was all he would ever have of Steve and Bucky, their scent and the knowledge that they were safe and sound, only rooms away, it was enough. Because Sebastian, his glorious, incredible lover, was here in his arms, holding him so tightly, and Sebastian was _more_ than enough. No matter what else Chris might hopelessly want, Sebastian would always be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Steve isn't the only self-sacrificing fool... However, when circumstances outside of their control shove the men together in a way none of them expected, can anyone hold back from confessing the newfound feelings inside of them? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter to find out!!


	15. Chapter 15

Waking the next morning, Steve rose to consciousness slowly. The lingering sadness and anxiety that normally haunted him for days after a mission for the people he couldn’t save, and for what he’d done to save the people he could, was nowhere to be found. Snuggling deeper into the covers, drinking in the sensation of Bucky tangled around him, Steve drowsily puzzled over the sensation of pure contentment slowly pulsing through his veins. Slowly sorting through memories of the night before, his eyes snapped open when he abruptly recalled it all in vivid color. The welcome home he and Bucky had received, unlike anything ever before. The sense of sheer serenity at falling asleep knowing Chris and Sebastian, while not close enough to touch, were only a moment away.

            Contentment fizzing into excitement at the idea of having woken, and having the men _there_ , Steve carefully crawled out of bed, brushing a soft kiss over his husband’s lips who made a happy little rumble before falling deeper into sleep. Steve quietly made his way out towards the kitchen, with the idea of making coffee for every one of his – no, _the_ – men. Then he paused, steps faltering as he saw the full pot of coffee sitting on warm, and smelled the divinely delicious scent of coffee cake thick in the warm air. Lifting up the edge of the plastic wrap covering the absolutely gorgeous cake, which God, was still warm to the touch, Steve’s mouth began to water. Then he spotted the note scrawled on a bit of paper next to it, the writing upon it unfamiliar, yet it seemed to wrap around him with each loop and curve like the closest of friends.

 

_S & B,_

_Off early to work, didn’t want to wake you. Even super soldiers deserve to sleep in after a hard day of saving the world. Enjoy the cake._

           

            Fingers tracing delicately over the messy yet exotic scrawl, rubbing the other hand over the ache in his chest, Steve slowly shook his head. No, keeping this feeling within might not be such an easy thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lightning, why such a short chapter?? This isn't even really a chapter! Whyyyyy?" you may be asking. Fear not, I agree. Another chapter will be coming shortly! I just didn't want it to get confused with the content of this chapter, so stay tuned for the next :) 
> 
> Much love,  
> LS


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the big one... Please note, this is the SECOND chapter I've posted today. So if you haven't read chapter 15 today, please do go back and read that one first! Also, the "Homophobia" tag comes in to play this chapter, although it's not from any of our beloved main characters. 
> 
> Cheers, lovely readers.

**_Six Days Ago_ **

 

It was with shaking hands that Chris opened up the carefully wrapped package that had been rush delivered straight to his door. Even as his heart raced, he told himself it should be no different from the other packages with his name printed boldly across the front he’d received. From the numerous times he’d opened them to hold the result of countless hours of his life. Yet as he peeled back layers of paper, his breath caught in his chest, as at last he held it in his hand, Chris bit his lip that wanted to tremble. He knew that this was nothing like the other times.

            “You did it,” Sebastian said softly, his hand warm and supportive on Chris’s neck, holding Chris together when everything inside of him threatened to shake apart.

            “No,” Chris replied, throat tight, voice choked as he stroked his hand over the book lying in his lap. Such a small thing, that had come to encompass something so huge. When he’d started, he had been terrified to interview Captain America, to try and get the legend’s story right. But if he’d known then what he knew now – he might never have had the courage to get to know Steve, and inevitably, Bucky. Because the men were more perfect than any patriotic symbols or superheroes could ever be. Both had altered his life in a dazzling and brilliantly violent way that he was still unsure he would walk away from whole. Like a shooting star streaming across the night sky, he had yet to discover if meeting them would result in a beauty he’d never before known, or an impact that would leave no survivors.

            Looking up, Chris managed a smile that was tremulous with emotion. “We did. All of us.”

            Warmth flicking through those gray eyes, Sebastian smiled softly. “So. Are we placing this on the shelf of honor?” He questioned, tracing a finger over the cover Chris held so protectively. The bookcase in question was already cleared, ready for this newest volume to be placed next to all the other books Chris had written.

            Brows furrowed, Chris’s lips pressed together in consideration before he smiled, wider and brighter than before. “No. This isn’t mine.”

            When Seb’s eyes lit up, a grin of understanding curving those sculpted lips, Chris’s already throbbing heart stumbled hard. Shoving to his feet, Sebastian held out a hand. “Let’s go then.” Chris knew that whether that shooting star crashed and burned, or simply painted the sky, he could never ask for anything more perfect than Seb.

           

**_Five Days Ago_ **

 

Eyes gone blind, tears flooding his vision, Steve felt a gasping sob tear from his throat. Aware of the book pulled gently from his hands, and set aside, he struggled to control his breathing, his lungs and heart viciously beating against his ribs. Until he felt those arms, metal and flesh and unfailingly strong, tugging him close.

            Collapsing into Bucky’s arms, Steve let the sobs tear out of him. Grief from a lifetime lost, and so much agony packed into a few short decades, at _last_ pouring out of him. Each bitter tear drew out the pain that he’d barely even understood he still carried, the weight as familiar a one as the asthma that used to make each breath a struggle – something rarely felt when a body knew no other way. “I’m here, Stevie, I’m here,” Bucky promised in a broken voice, tone rough, face wet, as he clung to his husband tight enough to make up for all the years lost.

            _He’d done it_ , Steve though through the haze of emotion that rolled through him, welling up and out in a cathartic release that left him shaken, hollowed out, yet lighter than he’d ever known. Chris had gotten it right. And in doing so, Chris had woven their story with skillful words that made it all so clear. It _had_ been worth it. Not just because of who Steve and Bucky saved. Not simply to end up together, as fate it seemed, deemed Steve and Bucky must be. It had brought Chris and Sebastian into their lives. If for no other reason than that… it had all been worth it.

           

**_One Day Ago_ **

 

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” Natasha cautioned. The kindness in her voice was alarming. Natasha was always wonderful. Yet Natasha was rarely gentle. And so, the softness, the sympathy so evident in her voice spelled out nothing good.

            “Let me see,” Steve demanded. When still she hesitated, Bucky wordlessly held out his hand. After a moment of silent communication between the two former assassins, Natasha reluctantly slid the thin data pad towards the blond. Steve and Bucky immediately hunching over the screen.

            Steve had been amazed at how quickly Chris had written the book. He’d been dazzled how swiftly the book had been edited, printed, and mass produced. The glory of having SHIELD involved. Say what you will about the covert, occasionally Hydra infiltrated organization, SHIELD got shit done. Steve had been overcome when Chris and Sebastian had shown up at his door, the very first copy of the book in hand. Steve had been left wordless over seeing his life, at _last_ , at last, portrayed in a way that was real. And then he’d been called away.

            Granted, it hadn’t only been Steve. It had been the entire Avengers team, his husband included – who still refused the title “Avenger” – who had been summoned to the United Nations, for a discussion miles away from the debacle that they did _not_ speak of a few years prior. It had been a show of goodwill, a meeting of minds, an open and honest discussion about handling the dangers the world continued to present, and the Avengers’ capacity in their protective role. It was the sort of meeting Steve would have given anything for, two years ago. But now all he wanted was to be with Chris, with Sebastian, and express to them just how much what they’d done meant to him. And he wasn’t just thinking of the book.

            Blood freezing in his veins, Steve’s fingers clenched as he scrolled through the series of headlines populating the small screen. Abstractly, he supposed Natasha was right. It wasn’t all bad. Countless articles had been written, praising the story, the unflinching biography of a man who was so much more than a symbol, the writer who had delved beneath the textbook version written down as American history. More specific articles had praised the always glorious, sometimes illogical, occasionally defiant, but never faltering love between Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. A love that spanned centuries, worth surviving both heaven and hell for.

            LGBT publications praised the bravery of soulmates who had survived a time in history that was hostile to their very existence. Liberal sources declared boldly and obstinately that anyone who had saved the world as many times as the two super soldiers had earned the right to live their lives precisely how they chose.

            And yet… there were the other articles. The articles which were an echo of the sort of homophobic hate that had flown Steve’s way in a poisonous barrage when he and Bucky were first married. Though these were horrifically more specific, using instances from the book as “fact” supporting their belief that at best, Steve was an American icon sullying his country’s name by being under the influence of a known assassin. At worst, he was himself covertly part of Hydra, and was at this very moment undermining all that the USA stood for.

            When Steve’s grip threatened the crack the thin data pad, he took a steadying breath, reminded himself it didn’t matter. But the next slew of articles… those fucking mattered.

            Hearing Bucky’s breathing go harsh beside him, Steve’s vision went red at the pieces that were nothing more than slander. Yet these did not set out to smear Steve or Bucky’s name – but rather _Chris’s._ The kindest among them accusing the known gay writer to be pushing his homosexual agenda on the war hero – never mind the fact Steve had married a _man_. The worst delved into Chris’s own personal life, snidely and nastily poking at his past, one going so far as to infer a nefarious connection between the super soldiers and their doppelgängers. The most reckless accused Chris and Sebastian of being sleeper agents, intending to use the opportunity provided to them to murder the “real” heroes, and attempt to take their place.

            Steve read no further. Was unable to do so, when he’d snapped the electronic device clean in two.

            “We have to do something.” His voice was measured. Controlled. And that alone alerted everyone in the room who knew him just how dangerous Steve was in that moment.

            “I’ve got my best lawyers on it,” Tony immediately replied. “We will make every one of those slimy fuckers pay for what they’ve said.” Steve knew it was no small offer, when Tony had the very best legal sharks at his disposal. And when they caught the scent of blood, when went hunting, they never missed. But still…

            “That’s not enough. Going after us is one thing-” And Jesus, he hated that. Hated that anyone thought they had the right to dictate his private life when he’d given so much to the world. Despised even more a single word of negativity directed towards Bucky, who had suffered more than any human should be able to bare, and still retained his sense of self, and beautiful heart. If any of those mother fuckers who accused him of willingly colluding with Hydra knew the nights he screamed himself awake, remembering all the lives he’d been forced to take…

            But to go after Chris, who had been fucking _hired_ to write this book, and had done it right. To go after Sebastian who’s only connection was an unexpected resemblance and a love for a shy, adorable blond. It was unacceptable.

            “I don’t know if I should mention it or not,” Sam began, face calm as he took in the rage practically radiating off of both Steve and Bucky. His bravery was no small thing when those two furious gazes fell upon him, and his own expression never altered from calm, and thoughtful in a way that would probably make Steve feel concerned at any other time that Sam saw straight through the rage to the desperate love that prompted it. “But Sebastian and Chris both responded. Publicly.”

            “What?” Bucky demanded, his voice promising death. Sam didn’t flinch, having been on the receiving end of that tone before, and survived.

            “They appeared together on a talk show that was clamoring for further details. Word is they tried to get you two, but since you’ve been a little busy, you know, with world politics and all, I guess the show ‘settled’ for those two.”

            “And?” Steve demanded, the rage in him leaving no room for unimportant things like patience.

            “Your boys defended you. Didn’t say a word about themselves, but refused to let the host even start to suggest anything negative about you guys.”

            Losing all color, Steve turned to Bucky. He saw the same mixture of fury and agony at what the other men must even now be going through, while Steve and Bucky were gone. A half a world away, unable to protect them.  

            “We have to go,” Steve gritted out.

            “The convention isn’t over yet-” Maria Hill, official SHIELD agent, and unofficial Avengers wrangler, began.

            “We’ve got this. You go to your boys,” Natasha cut in. As one, Steve and Bucky strode out of the room, and to the Quinjet that would get them home as soon as possible. If Natasha and Sam traded a significant, knowing look, well, both the soldiers were too distracted to notice or care.

                       

 

**_Now_ **

 

Jumping at the sound of the knock at the door, firm, authoritative and nearly forceful, Chris paled even as he turned to look at Sebastian with wide, frightened eyes. Though he felt rather sick himself at the sound, Sebastian gave Chris a warm smile, brushing his hand through unusually messy blond hair in a gesture that radiated comfort. “I’ve got it, sweetheart.” And although his heart was in this throat, he did.

            The last few days had been horrific, to put it bluntly. Though it hadn’t started that way. First had been the high of releasing the book, the wonder of Chris holding something that was so much more than a completed job in his hands. The joy both Chris and Sebastian had felt in showing up at the tower, and handing over the very first copy to Steve and Bucky. Who of course deserved it. It was their story after all… A story that now Chris and Sebastian were a part of. The honor of it, of being a part of those men’s lives was almost more than Seb could comprehend. Yet there was no doubting the truth of it, when first Steve, then Bucky had pulled him into a hug, and promised they would all get together once they had finished reading through the volume. To celebrate – together.

            But then the soldiers had been called away. Other demands on their time and their presence. Sebastian had understood of course – the world came first. But then that world had come crashing in on Chris and Sebastian.

            It had been accolades at first, far more profuse than any of Chris’s already celebrated books had garnered. After all, was there a soul alive who didn’t love Captain America? But then, the effusive words of praise had been buried under spews of hate. The soft brushes of approval had turned into sharp edges, tumbling down on Chris, and in turn Sebastian, burying them beneath the jagged weight.

            Sebastian’s first instinct had been to simply tie up Chris in their bed, where he could keep his lover safe and sound, far from the judgement being cast at him. Yet, when Chris had insisted that he had to respond, to fire back at the criticism being slung at the heroes, Sebastian hadn’t argued. He’d bit back his protective instincts that shouted at him to refuse. Because as much as Sebastian _needed_ to insulate Chris from every hurt that could wound that beautiful heart, so did he need to guard Buck and Steve from the words that were malicious, and cruelly untrue. That instinct while new, was no less powerful. So while he hadn’t been able to stop Chris from responding in the most public of ways, he’d been at his side, holding his hand, and protecting his heart, in every way that Sebastian could.

            Now though. Now they’d made their statement, and then Chris had given in to Sebastian’s urging, and barricaded themselves within the security of their home. Phones off. Electronics untouched. Just the two of them, while Sebastian did his best to reassure Chris with every touch, and a thousand kisses, that Chris had done the right thing. That no matter what the masses said, they had a love that would rise about it all. Sebastian knew without a doubt they did. Yet seeing Chris slipping further into his ever present anxiety _killed_ him.

            If someone had brought the fight to their door, Sebastian would not back down. He would let his fists fly into violence as they had been trembling to do from the very first indictment against his lover’s character. No one would make their home a place where he, and most importantly Chris, no longer felt safe.

            Hand bunching at his side, Seb swung the door open, ready to launch into a verbal assault, before he slumped in shock against the door jam, stunned surprise taking both the fire and the strength from his spine. “You… what?” he managed, unable to cobble together anything more elegant than that, as Steve and Bucky stood outside the door, both looking travel worn but determined.

            “Sebastian,” Steve breathed, before he simply enveloped Seb into a hug that was all heat and strength. At which point Seb no longer had to worry about something so simple as standing, not when Steve was holding him up. Aware of the gentle squeeze of a metal hand upon his shoulder before Bucky slipped past them, Sebastian tilted his head just enough to see Bucky sit cautiously on the couch beside Chris, talking low and urgent to the man. Before simply depositing Chris, blankets and all, into his lap and holding him furiously. Feeling the last of the tension within him melting away, assured that Chris would be taken care of, Sebastian let himself let go, and simply absorb the warmth of Steve against him.

            Eventually, feeling steadier than he had in days, though no less confused, Seb at last pulled back. Though he made no move to pull away when Steve took his hand in his own. Sebastian managed to form a complete sentence at last. “What are you guys doing here?”

            Seeing the look the two soldiers shared, Sebastian felt a strange sensation of familiarity sweeping over him, this nearly a mirror image of himself and Chris showing up in the tower, Jesus, was it only a week ago? It seemed like a lifetime.

            “We tried calling you, but we couldn’t get through,” Bucky spoke, even as he stroked his hand gently down the expanse of Chris’s back, the blond turning to press his face against Bucky’s shoulder.

            Biting his lip, Sebastian nodded as Steve tugged him towards a chair and kindly manhandled into it. “We turned our phones off,” he explained, heart twisting when he watched the look Bucky and Steve shared, this one a hundred shades more distraught than the first.

            “Listen, Chris, I just wanted to tell you, I’m so sorry-” Steve began, before Chris lifted his head up enough to silence him with a glare.

            “Don’t. This isn’t your fault,” Chris cut him firmly, sitting up straighter as intensity and purpose ran through him. At his words, Steve’s eyes fell, his expression shuttering, yet Sebastian could read the guilt on those features as easily as he’d read his book. And fuck, could the two blonds be any more alike, Seb mused with loving exasperation, while recalling with a pang the apologies Chris had tried to make before Sebastian had adoringly shut him up. With his mouth on Chris’s.

            “I think we can establish the fact this is no one’s fault,” Bucky inserted before Steve or Chris could continue in the self-blame game that had no winners. Casting him a grateful expression, Sebastian nodded. “The point is, we’re sorry that you’ve had to deal with this. And especially that you’ve had to deal with it alone.” Feeling the warm squeeze around his hand, Sebastian’s eyes were drawn back to Steve, who’d perched almost _protectively_ on the arm of his chair. As though Steve didn’t want to move too far away.

            “So we came as soon as we heard what was going on. And, we thought, what if we all got away for a while together?” Steve suggested.

            Seeing Chris’s brows lift, Bucky continued. “Tony loaned us his mountain cabin upstate. Although knowing Tony, it’s probably more like a mountain mansion. It’s ours as long as we want it.”

            “That is, if you want to get away. With us.” Flushing now, Steve looked uncertain. As though they hadn’t just made an incredible offer only the foolish would turn down. Sebastian was no fool.

            “That sounds pretty amazing. Chris?” Sebastian questioned gently. His own instinct was an enthusiastic yes. Away – where it’d be easier to take care of his lover, and not worry that someone much less welcome might show up at their door with harsh words and unreasonable demands. They’d made their stand. They’d done enough. They’d earned the right to get away. And the thought of getting away with Bucky and Steve… Sebastian was sure Chris could not refuse.

            Glancing at all three men, before his wide blue gaze lingered on Steve, Chris cleared his throat. “How soon do we leave?”

            Steve’s resulting grin was blinding. “How soon can you pack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last. Our four men. Alone. Where everything will happen next. Literally, everything...
> 
> If you are excited by what you've read so far, and are looking forward to what comes next... I love hearing from you! You're the best!


	17. Chapter 17

“You feel it, don’t you?”

            Though he did not jolt, Bucky’s hand clenched on the metal railing. After helping, or perhaps more accurately, hovering, while Chris and Sebastian had packed their bags, he had swept the men away to the cabin, which as he expected, was everything he would have expected of Tony Stark, and more. It was absolutely incredible, and he was so fucking grateful to the man for offering up the space. Because right now, what he needed, perhaps what they _all_ needed, more than anything was space.

            Steve and Bucky had shown Chris and Seb to their suite, before gently saying their goodnights. The older men saw something fragile in the young men’s faces. Something that was not yet ready to be expressed, or perhaps even heard. Yet something all the same, and it was that very knowledge that had had Bucky retreating out into the night. The silence was beautiful, the dark complete as he stood on one of the many balconies overlooking the lake. The water was still and calm, a perfect reflection of the countless stars overhead. Within, Bucky was in turmoil. He’d needed a minute to try and wrap his mind around what he had displayed without second thought.

            Steve and he had been in a twin state of frantic energy, frantic to get to the men who’d suffered so needlessly, on their behalf. The moment that door had open, Bucky had taken one look at Chris looking more vulnerable than he’d ever seen the young man before, and instinct had taken over. It hadn’t been choice, it had been a physical _need_ to tug the blond into his lap, where he could wrap him up in arms that could take on the weight of the world if need be. Once he had, Bucky had seen Steve’s eyes fall upon them, those blue eyes he knew so well widening in comprehension, before turning considering.

            Bucky realized that choice he’d yet to make – what he was going to _do_ about the feelings burning violently inside of him, when he most of all refused to chance hurting Steve – was becoming irrelevant. Steve saw Bucky, understood what was inside of him, as he always had, even when Bucky could not recall or understand himself. And Bucky was certain, Steve had seen the violent love that had raged through him, for someone else. Which gave Bucky a whole new frantic decision, of what to do about _that_. How to fix what he might well have broken. Yet here he stood, an hour later, and at the sound of Steve’s voice, Bucky found he was nowhere closer to formulating the answer Steve deserved.

            Bucky slowly exhaled, forced his fingers to relax one by one, and turned to Steve. His life, his everything. And Bucky felt more unsure than he’d ever been before. The strength that he had always exerted for his Steve was nowhere to be found.

            “Steve… I don’t – I’m not-”

            Steve moved, stepping forward to cup Bucky’s face in his hands, expression both piercing yet reassuring. “It’s okay, Bucky. I understand,” Steve soothed in that deep voice which softened the jagged edges within Bucky even as his guilt grew. Did Steve understand, as Bucky feared? If so, if Steve truly knew and still managed to hold Bucky with such unfailing love – what kind of monster did it make Bucky to still yearn for more? When Steve alone was more than Bucky could ever have hoped to possess?

            “I love you Steve,” Bucky whispered, agony naked in his voice. Because it was true. As unfailing as the stars in the night and the sun in the sky, Bucky would always love Steve. May well have been created by fate for that task alone.

            “I know you do. And I love you Bucky.” There was no doubting the soul deep conviction in Steve’s voice, and despite his turmoil, Bucky took heart in knowing it was true. Knowing that Steve did not question Bucky’s devotion. Until Bucky froze, as Steve continued. “But maybe… maybe there’s room for more.”

            Bucky stared into Steve’s eyes, unable to read them, blanketed as they were in shadows. Everything within the brunet tensed to the point of pain. What did Steve mean…

            “Perhaps it’s a result of living several lifetimes. Perhaps it’s even the serum, enhancing our ability to feel everything,” Steve mused, seemingly almost to himself as he smiled his sad smile. The one that broke Bucky’s heart every time.

            “Or maybe some people just love _more_. Whatever the case, you do, don’t you? Love them too.”

            There it was. The question Bucky had dreaded being asked, because he would not lie to Steve. His one point of honor in a life which had possessed so little. Hands lifting, settling on Steve’s hips, as though if he held him tightly enough, Bucky’s words wouldn’t push Steve away forever, Bucky let out a trembling breath.

            “I loved you first.” And he _did_ , it was true. Even as he sensed the truth, that it was possible for the others, for Chris and for Seb to become every bit as integral to his happiness, his very breath. Perhaps Steve was right. Perhaps it was the serum that made him capable of feeling so much more. Yet in this moment, all Bucky felt was a bone deep fear that in admitting it, he’d lose the one thing he could not survive without.

            It may have been too dark to see Steve’s eyes, but the scant moonlight caressed the angles of Steve’s face. And they illuminated the smile that curved, unexpected but brilliant, over those features. Before Bucky could begin to expression his confusion, his baffled yet desperate relief that Steve was not pushing him away, he found him caught up in an embrace so tight, it sealed back together the fractures that had begun to form in his heart.

            “How did you get so perfect?” Steve murmured, the awe and wonder in his voice leaving Bucky reeling. Yet Bucky held on just as tightly.

            “Steve, what-”

            “I feel it too,” Steve pulled back to speak over Bucky’s confusion, his firm grip on the back of Bucky’s neck adoring and unbreakable.

            Wordless, Bucky stared as he tried to grasp just what Steve was saying.

            “I love them too, Bucky. And maybe if we both do, that makes it okay?”

            Hearing for the first time an edge of hesitation, even fear at being rejected at the admission, in the other man’s tone, Bucky shook his head. Not in denial but in disbelief. Steve felt the same way. Steve loved Chris and Sebastian as well. Turning the incomprehensible thought over in his mind, until he could pick out one overwhelming emotion, he was delighted to discover it was not jealousy, or distress. But complete and utter joy. They shared this. And nothing they shared together could be wrong.

            Lifting his metal hand to grasp the back of Steve’s neck in turn, Bucky let his elation show just as clearly. “Yeah Stevie. I think that makes it okay.”

 

 

Together Chris and Seb lay, curled together perfectly like intertwining circles, safe and warm. The softest of blankets and sheets cozied around them, the room dim but for the light thrown from the crackling fire burning brightly. Despite the late hour, and the exhaustion of the past day, the past week, to be truthful, Chris could not find enough peace to sleep. This cabin was incredible. Every detail tired eyes had taken in was exquisite, and he knew there were countless more sights to see the next day. It was a get-away anyone would be lucky to experience. But… were it not for Chris, they would not need to get away.

            “Baby,” Seb murmured against his hair, pressing a kiss to Chris’s temple, the blond laying with his head pillowed on Seb’s chest, arms clinging to the brunet with a strength that belied his unbalance. “What’s wrong, Chris?” Sebastian questioned softly, rubbing soothing circles over Chris’s back when his muscles tightened in anxiety at the query.

            Feeling Chris’s fingers bite deeper into his side, Seb simply continued the reassuring touches, reminding his lover that he was here with each calming caress. Patient and undemanding, he wondered if Chris had simply fallen asleep when at last his fingers, his arms relaxed, and was nearly startled himself when Chris spoke. Then Sebastian felt his heart ache at the pained rasp of Chris’s words. “I’m sorry.”

            “Baby, no, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Seb quickly assured him, knowing without a doubt his words were the truth. Yet, he knew Chris. And he could guess all too easily what Chris was trying to apologizing for once more. The blond blamed himself for everything all too easily, a lifetime struggle with anxiety and doubt leaving him ready to castigate himself over the slightest mistake. With what they’d all been through as of late, it was far too simple to conclude Chris was casting the blame upon himself. But that was one thing Seb could not allow.

            “Chris, look at me,” Seb commanded, voice firm and laced with the love that existed in every cell of his body for this man. Waiting until Chris lifted his head to meet Seb’s serious gaze, Sebastian gently cupped Chris’s chin in his hand, tracing that jaw line which was every bit as strong as the man himself. “Everything that has happened, is _not_ your fault.” When Chris parted his lips, undoubtedly to protest, Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He watched in satisfaction as Chris subsided.

            “Listen. I love you, more than anything.”

            Quicker to interject this time, Chris’s fingers tightened once more on Seb’s skin, as he promised passionately, “I love you too.”

            Sebastian smiled at that, unable to hold back the reflexive motion, his happiness at hearing those words no less potent than they had been the first time Chris had spoken them, all those years ago. “I know. And I’m not ashamed of what we have.” At that, Chris’s brows drew together in confusion, yet he continued to listen, pressing impossibly closer to Sebastian’s skin.

            “Anyone who can’t understand that, or worse yet, has a problem with that, isn’t worth a second of our time. I will _never_ waste a moment of my life feeling guilty for who I am, when I can be spending that moment being so fucking grateful for what we have. Our love story is my favorite, Chris. And maybe it’s not worthy of future historians memorializing it in books, but if they would, I’d want them too.”

            Understanding flickered in the deep blue depths of Chris’s eyes as Seb continued. “Steve and Bucky, they have a love like ours, a love that matters more than any negative thing anyone could ever say. And they did choose to have that love immortalized, by _you_. Don’t let a few horrible people ruin the enormity of their decision, or the incredible thing you’ve done for them. You’ve given them the opportunity to have a say in how their story is told, and you’ve told it beautifully.”

            Letting out a shaky breath, Chris at last gave a small nod, even as his teeth worried at his plush bottom lip. “I get what you’re saying, but… I still hate that anyone could say horrible things about them. And I really hate that those same people would come after us, come after _you._ And then you even went on the show with me-”

            Seb rolled his eyes at that, gaze going warm with affectionate exasperation. “Of course I’m going to stand with you, ya meatball. You know you’d do the same for me in a second. And as for standing up for them…” Sebastian paused, glancing towards the flames as he considered how to word the conclusion that he’d been drawing closer to for what felt like an eternity now. A conclusion that felt every bit as inevitable as ending up right here with Chris in his arms. And as fantastic as it was, it felt every bit as right.

            “There was no choice, really. You taking the book deal, us growing to know them and _care_ for them, it feels like… it was meant to be. I would stand up for them the way I stand up for you, no matter what. And I know _you_ will defend them, whether they need it or not.”

 

 

At that, the weight of the guilt that had slowly been melting away with each word his lover spoke, Sebastian showing an insight and understanding that healed Chris in ways nothing else could, was instantly replaced with a new weight. This guilt was one no amount of words could ease. Because Sebastian was right. Chris _would_ defend the soldiers until the end of time. Given the lives they’d led, the sacrifices made, no one deserved it more. But more than a patriotic need to uphold two such heroes, Chris _had_ to shield Steve and Bucky both from any hurt the world might cause. The intrinsic need was every bit as strong as the one he felt for Seb. And confronting that, Chris felt devastated all over again. To realize his unending loyalty to his lover, his everything, was no longer exclusive. This, he abruptly understood, was his true sin.

            Unable to look at Sebastian any longer as the shame spread through him, Chris rolled onto this back, blinking unexpectedly damp eyes as he gazed blindly at the ceiling. He flinched when just as quickly, Sebastian moved with him, until Chris was buried under the exquisite weight of heated muscle. Conflicted heart aside, when Sebastian brushed those sculpted lips against his own, the gesture comforting and coaxing in one, there could be only one response.

            The noise he made pained, Chris returned the kiss with all the desperation and love he felt, yet with each glide of Seb’s perfect mouth, each slide of his tongue, Chris calmed beneath him. Two hearts beat in concert as tears of guilt and confusion and _love_ slide from closed eyes. Tears Chris wasn’t aware of shedding until Seb pulled away from his lips at last, to instead kiss away the shimmering moisture from his face.

            “Baby,” Seb murmured, adoring fingers tracing over his face, eyes narrowed in thought as though he was trying to see beneath Chris’s skin. “I love you. You gave me the best gift I could ever hope for – you gave me you.”

            Chris’s breath hitched once more. Because he had, he _had_ , he was Sebastian’s, heart and body and soul. Yet once more, Sebastian continued. “And maybe, now, you’ve given us both something more. You’ve given us Steve and Bucky.”

            Eyes widening, lips parting, Chris was speechless. Mouthing wordlessly when he could not think of a thing to say. “I know you love me. And I know you care for them. Likely even love them. Perhaps I should be jealous,” Seb mused, yet the glint sparkling in those warm gray eyes left no question resentment was the last sensation he was feeling. Whereas Chris could feel nothing but stunned.

            “But here’s the thing. I got to know them too. And maybe it’s meant to be, or fate, or whatever you want to call it. Whatever it is, I grew to care about them too. In a way I’ve only ever before felt with you. And I think-” pausing, Seb let out a small noise, somewhere between a laugh of amazement and disbelief. “I think we were supposed to meet them. Because I think we can understand them in a way no one else can. And love them in a way no one else could.”

            “Seb,” Chris whispered. Smile softening, Seb trailed fingers through soft blond hair, nothing but adoration in the touch.

            “So, this is up to you. You fucking own my heart, and you will _always_ be enough. But if you want to take the chance, and extend what we have to include them too, I’m right there with you baby.”

            “I love you,” Chris managed, throat tight, heart throbbing with an ache that was both devastating and exquisite bliss. The future he’d always envisioned suddenly blurred, out of sight and out of reach. In its place was something new. Something equally beautiful.

            Seb nodded, gaze full of nothing but warmth and encouragement.

            “And-” a trembling breath. “I do. I love them too.”

            When their lips pressed together once more, Chris could taste Seb’s smile. “Okay,” the brunet spoke, the love in his voice tangible. Once more, in the way that only Seb could manage, that weight within Chris was miraculously, incredibly gone.

            “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah!!!! Now... what the hell are these boys going to do about this? Stay tuned for the exciting next chapter, which will be posted tomorrow! (Are you excited? Can you tell I'm excited? Cause I'm excited.)
> 
> Your wonderful comments are the best Christmas present of all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. You are wonderful. I appreciate you. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Pressing his lips to Chris’s, Seb felt more than heard the sigh escaping Chris’s lungs, breath and relief and disbelief brushing over Sebastian’s skin. He felt the way the blond seemed to melt beneath him, and experienced a responding burn within himself, not a gentle warmth but a flame that blazed, burning out everything he had ever know, and leaving in its wake something entirely new.

            Seb loved Chris. Had loved him, instantly and irrationally, the moment those shy blue eyes had met his own, the instant that hesitant smile had spread across those perfect lips. To fall in love had been dazzling. To have Chris fall with him was a priceless gift. And then, along had come Steve. Bringing with him Bucky, intrinsically, for of course one could not be without the other. Just as there could be no stars without the sky that held them up. And Sebastian had learned what it was to truly fear. That now with Steve, Chris’s lifelong hero in front of him, Chris would no longer _need_ Sebastian. And that with Bucky, God, the man who seemed to be the better version of Sebastian in every way, Chris would no longer _want_ Sebastian who was nothing but a secondary imitation. A mere mortal who could not compete with serum and metal.

            But that fear – it had only lasted for an instant. A moment at most. Sebastian had _seen_ Chris fall for the couple. And Chris, the brilliant, sensitive, insightful man that he was, didn’t fall for what Sebastian instantly knew was an illusion. A front that the country came to expect, demanding nothing but perfection and strength from their heroes.

            Instead, Chris saw beneath that, to the very real, occasionally flawed, and completely wonderful people they _truly_ were, beneath the armor and behind the shield. Incredibly, even with the care Chris so clearly felt for the men, every time he looked into Sebastian’s eyes, it was with the same love he’d always shown, as true as north and as constant as the sun. It was then that Seb had discovered the true depth of Chris’s heart, and that no matter how strong his feelings for Steve and Bucky grew, it took nothing away from what he felt for Sebastian.

            In that brief moment of fear, Sebastian would have given Chris whatever he wanted. Freedom, in whatever form Chris needed. Whether it be _from_ Sebastian, or the freedom to be _with_ Sebastian, while extending his love beyond just the two of them. Because even as worry had licked at his mind, Sebastian had admitted what had been growing within him since the very first moment the four of them had been in one place. Yes Chris loved the soldiers – but Sebastian loved them too.

            It was an admission that had not stunned him, but rather broken over him with the softness of sunrise. Gentle and somehow kind. And it was a realization he’d intended to contemplate until he’d considered every angle, every potential pitfall, every new glory that could be Chris and his if only their feelings might be returned.

            Then everything had changed. Fires of hate had rained upon them all. And when Seb’s only concern had been in defending Chris, as well as the two super soldiers who had _earned_ their right to live without condemnation, he’d understood. In that moment, watching Chris shed his hesitation of public scrutiny, and speaking with a voice of authority and justice on the soldiers behalf, he’d no longer felt any hesitation regarding his own feelings.

            Of _course_ Sebastian had to love them. Would defend them right by Chris’s side. Perhaps he and Chris had been born to love the soldiers, in a twist of fate that gave them reflections of those faces, and hearts that seemed to beat the same. And of _course_ it took nothing away from the adoration Sebastian had always held for his lover. If anything, he’d simply discovered his capacity for love was greater than he’d ever imagined.

            With that adoration swelling inside him, pressing at his skin until he felt it would beam out of him in a blinding shimmer of light, Sebastian absorbed each gorgeous noise Chris made, writhing beneath him. The blond first clutched at his hair, then grasped at this back with needy, demanding hands. Sebastian would give Chris precisely what he needed, just as he always had.

            “Jesus, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Seb murmured as his trailed wet, open mouthed kisses along the arching line of Chris’s neck, licking at skin that bruised so prettily at the slightest of pressure. His lips curved at Chris’s responding whimper, the sound pure intoxication, one he could never hear enough. “Fuck, Steve and Bucky are just going to lose it the first time they make you fall apart.”

            At the mental image, Chris’s whimper turned into a nearly pained groan, body jolting violently at the exquisite pleasure that shot through him at the idea. Feeling Chris’s cock pulse wetly where it was trapped between their naked bodies, Sebastian’s smile turned into a filthy, wicked grin. If Chris reacted so gloriously to the mere _suggestion_ of them all tangled up in sweaty bliss… Oh yes. Sebastian was so ready to take that irrevocable next step with Chris by his side, to the men he felt were destined to be their lovers. There was no turning back. He’d never once looked forward to what the future might hold more.

 

 

“This isn’t going to work.”

            “Of course it’s going to work. They’re men, and it’s breakfast. Every dude loves breakfast. Especially a big ass breakfast he doesn’t have to cook for himself.”

            Chris rolled his eyes, before biting at his lip pensively as he stared into the waffle batter he was mixing, his emotions every bit as mixed. Last night had been a dream, one that had turned from fear and anxiety into wonder. Disbelief and sheer joy that not only had Sebastian been understanding of the feeling Chris had developed for the soldiers, but that Sebastian _shared_ them.

            Chris could never have imagined such a miracle, which would turn something that left him feeling the deepest of guilt, into another wonderful facet of life he shared with Sebastian. And if Chris had harbored any lingering doubts that perhaps Sebastian wasn’t as sanguine about his lover loving someone else as he implied, that apprehension had been laid thoroughly to rest. When Sebastian had proceeded to weave an erotic symphony with his words, until Chris could nearly feel those other hands and mouths and bodies he longed for pressing against him as Sebastian fucked him so skillfully. Fuck, the thought alone had been incredible, to actually experience it…

            By the warm light of morning, when things seemed a little more clear, Chris had realized that he and Sebastian confession a mutual attraction to the other couple was only _half_ the battle. Of course, it was fantastic they were on the same page, and Sebastian wasn’t going to kick him to the curb as he very well could have. However, that in no way guaranteed Steve and Bucky _returned_ the feelings, or more, wanted to act on them, even if the feelings were present. A prospect that depressed Chris. Not only for his own sake, but now that he knew Sebastian loved the soldiers as well, Chris wanted Sebastian’s love to be returned so much it was pain. Chris wanted Seb to be wrapped up in all the adoration the world could offer, because no one deserved it more.

            When he’d morosely pointed out these facts to Sebastian, the brunet hadn’t been phased in the slightest. “Listen, if these guys have the slightest hint of good taste, they’re already going to be crazy about you. And seeing as how they love each other, I think we can confirm they have good tastes.”

            Chris had blushed, yet felt hopeful none the less. After all, there had been moments, when he’d looked at Steve, seen the way Bucky look at himself, and thought, maybe… However, it was a far leap from thinking the older men _might_ return the feelings, and coming out and declaring their love for the super soldiers. Chris, who’d had a miserable enough time dating Sebastian in the beginning due to his own bumbling anxiety and clumsy attempts at flirting felt daunted at the idea of trying to woo two _more_ men. Sebastian, wonderful, confident, sexy Sebastian, experience no such fears.

            “We just have to seduce them, Chris.” That smirk Chris adored had grown when Chris’s eyes had grown wide and fearful and just a little hazy with lust at the suggestion. “Seduce them with _food_. I mean, we’ve eaten with them before, you’ve seen how those guys pack it away. It’s impressive, really. And remember, I won _you_ over with my Sarmale.”

            At that, Chris smiled as well, remembering how Sebastian had made him the traditional Romanian dish on their third date. While the cabbage rolls had been amazing, it was seeing Seb in the kitchen, moving so effortlessly and skillfully, like an dancer performing, that had tumbled him straight into love. The brunet chatting to him all the while as he cooked, conversation sprinkled with Romanian words, both intentionally and purely out of habit, Chris had simply stared at the man, and known this is precisely what he wanted for the rest of his life.

            So perhaps Seb was right. In any case, it was as good a plan as any. And Chris definitely needed a plan, if he intended to face the proposition of trying to woo the soldiers without simply melting into a pile of anxiety ridden, love stupid goo. Not to mention, Seb looked all adorable, touchable and soft, in his flannel pajama bottoms, and a white t-shirt so worn it was nearly see-through. His hair was mussed, just begging fingers to bury themselves in all that silky softness, the slightest of shadow on his razor sharp jaw. Chris was finding it difficult not to be distracted himself, and it was obvious if the warm smile followed by a delicate kiss Sebastian gave him was any indication. If seduction was the end goal, Chris could not imagine Sebastian would not succeed, looking so cuddly yet devastatingly sexy as he did.

            If Sebastian was irresistible, Chris realized he’d failed to consider just how lethal Steve would look, sleepily shuffling into the kitchen twenty minutes later, normally neatly combed hair in disarray, an equally faded shirt clinging valiantly to muscles that were just unfair, a strip of mouthwatering abdomen revealed as he lifted his hands to rub sleepy eyes. Chris swallowed hard.

            Steve shuffled his way to the coffee maker, poured a cup with bleary eyes, then downed it in one go, before letting out a moan that was frankly indecent. Damn it. Chris hadn’t thought it was possible for Steve to get any more irresistible than he already was. Clearly, Chris had been wrong.

            It was only after Steve seemed to meditate with his eyes closed, clutching to his empty mug, and possibly falling back asleep for a minute or two as he swayed slightly, that he finally seemed to realize he wasn’t alone. Glancing over at Chris and Sebastian, who were watching him with varying looks of amusement and awe, blue eyes widened, sharpened from a sleepy haze. And Steve, to Chris’s everlasting delight, flushed gorgeously. Oh, Chris was having so many thoughts that were a terrible idea when he was wearing sweatpants that did nothing to hide any sign of interest. Clearing his throat, Chris broke the silence first, with a hesitant, “Good morning.”

            Blinking again, Steve looked at the couple, before turning to see the impressive spread the two had set out on the table in the breakfast nook, the uncovered windows surrounding it offering a dazzling view of forest and lake. “You… made breakfast,” Steve stated, voice sleep rough. And ohhh, that wasn’t helping at all.

            Sebastian grinned. “I can see he’s as much a morning person as you are,” he winked at Chris, who chuckled. Seb wasn’t wrong about that. Yet Steve was either still too sleep muddled to catch the humor, or perhaps didn’t appreciate teasing before ten am. Instead, he simply stared at the lavish spread, then at the pair, eyes wide with something Chris couldn’t identify. But it had the smile sliding off his own face, turning into concern. Worry bloomed within him that he’d done something wrong, that they’d made a gesture that was not appreciated.

            Before Chris could spiral any further, he abruptly found himself wrapped in the strongest hug he’d ever known, living steel encasing him in warmth that was intoxicating. At the unexpected gesture, Chris’s eyes darted over a shoulder heavy with muscle, to meet Sebastian’s eyes, wondering briefly how his lover would react to this development. What he saw in those storm cloud eyes was nothing but adoration, even as Sebastian’s gaze turned seductively darker, drawing in the sight of the two men pressed close together.

            With that tacit permission, Chris let his lashes fall, and simply leaned into the embrace that was perfection. Steve surrounded him in a hold so gentle yet unbreakable, Chris felt in that moment a sense of safety he’d never known. Breathing deep, the scent of the golden haired man surrounding him, Chris wrapped his arms around that ridiculously small waist in return. He turned his face into Steve’s neck, instinctively nuzzling into the living heat of the man. And abruptly he was holding empty air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! *insert maniacal laughter* Where did Steve go? Will he and Bucky eat the breakfast? Will Chris and Sebastian's plan succeed??? Stay tuned to for the riveting answer to all these questions and more... 
> 
> Cliff hangers aren't evil right? Just a way to insure interest, righttt? Gotta keep you guys coming back somehow ;) You know the drill - if you like what you've read, I LOVE hearing from you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 24 hour cliff hanger is basically the nicest thing ever right? Way better than a Marvel cliff hanger ;)

Shit. Steve was in a panic. He’d acted on pure instinct, his impulse overwhelming him at the gesture that had left him flat footed. For Chris and Sebastian to take the time and effort to prepare such a lovely breakfast, obviously for the benefit of them all – it was the last thing he’d expected. With his defenses lowered, sleep still dampening his inhibitions, there had been no other option than to pull Chris close. To express through his embrace that which he could not yet find the words. But then, the very tip of Chris’s nose had skimmed over his neck, sending a shock wave down his spine of blissful pleasure. And it had been enough to snap Steve free of his drowsy state, and realize just how bad he’d fucked up.

            In an instant he’d jerked back, putting space between him and the blond which did nothing to calm the reaction in his body, or his pulse that was throbbing in his throat. “Sorry, I didn’t – I mean, you shouldn’t have gone through the trouble, it wasn’t necessary,” Steve rambled, anxiety spiking further when he saw the confused look Sebastian and Chris traded. And no wonder, when his thoughtless actions might have ruined everything.

            Bucky and he had developed a _plan_. When the night before, Steve had insisted they discuss how to reveal their feelings to the other couple with minimum risk of casualties, Bucky had rolled his eyes and elbowed Steve, stating that _of course_ Steve needed a thoroughly worked out strategy, before breaking into a rousing rendition of “Star Spangled Man With A Plan”. After laughing uproariously at his own humor - something Steve couldn’t even be mad about because Bucky laughing over anything always made his heart skip a beat - Bucky had finally subsided enough to agree when Steve pointed out they hardly wanted to make the rest of their stay awkward as hell with unwanted declarations of devotion. So they’d agreed – save any dramatic expressions of adoration until the end of the trip, at which point, if they crashed and burned, they could make a quick exit to lick their wounds and sooth their humiliation in private.

            Yet here Steve was, hardly half an hour into their first day, and he’d already pounced upon Chris, with no self-preservation or self-control. And judging by the increasing looks of bafflements and concern on their faces as he rambled on, he was only making it worse. He had to fix this, fix it, fix it, Steve thought in a blur of nauseous anxiety.

            “Steve, don’t sweat it, seriously. We wanted to do this for you-” Sebastian began, only to be run over in a ramble of words.

            “I didn’t mean, it’s not bad, it’s just, you’re the guest, you’re our guest.” Just a guest, Steve despaired, the couple had not agreed to anything more, had not indicated a desire for anything more, and already he’d held Chris close. Wanted to be holding him still, the way his arms shouted to do, equally aching to hold Sebastian close, and assure him when he saw those gray eyes darken, shifting from soothing to uncertainty. And fuck, now he was causing Sebastian distress, how had he managed to ruin everything so quickly? How had Steve so foolishly thought he could make it through their entire stay without wrecking things? The very strength that made him what he was, must also have made him incapable of handling delicate things, like this vulnerable state where he could not say what he meant without destroying things further.

            At that moment, Bucky wandered into the kitchen, graceful hands twining his hair back into a messy bun with an ease that was enviable, before he stopped as though he’d hit a wall. The tension was thick as Seb, who had made a motion towards Steve froze when Steve visibly flinched back, the trio of them instantly turning their eyes towards Bucky. Looks ranged from concern to horror met Bucky’s gaze.

            “What’s going on?” Bucky questioned, voice casual, even as his gaze narrowed with intent focus. Guilt surging all the harder, Steve shifted towards Bucky, the only safe spot in a world slipping sideways. All his fault.

           

 

As Steve shifted closer, Bucky’s arms went around the blond in a protective move so instinctual it was intrinsic to his very being. “Everything okay?” he prodded when no one spoke. Biting his lip, eyes still trained on Steve, Chris dragged his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture Bucky had become all too familiar with. And immediately felt the need to hold the other man just as close.

            “We, uh, we made you guys breakfast, but I don’t know, maybe we shouldn’t have,” Chris offered, the Boston bedrock accent thickening with the uncertainty in his tone.

            “No, that’s not, I didn’t mean-” Steve stumbled over his words in an instant, violent refute. “I just, I shouldn’t have – fuck,” he trailed off, anxiety pumping off him in a choking wave.

            Even as Bucky rubbed a hand soothingly over the tensed muscles of Steve’s back, he pieced together how such an innocent, and amazing scented scene had gone so awry. Chris and Sebastian had made a gorgeous breakfast spread, the platers of waffles, bacon, eggs and fresh fruit making his mouth water nearly as much as the appearance of the two men morning soft and looking so touchable in well-worn pajamas. And knowing both Steve’s affection for the morning meal, and his lack of ability to access his cognitive thinking abilities until after at least two cups of coffee, Bucky could see how irresistible the lure of expressing his adoration for the others must have been. Yet just what the result of those possible actions might be, Bucky had no idea.

            The only thing that mattered now was soothing his lover, and hopefully, salvaging what looked like a beautiful start of the day, one he could picture all to easily taking place again and again, five years, ten years, forever down the road. Unless that vision of the future he and Steve had woven together with words of hope the night before was already out of reach.

            “Steve, it’s fine baby,” Bucky promised soothingly as Steve’s grip on him flexed anxiously, the strength of his grasp belying the nerves fraying visibly behind wide blue eyes. “Chris, Seb, this is seriously amazing. Steve only meant that we brought you here, wanted to treat you. If anything, we should be the ones slaving over what looks like a fucking incredible meal.”

            Even as Chris’s shoulders lost a fraction of the tension holding them tight, he still looked heartbreakingly uncertain as he took in Steve’s unaccountably distressed state. “Okay,” Sebastian said, brows drawing together as he seemed to be trying to discern the undercurrents running like riptides through the deceptively bright room, ready to pull a body under.

            Ragged to the point of panic, Steve seemed to be beyond the point of realizing what he was saying as he shook his head, “No, I ruined it, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking,” Steve bit out, each word like a self-inflicted bullet wound that had him hunching in on himself.

            “Baby, no, you’re fine,” Bucky reassured him, yet he could see Steve was past the point of reason, past the point of comfort. Sebastian was moving closer, clearly as unwilling to accept Bucky’s explanation as Steve was unable to accept his soothing.

            “What is going on here?” Sebastian demanded, stepping the slightest bit in front of Chris as though to shield his own lover from the potential for hurt that seemed to be slinging around the room. At the gesture, Steve flinched once more, miserable responsibility written all over his face. As clearly as Bucky had seen the futility of fighting against the inevitable a lifetime ago, when every aspect of his life was out of his control, he once again saw that the best laid plans he and Steve had designed were now rendered irrelevant. Fuck it. He worked better spontaneously anyways.

            “Steve, calm down,” Bucky ordered with loving dominance that had the blond finally falling still against him, even as he turned to face both Sebastian and Chris, one nearly suspicious, the other distraught. “Alright, this is in no way the way we meant to tell you, but we love you. Are in love with you. And I’m guessing this adorable mess right here just thought he gave that away ahead of schedule. But, anyways. Yeah. That’s what up.”

            Just that quick, three sets of eyes were on him once more. And this time, they all wore identical expressions of shock. The tension running through the room was now replaced with a staggered silence. Then abruptly broken by laughter. Loud and sudden and nearly hysterical. Just as quickly, three sets of eyes were now pinned on Sebastian, as he clutched at his chest, helpless gales of laughter pouring out of him.

 

 

Okay, so Sebastian knew this was an entirely inappropriate reaction. He was even aware he was in no way helping the situation that had gone from cozy to comical to concerning to flat out absurd. But he just could not believe it. Steve and Bucky loved them. _Loved_ Chris and Sebastian too. They had even had a _schedule_ for confessing said love, if he was understanding Bucky correctly. It was ridiculous. And amazing. If Sebastian had needed any proof they four of them were meant to be, this was it. They were all fucking idiots.

            Meeting Chris’s stunned expression, the blond still clearly processing this highly unexpected turn of events, Sebastian managed to gasp out between snorts of laughter, “I _told_ you, didn’t I? Breakfast. No one can resist it!” Chris blinked slowly. Still in shock, then.

            Turning back to Steve and Bucky, and seeing their respective looks of horror and affront mingled with hurt, Sebastian at last managed to compose himself. Taking a calming breath, he shook his head, the look of affection spreading across his face sappy as hell, and it didn’t matter because they _loved_ him.

            “You two are nowhere near as smart as all those other books say, if you thought for a second there was a chance we didn’t love you too.” Horror and affront shifted into hesitant hope at his words. Moving towards the two, gratified that at last, neither of them flinched away, Sebastian didn’t stop until he laid a hand over the steady beat of Bucky’s heart, the other rising to cup the side of Steve’s neck. “We love you. Both of you.”

            Meeting those blue eyes that had initially reminded him of Chris, but now he knew held galaxies and shades all their own, Sebastian’s smile faded, nothing but want remaining. Not the lustful type that blazed hot and burned fast. Rather, a lifetime long sort of want. One he already knew would never leave. “Can I kiss you Steve?”

            Plush pink lips parted, a soundless exhale, before the blond nodded wordlessly. Even so, Sebastian still looked over to meet Bucky’s gray eyes, and saw the encouragement within them. Then, and only then, did he close the distance, taking those lips with his own.

            Kissing Steve was a revelation. It was a wonder to discover a dance of mouths that was so different from Chris, yet every bit as incredible. The hesitation in the other man quickly melted into pliant sweetness, Steve eagerly meeting everything Sebastian had to give, yet never once taking control of the gorgeous exchange. Finally pulling back a blissful eternity later, Sebastian was breathless, and glorified to see the last of the anxious energy had faded from Steve, leaving behind a look of dazed wonder he felt so fucking honored to have put there. Yet before he could admire the glorious expression any longer, smooth metal fingers were twining in his hair, tugging him until he met Bucky’s mouth in a collision that held not a hint of hesitation. Simply a demanding take, and a generous give in return. _Yes_.

            Feeling more than a bit dazed himself when Bucky pulled back after one last lingering glide of lips, Seb turned, somehow part of a three way embrace now, and wordlessly beckoned Chris over, even as Bucky held out a hand. Smile widening, Chris took it without pause, letting himself be reeled in until Seb had an up close and personal view of Bucky commanding Chris’s mouth every bit as thoroughly. “Holy fuck,” Sebastian muttered, not even realizing he’d spoke aloud until Steve, who’d been cuddling into his side nodded in agreement.

            “Same,” Steve concurred without irony, the sound of his voice having the kissing men pulling apart at last.

            Flushing, Chris smiled self-consciously, yet didn’t have a free hand to run through his hair seeing as how he’d become part of a many limbed snuggle fest. Which Seb decided, was pretty damn awesome. “So, uh… breakfast?”

            Seeming to be completely settled at last, Steve leaned over to drop a kiss as sweet as it was lingering on Chris’s mouth - and oh hell yes, Sebastian was so excited to see more of that – before nodding again. “Breakfast sounds awesome.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter for you, my lovely readers!
> 
> Once again, I have to give so much praise to the ever incredible SebStanLover. She has been absolutely INTEGRAL to this story. More times than I can count, she has carried me through moments when I literally had no idea where to go next. I can't even count the number of ideas she has given then developed with me, but she is directly responsible for the mountain cabin, for the breakfast gone wrong then gone right, for sexy hot tub time, and so much more. This story would not be even half the fic it is without her! Thank you SebStanLover for all the long days discussing this foursome!

“Our guys are completely crazy. You realize this right?”

            Glancing over at Bucky who was lounging comfortably beside him, Chris grinned. “Did you conclude this before or after they decided to jump into a freezing lake?”

            Bucky rolled his eyes, nothing but affectionate exasperation in the gesture. “More like when Steve picked up jumping out of airplanes without a parachute as a hobby.” At that, Chris’s grin turned into a laugh.

            The four had at last sat down and enjoyed the breakfast he and Sebastian had prepared, the experience surprising nowhere near as awkward as Chris might have expected after such dramatic declarations of feelings. Instead, it had felt _right_ , the two couples simple enjoying each other, friendly teasing and bacon stealing running rampant. Something which had amused Chris to no end, when Steve of all people was the main perpetrator. Yet considering the man had repaid his victims of bacon theft with kisses as sweet as they were addicting, no one minded too much.  

            After Steve and Bucky had cleaned up the kitchen, using a mix of creative threats and stern looks to ensure Chris and Seb relaxed and didn’t try to help, they had all agreed to explore the cabin further. With every new room, each one offering a dazzling view through wide, high windows, Chris had felt more certain he could happily never leave, and become a hermit here for the rest of his natural life. They’d made note of the small theater room, deciding unanimously that was what the evening would hold in store. When their tour had ended on one of the countless decks overlooking the lake, the surrounding woods ablaze in glorious fall color, Sebastian had turned to Chris with a sly grin. “You’re looking a little warm there, baby. I think we should cool off – in the lake.”

            Chris had no shame in admitting he’d taken a giant step back in pure self-defense, just in case his lover got the brilliant idea to throw him off the deck straight into what he was certain was frigid water. “Seb, no. It’s the middle of October, that water has got to be freezing.”

            Sebastian’s smirk grew, and as sexy as Chris found it, he valued maintaining his core temperature more. He took another quick step back when Sebastian stalked towards him. Bumping right into Bucky, Chris bit his lip when one muscular arm looped easily around him, tugging him back against that thickly muscular frame. Tipping his chin up, Chris shivered when Bucky smiled at him, and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Bucky promised, and Chris was instantly grateful for the strength that held him up so effortlessly considering his legs suddenly seemed incapable of keeping him upright. That voice, the way it rasped over his skin, it might well be enough to keep Chris warm even in the chilly waters of the lake. Not that he had _any_ desire to test that though.

            Laughing, Steve slung his arm around Sebastian’s shoulder, the brunet instantly winding an arm around Steve’s waist. Seeing it, Chris felt the warmth inside his flare brighter. So new, but so right, his happiness was overwhelming. “Oh come on, I bet it’s not that bad,” Steve grinned as Seb beamed up at him.

            “In that case, you two lunatics are free to find out,” Bucky teased with a chuckle. “I, on the other hand, would much rather give that hot tub a whirl,” he added, nodding towards the tub sitting on the patio, in front of the huge window panes of the indoor heated pool. “What do you say, doll?” he questioned, giving Chris a little squeeze. Seeing the twin smiles Steve and Seb cast his way, Chris swallowed, and nodded.

            Ten minutes, one garment change into swim trunks, and a fiery kiss from Sebastian that felt like wordless permission to enjoy himself while Sebastian did the same, later, Chris sat in the blissfully hot water. The fizzing bubbles melted away the last of the stress that had haunted him from the week prior. Chin propped on his arms folded on the edge of the tub, Chris watched with a contentment so complete it was like sunlight sparkling through his veins, as Sebastian and Steve raced each other towards the end of the dock jutting out into the lake. Granted, it was not a fair race, yet Sebastian used his momentum when he finally caught up with Steve, and tried to shove the man straight into the water. Chuckling softly as the men wrestled, an amusing and blatantly transparent ruse to get their hands on each other, Chris laughed aloud when they tumbled into the water, Seb surfacing seconds later with a shrill “Fuck!” Clearly, Chris had been right. Freezing.

            Even so, the two continued to horse play and splash in the water, while Chris slid deeper into the delicious warmth of the hot tub, lashes closing as he simply absorbed both the heat and the happiness settling deeper inside of him. Until he felt the delicate skim of fingertips trailing down his back. Looking over his shoulders, he met Bucky’s eyes. “Care to cuddle?” Bucky questioned, his trademark charming smile in place. Yet his eyes – they held that warmth Chris had seen before, and hoped, hoped, hoped. Now he knew precisely what that warmth meant, and, he realized, everything within him falling still, this was the first time the two had ever been alone.

            Unable to mask his eagerness, and not even wanting to, Chris slid across the water to curl up on the bench next to Bucky, adorning the way the brunet lifted an arm to circle around his shoulders, pulling him closer yet. Chris decided the delightful warmth of the water held nothing on the heat pumping off of the soldier’s body. Sighing happily, Chris snuggled deeper into all that exquisite muscle, reaching out to tangle his fingers with Bucky’s metal hand. The brunet tensed slightly in surprise, before relaxing once more. And so, the two sat, twined together in comfortable silence.

            Glancing over when he noticed the lake had become suspiciously devoid of splashing noises and shouts, Chris felt another shiver trail through him when he noticed Sebastian and Steve equally wrapped around each other, the sight gorgeous enough to have everything in his tightening in reaction. Biting his lip, Chris glanced up at Bucky again, to see the brunet watching him with something close to awe moving over his features. And Chris wanted nothing more than to close the scant few inches between them. But before that – “Thank you.”

            Brows lifting in surprise, Bucky continued to trace patterns on Chris’s skin absently. “Thank you?” he repeated in confusion.

            “For… this,” Chris finally settled on, lifting a hand to make a helpless gesture to try and encompass everything. “For bringing us here, for giving us _you_. It’s just, pretty incredible,” he finished, frustrated that his normal gift for words felt so inadequate in this moment.

            Expression growing more intense, Bucky stared at him with a near frown, to the point Chris nearly turned away, yet before he could, Bucky captured his chin in an effortlessly strong grip that made his breath grown shallow. Forcing him to stare into those eyes that Chris has first thought resembled Sebastian’s, but grew to realize held an array of colors and expressions all their own. “I really do, you know. Love you,” Bucky spoke fiercely, as though he feared he had to _convince_ Chris to believe him.

            Shifting until he straddled Bucky’s lap in a move that was intimate rather than sexual, the other man’s hands coming to rest on his hips, Chris cupped Bucky’s face in his own hands. “I love you too,” he replied, no edge of hesitation in his voice.   This time, there was no holding back from pressing closer, and meeting those lips with his own.

            Unlike their first kiss, which had filtered through shock and been flavored with disbelief, now there was nothing but the taste of Bucky in his mouth. Coaxing those sculpted lips until they parted beneath his own, Chris groaned as Bucky’s tongue stroked deep, taking him over in a moment, and he willingly gave over all control. Shuddering in delight as silky smooth metal fingers glided up his spine, pressing him closer until they were chest to chest, Chris gasped at the hint of teeth briefly trapping his tongue, before nipping at his lower lip.

            Completely lost, he surrendered himself to the exquisite dance of mouths, the kiss wet and deep and adoring. In it, he felt all the love Bucky’s voice had demanded he accept. Twining one hand into damp waving hair, Chris pressed the other over the ragged seam where metal met flesh, in a wordless gesture of comfort for a hurt he was certain would never completely heal.

            Bucky’s resulting noise was wounded, his hands tightening almost painfully on Chris, the kiss going from languid and deep to desperate in a flash. Trembling, Chris wordlessly urged Bucky to take everything he wanted, melting into the possessive hold. Hesitation something that was a foreign concept. Not since he’d watched Bucky walk towards the hot tub, the man having taken a few minutes longer than Chris. The brunet had peeled off his t-shirt, Chris nearly passing out at the gesture. Not only at all that ridiculously thick muscle at last bared to his heated gaze. But at the entirely unexpected, and incredibly sexy nipple piercings adorning that chest. The subject of metal body modification was one Chris hadn’t ever given any thought, until he saw it on Bucky. But suddenly, he could think of nothing else but the desire to touch then taste those cool metal bars piercing through flesh, to tug on them with teeth, and see if they were as deliciously sensitive as he hoped.

            Bucky though, had been transfixed by Chris instead. His eyes had gone dark with want tracing over the tattoos sprawled across his skin, none of which had ever been exposed to his gaze before. Chris’s body art was a well-kept secret, one who few knew about. Yet as Bucky stared, his gaze nearly a physical caress, Chris had trembled, and wanted to show, and share, every one last of his secrets with the man.

            Now, as Chris pressed closer yet, the heat of the water inconsequently when compared to the living fire of the man, he gave in to his desire, to skim delicate finger tips over metal piercing taunt little nipples, and delighted in the way Bucky groaned harshly in response. Chris was even more delighted with the way Bucky in turn trailed his lips over the ink adorning his collar bone, licking then biting at the sensitive skin. He wanted this more than he wanted his next breath.

 

 

Gasping as he broke the surface of water, Sebastian felt as though the breath has been knocked out of him with the force of a freight train. The cold was a violent assault on his system, the shock leaving him shuddering, struggling to remember the mechanics of simply keeping himself afloat. “Fuck!” he shouted, the exclamation doing little to alleviate the sensation of painfully frigid water encasing him. Though it certainly expressed his current state of being, quite eloquently he though.

            Turning to glare at Steve, who rather than freezing his own nuts off, was laughing his ass off instead, while casually treading water with an ease that immediately had Sebastian reconsidering his love for the man. How dare Steve look so sexy, all wet and glistening, _and_ be immune to what Seb was confident was artic temperature conditions? There was no justice.

            “This is officially the worse idea you’ve ever had,” Seb managed between chattering teeth, as he started back towards the dock, more than ready to haul himself out of the lake, and straight into a scalding hot shower.

            Steve, the bastard, only laughed harder, nearly going under water as he clutched at his chest, eyes scrunched tight in mirth. “It was your idea!” he managed to gasp out, snorting harder when Sebastian’s glare grew as hot as his body was cold. Okay, that was true. And Sebastian _might_ have admitted Steve was right, if the soldier hadn’t still been laughing.

            Pausing in his frantic, flailing paddling towards the dock, Sebastian sent a longing glance towards the temptation and relief offered by the towel he’d left there, but decided, a man had to have priorities. And on the rare occasions, something took precedence over preventing hypothermia. Such as now.

            Laughter turning into wet sputters at the huge splash of water that hit him square in the face, Steve blinked in shock to stare at Sebastian, who was now clinging to the edge of the dock to keep himself afloat as he gave into helpless peals of laughter. Wide blue eyes blinking at the unexpected assault, Steve watched, a smile slowly creeping over his face as Sebastian subsided into weak chuckles. It was a smile that _should_ have warned Seb of impending doom. But it wasn’t until Steve smirked and began to swim towards him, that he felt the approaching danger. And immediately tried to avoid it.

           “Don’t you _dare_ ,” Sebastian began, even as he turned and tried to use thoroughly numb hands to haul himself out of the water, and peril’s way. Which, in retrospect, seemed like such a useless attempt. After all, he was only a man, who was being hunted by a super soldier.

            Yelping as he suddenly found himself flung backwards, water closing over his head once more, Sebastian broke the surface with a completely manly and dignified shriek – or at least that’s how he’d describe the sound under intense interrogation. If anyone else would characterize it as a high pitched sorority girl’s scream instants before being axe murdered, _clearly_ they must have had water in their ears.

            Shoving back his hair from his face, Sebastian leveled his best scowl at Steve, who’s smirk only grew. And damn if that expression didn’t have Seb’s heart pounding all the harder, the racing of his pulse having nothing now to do with icy temperatures and instinctive panic.

            “I take back every nice thing I’ve ever said about you,” Sebastian asserted, treading water as Steve swam in an effortless circle around him, feeling more than a little like a shark’s prey, vulnerable, helpless to escape. Though, as his pulse spiked harder with mingled terror and excitement when with one last little smile, Steve slid beneath the surface, Seb wondered if he _really_ wanted to escape.

            Frowning when he turned, trying to see through the dark lake water, Sebastian searched for any sign of the blond, yet saw not a ripple to give away his presence. “Steve, knock it off,” Seb called, both hating and loving every second of this game. He dreaded the heart attack he was certain was impending, but adored the fact that the man he’d seen all too serious, all too often, was playing with him. Seb was delighted he’d coaxed Steve into setting aside that shield which both physical and metaphorical Steve hefted so frequently, and just letting _go_. Since this morning, Steve had seemed lighter, happier than Sebastian had ever seen him. And Sebastian adored it.

            Yelping when a hand wrapped suddenly wrapped around his ankle, tugging sharply, threatening to drag him under, Sebastian kicked hard, breath short and pulse racing when suddenly Steve emerged before him. Leveling a punch at Steve’s shoulder both in retaliation, and because frankly after being manhandled by Steve, he felt it was only fair he do some manhandling back, Sebastian moaned at the nearly blistering heat he felt coming off the other man.

            Steve was the one suddenly gasping in surprise when he found a Sebastian blanket wrapping around him with all the devotion of a Snuggy. “Fuck, you are hot,” Sebastian chattered through teeth still clanking almost painfully together, tucking his face into Steve’s neck, which despite the water beading there was radiating warmth like a living fire. God, it was delicious.

            Rather than teasing Seb for the far too easy double entendre of his statement, Steve wrapped those impossibly strong arms around him instead, enfolding him in heat, and effortlessly keeping them both afloat. Just that quickly, suddenly Sebastian was no longer so eager to get out. Not when there was nowhere else he’d rather be. Twining his legs around that narrow waist, Sebastian finally pulled back when his shivers had subsided, the water no match for Steve’s warmth, to stare into eyes gone solemn.

            “Better?” Steve questioned, his voice gone rough, low, rasping over Sebastian gorgeously, until he shivered once more in response.

            Swallowing, Sebastian nodded, even as he trailed his eyes down to those plush lips, and watched them part in response. “Yeah,” he breathed, licking his lips. A breathy groan spilled unbidden from him when Steve’s hands tightened nearly to the point of pain on his skin, the blond gasping in response.

            “Seb,” Steve panted out, as one hand slid up the naked expanse of Sebastian’s back, pressing their chest’s closer together until Sebastian could feel their hearts pounding against one another. “Can I kiss you?” The question was an echo of Sebastian earlier. And the explicit request for consent had Sebastian losing his remaining grasp on control.

            “Fuck, yes,” Seb replied, before taking the initiative, and taking Steve’s lips with his own. Instantly, every part of him was on fire. The enthusiasm with which Steve kissed him, devotion in every motion as he learned Sebastian’s mouth with a focused intention that left Seb feeling nearly light headed, it was incredible. Slow, and thorough and _intent_ , the mating of lips unlike anything he’d ever known. Even so, as he thought of Chris in the moment, he couldn’t help but drawing a gorgeous parallel between the two men. The similarities between the blonds went so much deeper than the surface, both so kind and _sweet_ , an almost innocent vulnerability to them in the way they saw the world and the people in it. A black and white view that said they saw the world for what it was, with all its flaws, yet still managed to see a light within in that many people never did. There was a purity there, and it was no wonder like had called to like.

            Steve and Chris, they truly deserved each other, two gorgeous souls who had yet to be broken by the struggles they’d faced. And as much as Sebastian loved Bucky, because God, he did, he couldn’t help but think Bucky and he were so damn lucky to have the love of the other two. Lucky to be entrusted with the hearts of men who despite their strength, deserved someone who would act as a shield against any hurt that might ever come their way.

            Kissing Steve as though he could express every inch of that overwhelming love with the intimate glide of mouths alone, Sebastian thought perhaps he’d managed when Steve pulled back, those blue eyes nearly swallowed by black. Steve’s response was naked in the way he held Bucky so close, hands clenched in an instinctive need for more. Yet blanketing the lust that was laid bare in that darkened gaze was an burning adoration that filled Sebastian up so completely, the lake could have frozen solid around them, and he never would have felt the chill.

            “I love you,” Seb blurted out, even as Steve echoed the sentence at the same time, their words layering over each other. And it was perfect. Grinning, Seb pressed one more kiss to plush lips, before as one, they turned to glance back towards the deck, where they saw Chris and Bucky wrapped just as completely around each other. While there was no jealousy, but rather a feeling of rightness seeing it, Sebastian still felt a pull of longing within him. Together, all of them, is where they ought to be.

            Seeing the same sentiment in that gorgeous gaze when their eyes met once more, Sebastian smiled, awed all over again to find someone else with whom he was utterly in tune. “Hot tub?”

            Steve grinned in happiness at the suggestion. “Hot tub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wishes I was in a hot tub right now*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the men start to explore each other! Up next, alllll the smut. Unfortunately, that chapter will take a bit longer to come out because a) I haven't written it yet, b) it is the most ambitious sex scene I will have EVER written, and c) I'm currently under the weather. So please be patient, but know that I have all sorts of delicious sexy wickedness in store for you!
> 
> Happy comments are always appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are... at long last... This chapter took eight and a half solid hours to compose. So I truly hope you enjoy it, because it was a real labor of love. All the smut!! My sincerest thanks goes to SebStanLover, and 70secretkinks for helping me figure out just how to get these men together. Because let me say, four dicks is a lot of dicks to wrangle... *stares off into the distance* Without further ado, enjoy the chapter of smut my lovely readers.

Drifting towards the floor to ceiling windows that looked over the lake, Chris pressed his hand to the glass, the smooth surface cool against his skin. Yet the chill was no competition to the fire crackling behind him, or the surging sense of incredible happiness burning within him.

            When Steve and Sebastian had joined he and Bucky in the hot tub, the last thing missing had fallen into place, and the contentment within Chris had been utterly complete. Exchanging lazy kisses, the four had simply cuddled in the water until at last Bucky had declared he was in danger of becoming a super raisin. Laughing, they’d all agreed, and in short order, with gratuitous “helping” hands skimming over damp skin, they clambered out of the tub with varying degrees of grace. Several showers later, the four had come together once more, at last ready to enjoy the small theater room to the fullest.

            It was with a sense of deja vu that the men all crammed together on one of the couches, limbs in a tangle. Yet this time, it wasn’t due to cramped accommodations, the plush furniture spacious, but rather a simple need to be as close as possible. And so they’d wiled the day away, occasionally pausing their epic movie marathon for forays to the kitchen, where they stocked up on popcorn, cookies, snacks and drinks to keep them satisfied. It was lazy and simple and so natural, as Chris had curled up against Seb’s side, the brunet’s hand tangled with Bucky, who’s other hand was stroking through Steve’s hair as the blond lay with his head in Bucky’s lap. It was incredible.

            Incredible to realize that something Chris had never known he’d missed, his life would now be incomplete without. His love for Sebastian was as consuming as ever. But now, his love for Steve and Bucky were a perfect complement, the three of them filling his heart in a way he’d never realized he could ever know. Staring out at the beauty of the stars clear and cutting in the night sky, the light of the moon shimmering upon the water of the lake, gilding the fire of autumn leaves into silver, Chris drank it in. He felt so damn fortunate for this gorgeous escape. And so fucking blessed that the dazzling view before him couldn’t begin to compare to the exquisiteness of the scene he’d left only moments before.

            Hearing the whisper soft sounds of bare feet on plush carpet behind him, Chris’s lashes fell, mouth curving at the feel of deliciously soft lips pressing to base of his neck. He didn’t need to look to know the feel of his lover against him, the scent of Sebastian wrapping around him the way those strong arms did, enfolding him in the sensation of home. “Hey,” Chris rasped out, voice tight with the simple feeling of that sculpted mouth upon his skin.

            “What are you doing out here baby?” Sebastian breathed, lavishing an open mouthed kiss on sensitive skin, a frown in his voice when he added, “You’re cold.”

            Unprotestingly, Chris let himself be tugged towards the giant fireplace in the gorgeous living room. He’d been passing through on the way to the kitchen for more drinks when the lure of the view outside had pulled him towards the window. Yet as the heat of the fire licked over him, Chris shivered, not having realize how chilled he’d become touching by the glass. Clearly he’d been hypnotized by the stunning night longer than he’d realized.

            “Came to grab another drink. Got distracted,” Chris admitted, smiling at Sebastian as the brunet linked his arms around his waist, the connection blissful.

            “Good thing I came to save you,” Seb teased, the corners of lips curving up in that beautiful way they did.

            “Good thing,” Chris agreed, voice serious as he stared into those eyes that were even more enchanting than the night sky.

            Gaze going soft, Sebastian tugged Chris closer yet, pressing their lips together in a kiss that was all slow gliding, gentle brushes, and complete adoration. Sinking into the kiss which warmed him up better than any fireplace ever could, Chris lost himself in it. He hadn’t realized how different a simple meeting of lips could be, yet now, he would never mistake one of the men’s kiss for another.   Bucky was command and strength and a sexiness that melted Chris’s mind. Steve was coaxing and adoring and a romance that melted Chris’s heart. And Sebastian – Sebastian was years of knowledge and pleasure and _home_.

            Groaning into Seb’s mouth as the other man licked deep, taking over and sliding him under into nothing but need, Chris forgot everything but the feel of Sebastian’s hands gliding up his back, into this hair, tilting his head just so until the connection was even better, deeper, wetter and so fucking perfect. Time once more meaningless, and Chris wasn’t sure how much had passed when sounds other than the crackling of logs burning or Sebastian’s pleased little noises penetrated the haze of desire surrounding him.

            Aware they were no longer alone as well, Sebastian pulled back with one last, lingering graze of teeth over Chris’s bottom lip, before they as one turned to see Bucky and Steve standing nearby, varying expressions of delight and desire on those gorgeous faces.

            “Here I came out to make sure you guys didn’t get stuck in the giant fridge, making two more human popsicles, to see you’re burning it up instead,” Bucky teased, eyes dark as he stared at the two of them wrapped around each other. Steve rolled his eyes, and elbowed his husband, though his gaze was every bit as lust filled.

            Even as Chris flushed, Sebastian laughed aloud. “I think jumping into that lake today was as close to becoming frozen as I’d like to get. Besides, could you resist this gorgeous guy, looking so beautiful in the firelight?”

            Fearing he might simply dissolve altogether, Chris looked back into Sebastian’s eyes, knowing his heart was on his face. The man had never failed to make him feel desirable and sexy and _worthy_ , even at his lowest. “I love you,” Chris murmured, breath coming out shaky when Sebastian pressed an adoring kiss to his forehead. Cuddling deeper into his embrace, Chris still heard Steve’s fervent reply.

            “I couldn’t.” Turning enough to meet that blue gaze he’d come to depend on, Chris instantly wanted to pull Steve close. To burrow into that hold that was every bit as gentle as Sebastian’s. Yet before Chris could reach out, Bucky tugged Steve onto the couch, body relaxed though his gaze glinted with a focus that felt like a physical caress stroking over Chris’s skin.

            “Please though, don’t stop on our account,” Bucky spoke, voice going deeper. Both the sound and the implication sent a shiver down Chris’s spine, and he bit his lip when the blue in Steve’s eyes nearly disappeared altogether.

            “Only if you want to,” Steve added. The tightness in his voice leaving no doubt _he_ wanted it.

            Cupping Chris’s jaw, fingers scratching pleasurably through his short beard, Sebastian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Question on his face, though there was no hint of pressure. “What do you think baby? Want to give them a show?” No pressure, but definite encouragement.

            Letting out a shaky breath, Chris didn’t even have to consider. Yes. He wanted that. The four of them hadn’t gone any further than kissing that day, which was still far more than Chris had imagined twenty four hours ago he’d ever be privileged enough to receive. Yet now, with several beers in him, and courage growing with every caressing gaze the soldiers cast upon him, his courage grew. Chris wanted this. To pleasure Sebastian. To show how good he could be. And to finally, _finally_ , experience everything he could with the other men as well.

            “Yes,” Chris breathed, knowing Sebastian was fanatical about consent. Just one more thing he loved about his man. Hearing it, gray eyes went bright with happiness. Before they firmed, taking on the edge of command that had everything within Chris instantly relaxing, submitting, knowing that Sebastian would take care of him.

            Tugging his face forward for one more hard, brief kiss, Seb murmured “Good boy,” against his lips, hand squeezing Chris’s side in encouragement. Before he shifted back ever so slightly.

            “Baby, you’re so gorgeous. Why don’t we show them how much, hmm?” Sebastian said, his tone conversational. His eyes made it clear it was an order, and it was one Chris was aching to obey.

            Shifting back a few inches, though he mourned the way Seb’s fingers fell away from his skin at the movement, Chris drew in a breath. Then he grabbed the hem of his shirt, and tugged it over his head. Logically, he knew both Steve and Bucky had seen him in less than that, hours ago. Yet the eroticism of them _watching_ him take his clothes off was intoxicating. He had to steady himself before he fumbled with the drawstring on his soft pajama pants, then pushed them to the floor, kicking them off when they pooled around his feet. Standing there in nothing more than snug boxer briefs, shivering once more as firelight flickered over his skin, though he felt anything but cold when he could _feel_ three sets of eyes tracing over him, Chris paused. He was uncertain if Sebastian meant for him to strip all the way to his skin. Until his lover nodded, no need for words between them, when submission and command was a dance between them they knew perfectly.

            Tucking his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, Chris tugged, pulling them down, then straightening back up, his already hard, flushed cock smacking against his tensing abdomen. Hearing the harsh noise coming from the couch, Chris shyly chanced a look. He saw Bucky’s eyes practically devouring him, metallic hand pressing hard over the obvious bulge tenting his sweatpants, the other cupping the back of Steve’s neck. Steve, who was biting his lip so hard it looked painful, gripped the edge of the couch cushions so tightly his knuckle turned white. Shyness evaporating at the sheer approval he saw in their gazes, Chris looked up through his lashes at Sebastian. And was rewarded with an expression of love and praise in those beautiful features.

            “Perfect. You’re so good for me,” Sebastian purred, each word liquid sunshine singing through Chris’s veins. “Now, me next doll.”

            Chris didn’t always undress Sebastian. Or even himself for that matter. Sometimes his lover ripped off their clothes with an enthusiasm that was eroticism in itself. But when they had the time, when they played, Chris _loved_ the act. He adored teasing out the process, tracing hands over every inch of skin he revealed. As he did now, finger tips charting the body he knew as well as he knew his own.

            Kneeling as he drew Sebastian’s pajama’s down his legs, mouth curving at the rough inhalations of breath when Steve and Bucky both realized his boyfriend was bare beneath, Chris helped his lover step out of them. Then he let his eyes fall closed as Sebastian placed a hand upon his head, his gladness over Chris’s obedience making that sunlight pulse like liquid ecstasy inside of him.

            Unable to help himself, Chris leaned in to press a kiss on the sharp jut of Seb’s hip bone, mouthing along the sexy line before nuzzling against the mouthwatering length of Sebastian’s erection. Long and thick and fucking perfect, velvet over steel, Chris couldn’t resist pressing delicate kisses at the base, looking up innocently when Sebastian’s fingers tightened in his hair. “You want to show them how good you suck my cock, sweetheart?”

            Swallowing, Chris could only nod, cause fuck, yes he wanted that. Wanted to show how good he could be, for Sebastian. For them all…

            Pleased, Sebastian traced his thumb over Chris’s plush lips, his own mouth parting when Chris greedily drew the digit deep, tonguing and sucking faithfully as though it were Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. “Fuck, baby,” Seb gritted, reluctantly pulling his hand free, before cupping Chris’s head, and directed his already leaking dick towards Chris’s glistening lips.

            Groaning in sheer bliss, Chris gratefully sucked the broad, flaring head of Seb’s cock into his mouth, lavishing licks over the sensitive skin, sucking with pleasure at the taste of pre-come delicious and sharp on his tongue. Yet it wasn’t enough for either of them, and when Sebastian began to thrust, gently yet inexorably pressing the hot length of his dick deeper, Chris relaxed his throat, eager to take as much of his lover as he could. Reaching up to brace his hands on Sebastian’s narrow hips, he bobbed his head, taking Seb deep until the head of his cock was nudging the back of Chris’s throat, threatening to choke him. And fuck, Chris loved it.

            Murmuring filthy praise all the while, Sebastian’s fingers combed through Chris’s hair, before he pressed his thumb once more to the corner of Chris’s lip, gritting out a pained noise when Chris managed to take that too, plush lips stretched wide around the intrusion.

            “Fuck you look so damn good, taking me like a pro,” Sebastian slurred, and Chris’s back arched at the verbal petting, his forgotten cock throbbing between his legs. Yet at the sound of skin sliding over skin, Chris managed to gather himself enough to lift heavy lashes, and saw Bucky watching him with the intensity of the sniper he was, his own sweatpants pulled low enough that his frankly obscene cock was freed, hand gliding over it, the sight his thick cock sliding through his grip hypnotizing. And Steve… Jesus.

            The Captain had shoved up his shirt, one hand feverishly plucking at a mouthwateringly tight nipple, the other thumbing over the slit in his equally gorgeous dick, gathering moisture before stroking his cock in a slow, gentle slide that was a contrast to Bucky’s rough, hurried tugs. Yet meeting that gaze, Chris understood Steve was every bit as desperate, when filthy words fell from that innocent looking mouth, and Steve erupted, frankly unreal ribbons of come painting his flexing abdomen. Grunting, Bucky was only moments behind, the vulnerability and honesty of the pleasure etching over his features making Chris’s dick dribble pre-come until it was leaking to the floor.

            “Fuck that’s so incredibly hot,” Sebastian gasped, thrusts turning sharper at the display. Chris would have agreed, were his mouth not occupied, doing his best to bring Sebastian to an equally incredibly hot end. Tongue fluttering along the sensitive spot right beneath the head, Chris grazed delicately with his teeth, could feel Seb’s cock pulsing in his mouth, and was desperate to taste his lovers release pouring down his throat. Yet even as he drew Sebastian closer to ecstasy, Chris jolted at the same moment that Sebastian swore once more. At the feel of a hand brushing over his side.

            Letting Sebastian’s cock drag over his lips before sliding free, Chris was breathing harshly as he stared with wide eyes at Steve, who was suddenly kneeling by his side. The blond had at last removed his shirt entirely, pajama pants gone, though he was in deliciously sexy boxer briefs, his still hard – _fuck_ – cock peeking out from the waistband.

            “Can I taste?” Steve breathed, nothing but naked want in his voice and his face. Both blonds looked up to Sebastian for permission, who tipped his head back, expression pained, tone so fucking pleasured as he panted out, “Hell yes.”

            Taking Seb at his word, Steve dived in. Yet it wasn’t to enveloping that glistening cock with his bite swollen lips, but instead to shove his tongue between Chris’s parted lips, licking the taste of pre-come from his mouth. Moaning, Chris angled his body to better press into all that muscle, tongue stroking against Steve’s in a dance that was slick and perfect, burning through the haze that had surrounded him. Now his want was a sharp and defined thing, that encompassed both men touching him.

            “Oh Jesus,” Sebastian panted, and Chris pulled back, was gratified when Steve willingly gave up his lips to instead lick and bite along his neck as Chris looked up, to see Sebastian trembling as a gleaming arm wrapped around his waist. Bucky was licking hotly along his shoulder, his dark eyes gazing down at Steve and Chris kneeling like supplicants before Seb.

            “Steve. Why don’t you show him just how good you can be? In thanks for such an amazing show,” Bucky suggested. A grin tugging across his features at the words, Steve gave Chris another lingering kiss. Before leaning forward and mouthing at the head of Seb’s cock.

            “Fuck!” Seb swore, pupils blown as the stared down at the sight of the soldier pressing delicate kisses to his dick. Then he made an incomprehensible noise when Chris leaned forward eagerly once more, the two blonds both licking at his cock and each other. The dual stimulation had Sebastian’s knees giving, yet effortlessly Bucky held him up, wrapping his metallic hand around the base of Sebastian’s cock, giving it a teasing stroke.

            Breathing deep, Chris delighted in the bittersweet taste of Seb leaking over his tongue mingled with the softer taste of Steve kissing him around the dick they both worshiped with their mouths. Steve reaching out until he found one of Chris’s hands, tangling them tightly together. The connection was one so intimate and adoring, Chris felt his eyes dampen. Closing them tight, he sighed in sheer delight and relief when Seb jerked from his lips, and began to come, moans loud and trembling, streamers stripping over both Chris and Steve’s faces. Then Chris shuddered when Steve buried fingers in his hair, and began to lick the release off his face with needy little whimpers.

            “Steve,” Chris groaned, even as he savored the taste of Sebastian on his lips, slowly cleaning Steve’s face with the same adoring attention. Giving in, he turned completely, until his unflagging erection rubbed up against Steve’s, the soldier having never once softened, and if that wasn’t the sexiest thing ever, he didn’t know what was.

            Until of course Sebastian slid to his knees, Bucky going with him, hand milking the last drops from his dick, Sebastian groaning at the overstimulation. Yet despite his hand reaching back to bury in Bucky’s hair, he didn’t ask the other man to stop. And yes, _that_ might be the sexiest thing ever too.

            Rutting against one another, feeling his control fraying, Chris let his mouth roam, eager to touch and taste and learn every part of Steve. He shoved at the soldier’s underwear until Steve practically ripped them off, the better to rub against each other. Nipping at Steve’s ear, tonguing hotly at it, Chris reveled in the way Steve’s dick jerked against him. Sucking marks onto perfectly golden skin, Chris soaked in the helpless whimpers Steve made. Licking over one unfairly curved pec, Chris gave in and sucked on one tight little nipple, then gloried in the nearly bruising grip as Steve’s fingers clenched on his skin.

            “Fuck. Please, I want to… can I finger you?” Steve panted, his hands tugging restlessly on Chris’s hips, urging their cocks to rub against each other harder, faster. Before either blond could glance at the men who had loved them first for permission, for _approval_ , the brunets both groaned out a “Yes,” the strained chorus of consent all that Chris needed.

            “Stuff?” Chris managed, wanting to feel those impossibly strong hands on in, _in_ him. Then he blinked with Steve held up a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms he’d produced out of God knew where.

            “I may have, uh, had them in my pocket,” Steve admitted sheepishly as Chris stared at him. Then flushed at Chris’s fervent reply.

            “Gotta love a man with a plan,” Chris panted, before jolting at the low burst of laughter from Bucky. But before he could question it, Steve had rolled his eyes, and tugged Chris into a kiss once more. A kiss Chris lost himself in until he heard the tell-tale sound of the little tube being popped open. Then he felt one slick hand rubbing over his still straining, aching erection. Yet before his mind was completely gone, Chris tugged the strip of condoms from Steve’s hand, tossed them to the floor.

            “Unless you and Bucky want them, Seb and I… we don’t. We’re clean.” The decision was one the couple had made earlier that morning, when quick showering had turned into not so quit making out, and wondering discussions of what might be. Sebastian and Chris were clean, and more, were confident that with their serums, and frankly, their unfailing love, the soldiers were too. More so, they both agreed they didn’t want any sort of barriers between any of them. Still though, if any one of them wanted to use protection, Chris would never hold it against them, or argue.

            “So are we. And we trust you. But… are you sure?” Steve questioned, eyes roving over Chris’s and Sebastian’s faces both, as though to discern a hint of hesitation. Yet he didn’t find it, when Chris smiled.

            “We are sure. If you are.”

            Steve didn’t reply. Yet his sudden blur of action was a response all the same. Whimpering, Chris let himself be arranged, enhanced muscle shifting him until he was draped over Steve’s thighs, straddling the soldier. The kneeling man held Chris up effortlessly with another hand supporting Chris’s back as Steve slowly learned every inch of Chris’s dick with gentle fingers. Head tipping back, feeling incredibly safe despite the precariousness of his position, Chris groaned. “Steve, please,” he begged, loving the sense of helplessness, and yet the certainty that he’d be taken care of. A sensation he’d only ever known with Sebastian before.

            Almost before the words were out of his throat, Steve gave his cock one last lingering stroke, before reaching around to Chris’s exposed hole, fingers tracing sensitive skin. Shuddering, Chris collapsed forward, face pressed to hot skin that smelled like heaven as he writhed on Steve’s lap, trying to rut their cocks together while pressing back on fingers that circled yet never pressed deep. “Please,” he groaned once more, then shouted as one finger slowly, relentlessly slid inside, the stretch delicious, but not nearly enough. Even so, Chris sinuously moved, fucking himself back on the digit as Steve crushed him tighter with the arm around his waist, clearly overcome.

            Wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, Chris bore down, flexing around the smoothly stroking digit in a blatant enticement. “More, I need more,” he pleaded, and was rewarded with one more swear falling from angelic lips, and another finger pressing deep, stretching him gently. “Oh fuck yes,” Chris sobbed as those wicked fingers gently scissored inside of him. Fucking into him, before a third joined it, and then curled. Jolting as star bursts exploded behind his eyes, Chris cried out, his motions turning weak with pleasure as he still tried to ride the fingers rubbing relentlessly at his prostate.

            “Steve, I want you in me,” Chris managed to string the words together, vocalizing the need that was an ache inside of him. Groaning, Steve dropped his own head to Chris’s shoulders. Before, in a move that was incredibly swift and impressively strong, Steve turned Chris around so that his head to could tip back on Steve’s broad shoulder, back pressed to chest. Chris’s eyes locked on Sebastian, who was watching him with hooded eyes and an open, panting mouth.

            Lips parting as he felt Steve’s hand pulling free from his clenching body, then slicking over his own cock before wiping carelessly on his discarded t-shirt, Steve grasped Chris’s hips with his erotic strength. And then began to slowly lower Chris over the incredible girth of his dick.

 

 

The moans that Bucky’s lips sucking hard upon Sebastian’s skin had drawn out turned into straight up whimpers, as Sebastian watched Chris shudder while he was slowly impaled on the truly impressive girth of Steve’s erection. Kneeling before the two blonds, Sebastian had the perfect view of the way Steve’s face was screwed up with both lust, and an intense desire not to hurt Chris, who’s rim was stretched tight as he gradually sank lower and lower on that fucking monster of a dick.

            Chris trembled so hard he looked in danger of simply falling apart, yet Steve held him upright with his arm across his chest, hand pressed over Chris’s heart. There was so much love in the gesture, Sebastian could hardly stand it. His own heart clenched in wondrous disbelief that this all could be his.

            “They’re incredible, aren’t they?” Bucky whispered, his hair brushing over Sebastian’s neck, the sensation making Sebastian shudder. As did the way Bucky continued to tease a hand over Sebastian’s cock, until overstimulation had subsided, and raw need took Seb over once more.

            “So beautiful,” Seb gritted out. And fuck, they were. The golden blond, the darker blond, so similar and yet perfectly different, neither simply fucking one another. Instead they were making love, the emotion between the two so raw a blind man could see it. It was gorgeous. And see it, Sebastian was nearly on edge all over again.

            “So are you,” Bucky breathed out, teeth teasing along the edge of Seb’s shoulder. For long minutes, both brunets had been transfixed by Steve and Chris losing themselves in one another. Yet now, as Steve’s eyes locked on Bucky and Seb, before he groaned and let his head tip back, the feel of Chris now slowly rising and falling on his dick clearly more than he could handle, Sebastian could practically feel Bucky turn his attention to him alone.

            “Bucky,” Sebastian began, before he whimpered once more. Feeling the fire hot length of Bucky’s dick sliding along the small of his back, he felt cheated that he had yet to actually see Bucky in all his glory. Yet when Seb made to move, immovable hands held him implacably in place, and the small thrill that shot through him at the demonstration of power was undeniable. The dynamic of being overpowered was as unfamiliar as it was erotic.

            Both Sebastian and Chris knew they were equals in strength. Yet never once had they tested it, Chris loving being taken over just as much as Sebastian loved taken him over. But now… feeling Bucky taking that control, Seb found himself melting into it. The surprise was unexpected, but incredible.

            Determined to maintain his own measure of control even as he gave into the commanding hold, Seb arched his back, rubbed his ass over the erection that from the couch, and now from much closer quarters seemed every bit as impressive as Steve’s. Both he and Chris had dicks he was fucking proud of, impressively thick and long. But Bucky and Steve… there was no _doubt_ those two had been scientifically modified. And all for the better.

            Smirking when Bucky’s grip turned painful before deliberately loosening, Sebastian glanced innocently over his shoulder. “Don’t you want me too?” he questioned, biting at his unquestionably kiss swollen lip. Then Seb gasped when he suddenly found himself on all fours, Bucky having shoved at his back until he was on hands and knees.

            Trembling as he found himself blanketed in muscle and heat, Sebastian moaned when Bucky slowly twined their fingers together, his lips brushing the sensitive shell of Seb’s ear. “Oh baby doll, you have no idea no much I want you,” Bucky growled, voice raspy and erotic as hell, reinforcing every single moment Seb had ever mentally referred to him as a sex God. Even if Sebastian had never allowed himself to truly consider just how much he wanted to feel those powers turned on himself.

            Now though Sebastian was more than ready to admit just how much he wanted Bucky. And he wasn’t afraid to go for precisely what he desired.

            “I think I might,” Sebastian purred, rubbing the admittedly plush curve of his ass into the cradle of Bucky’s hips, delighting in the feel of Bucky’s cock jerking against him, leaking hot pre-come all over his skin.

            Pleasure rolling off of Bucky in waves, he grinned even as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder again, seeming to find the curve of them, and the light smatter of freckles over them irresistible. “Oh yeah? And how do you want me, hmm? Cause I go both ways,” Bucky murmured, the admission nearly sending Sebastian to the ground.

            Even though Seb and Chris switched it up from time to time, somehow he hadn’t expected the same from the assassin, Bucky’s dominance a force that was unmistakable. Which was a foolish assumption, Sebastian knew. Dominance did not determine what was pleasurable. For himself, even from the bottom, Sebastian managed to top, in control of every sexual encounter between Chris and himself. Just the way they liked it. But now… now he thought, just maybe he could give that control up. To someone who unquestionably would keep him safe.

            “Fuck me,” Sebastian whispered, then gasped as Bucky bit down, _hard_ , at the words on the sensitive juncture between shoulder and neck. Before shaking as Bucky licked over the mark, his words even more erotic than the gesture.

            “I’m going to take such good care of you doll.” With that promise made, Bucky dropped one more kiss at the base of Sebastian’s neck, before he freed his own hands, and reached for the lube that lay on the floor. Looking over his shoulder, Sebastian watched as the soldier opened the tube, and was about to pour the liquid over his hand. His flesh hand.

            Pausing at the small noise Sebastian made, Bucky looked at his in question. “No?” he questioned, clearly ready to stop without a second’s though, and fuck Sebastian loved him for that. But stopping was the last thing on his mind.

            Flushing, but knowing if there was ever a time to voice his wants, it was fucking _now_ , Sebastian shook his head. “I thought… the other hand?” he managed, body swaying as he drank in the sounds of Chris and Steve gasping and moaning, but his eyes never left Bucky’s. Who’s gaze widened in surprise, before they turned almost _vulnerable_ , moved at the suggestion. As though Bucky had never considered Sebastian would want his metallic hand just as much.

            But Seb he had experienced more than one aborted fantasy about those smooth, gleaming fingers moving over him, _in_ him before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to think such thoughts about a married man. Now though, that was no longer an issue… Swallowing roughly, Bucky draped over Sebastian once more, drawing him in for a kiss that was pure emotion, before reluctantly pulling back.

            “God, I love you,” Bucky murmured. Before Sebastian could return the sentiment, he was gasping at the feeling of a slick, smooth finger pressing deep. And fuck, that was even better than he’d imagined.

            Groaning as he adjusted to the intrusion, Sebastian thrust through the burn, eager for more, for everything Bucky would give him. He sobbed out a wobbling noise of thanks as first one, then two more fingers joined the first, stretching and spreading him wide. As Seb looked over his shoulders once more, to plead for Bucky to fuck him hard, and fuck him now, he saw what he’d missed at first.

            Bucky didn’t have any ink like Chris did, that body art something Sebastian loved to trace with his tongue. Instead, he’d decorated his body with metal, the nipple piercings something Sebastian had definitely noted earlier, and asked about. Bucky had explained simply, “Metal was used to modify my body without my permission. This time, I did it on my own terms.”

            A shrug, as though something infinitely significant was simple. And Sebastian had ached for Bucky, even as he admired the defiant way Bucky had reclaimed himself. But now he realized, that reclaiming had _not_ ended at metal piercing through taunt little nipples. Instead, Bucky had his cock pierced, a metal bar piercing through the skin beneath the heavy head of his dick. Holy fuck.

            Needing to feel Bucky inside him, now now now, fucking _now_ , Sebastian groaned. “Bucky I’m ready, come on.” Bucky hesitated, as he looked at Sebastian’s hole stretching around his fingers.

            “Doll, I’m bigger than this,” he cautioned. And hell, Sebastian knew that, was even now devouring that freaking monster bobbing heavy and proud between Bucky’s legs with his eyes. But Seb needed it, even if it hurt.

            “Need you,” Sebastian managed, and literally saw the moment Bucky’s control finally frayed. Roughly curling his fingers, Bucky nearly growled in satisfaction when Sebastian jolted, ready to collapse straight to the floor from the delicious friction that had stars blooming across his vision.

            Gliding his hand free, Bucky slid it over his own straining erection, slicking it up before pressing the broad head to Sebastian’s fluttering rim, his own breath sounding broken as he pressed deep. Keening, Sebastian’s arms gave out altogether. Before he could face plant, or perhaps simply dissolve into a puddle of sheer bliss, Bucky caught him in those unfailingly strong arms. He pulled Sebastian upright until Sebastian was leaning back against that gorgeously broad chest. Flexing his hips, Bucky slowly dragged in and out of Sebastian, the head of Bucky’s cock rubbing perfectly over his prostate as Bucky pulled out, before catching on his rim, then slowly thrusting back in.

            High pitched, helpless keening noises stained the air, and Sebastian forced pleasure fogged eyes back to Chris, certain that must be the source of the noise. Yet while Chris let little punched out, gorgeously hurt sounding noises with ever powerful thrust of Steve inside of him, his blue eyes locked on the sight of Sebastian being fucked so slowly, Sebastian realized the source of the sound was _himself_. Biting his lip, he tried to stifle it, until Bucky lifted a hand to gently cup his chin, turn it enough so their lips could meet. “Don’t hold back Seb. I love hearing you,” Bucky panted, and fuck, there was no silencing himself after that.

            Sobbing now when Bucky gave his face one last loving caress, before letting go in favor of wrapping his fist around Seb’s flushed cock, Sebastian shuddered at the dual stimulation. Eyes locking on Chris’s, that blue gaze was Seb’s solid footing when pleasure had everything sliding sideways.

            Gasping through trembling lips, Chris’s lashes fell shut before he forced them open once more, ecstasy wracking over his features when with a cry he came, untouched and magnificent, dick spurting all over his chest, splattering across the carpet. Cries turning choked when Steve’s thrusts turned nearly violent as the soldier chased his own released, until seconds later Steve froze, his own face perfection as his plush lips parted, shooting his release deep into the heaven of Chris’s body.

            Seeing the absolutely fucking exquisite beauty of the two men loving each other, all while Bucky loved him so slow and deep, the visual stimulation on top of the physical ecstasy surging through Seb was too much to stand. Sebastian shattered, his orgasm tearing through him, in a rapture of sensation. Feeling as though he’d been torn apart, every bit of himself he’d been so sure of broken to pieces. Yet those pieces, they formed into something new. Something beautiful and perfect.

            Never altering his measured, adoring thrusts, Bucky buried his face in Sebastian’s neck as the younger man fractured around him. Gasped out the softest, broken noise, Bucky came moments after, cock pulsing deep inside of Sebastian, who flexed around him all over again, body helplessly trying to pull Bucky deeper yet.

            For long moments, no sound broke the stillness aside from four sets of lungs harshly gasping for air. Four hearts beating for each other. And Sebastian was sure nothing had ever sounded so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that there is now a final chapter number! Yes, this story is nearly at an end. It has turned into so much more of an epic tale than I expected, but I've loved writing it. Thank you for reading, and for the lovely comments that inspire me to give you my best. Giant thank you to SebStanLover for incredible ideas, for example pierced Bucky. So sexy... *fans self* As always, if you enjoyed this chapter especially, I LOVE hearing from you. Cheers!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I'd *intended* this to be the last chapter, with just a bit of smut alluded to in the beginning. But then... the smut took over. Who am I to deny the muses?? Or deny these men more sex. Regardless, enjoy the second to last chapter! (again ;)

Panting and exhausted in a way then left him feeling both hollowed out, yet filled anew as though every part of him had been replaced with shimmering star dust, Chris gasped as he felt Steve delicately easing from his body, the still absurdly hard length of him sliding from Chris's deliciously sore ass.

            Even as he winced, the motion shooting small sparks of pain and pleasure through delightfully abused flesh, Steve was lifting the arm from around Chris's chest to cup his face instead, pulling him in for a soft kiss. 

            "You okay?" Steve questioned, the concern in his voice warming every ache inside of Chris.

            "Perfect."  And he was, as he watched Bucky pull from Sebastian with an equal level of care, the brunets quietly exchanging words all the while.  The love Chris felt for Bucky only grew, watching the way he had made love to Sebastian, the two together so gorgeous it made Chris's heart hurt with a happiness nearly too much for him to stand. 

            The only thing that could have improved the moment would to be magically transported to bed - and seriously, Stark was a genius, how was the cabin not equipped with such technology?  The power of movement was beyond Chris, so he decided lounging on top of Steve was a damn good second choice, though he feared his dead weight would become too much for even a super soldier. 

            Before guilt could kick in, Bucky had lithely shifted to his feet, gently tugging Seb to his as well with a casual strength that had Chris's sated cock twitching in happy approval.  Then Bucky displayed an even more impressive show of power by picking Chris up as though he weighted nothing at all, arranging the limp blond until he was wrapped around Bucky like a sleepy koala. 

            "What say we get you upstairs, hm?" Bucky questioned.  And really, Chris should probably feel embarrassed at the idea of being carted around when he was more than capable of walking in his own - though granted it might be a limping walk given how well he'd been fucked.  But Chris didn't feel embarrassed - he felt cherished.   The safety of Bucky's hold made him feel as secure as when the brunet had pulled Chris into his lap only yesterday.

            Even so, Chris didn't want to leave either Sebastian or Steve behind. When he glanced over he saw the former had helped the latter to his feet, and even now they were staring into each other’s eyes in a communication that was as silent as it was intimate.  Pleased that no one would be left behind, Chris buried his face in Bucky's neck, suckling little kisses of thanks there that had the soldier sucking in a sharp breath. Still, Bucky’s hands stayed remarkably gentle as he carried Chris upstairs and laid him on what must have been Bucky's and Steve's bed.  All their bed now, Chris supposed, the thought giving him a thrill.

            Moments later Steve and Sebastian crawled up beside him, Seb giving a jaunty salute and solemn "Yes sir" when Bucky firmly ordered they all stay right there.  Noticing the jump in Bucky's _still_ mouthwateringly hard cock, Chris smiled to himself at the evidence that Bucky and Seb's similarities ran deeper than skin.  He could definitely work with that.

            Snuggling into a pillow that smelled delectably of Steve, Chris smiled peacefully when Sebastian leaned over the other blond to give Chris a kiss - reaffirmation and love in the gesture - before Seb cuddled into Steve.

            Chris understood.  It was about all of them, connecting, each kiss and each touch bringing them closer until there could not be any possible doubt - this is who they were meant to be.  Four unique parts coming together to make one beautiful whole. 

            Even as Seb gently rolled Steve onto his back, the better to protectively blanket the blond in his weight, all while pressing sweet words and soft kisses to Steve's skin, neither man forgot Chris.  Steve had reached out the moment he'd crawled onto the ridiculously expansive mattress, taking Chris's hand into his own.  Without hesitation,  Seb had placed his on top, layering Chris in a grip that was pure love.

            Content, Chris sighed silently, deliciously wrung out, and happy to simply bask in the softness of the sheets and the even softer noises of lips brushing unhurriedly.  Yet before he could drift off completely, he was stirred by the feel of a kiss pressing over the steady beat of his heart.

            Lifting lashes heavy with sated lust, Chris blinked at Bucky who smiled at him with such a miraculous look of adoration, his heart lost its calm steady beat.  "Gunna get you cleaned up doll, alright?"

            Humming as Bucky began to run a warm damp wash cloth over his body, carefully wiping every inch of skin, Chris’s eyes drifted closed again at the blissful sensation of being so thoroughly taken care of.  Even the low thrum of arousal igniting beneath every delicate touch was an abstract feeling, floating the way he was.  His breath caught as Bucky gently cleaned the drying come from his abdomen, then his slowly firming cock, Chris unthinkingly shifting until Bucky gentled him with a soft shush and more kisses pressed to his hips.

            There was no settling his heart rate though when Bucky efficiently rolled him over, knelt between his spread legs, the brunet grabbing a fresh cloth and continuing his self-assigned task.  Bucky ran the soft fabric over taut back muscles that had begun to tremble at the slow seduction which wasn't even _intended_ to be a seduction at all, finally using the lightest touch to smooth over Chris's still stretched hole, messy with come and lube. 

            Setting aside the washcloth when Chris made a hurt little noise,  Bucky braced himself on both arms and leaned over Chris, nipping at his ear lightly.  "Too sore, sweetheart?  I can draw you a bath instead." 

            "Feels good," Chris slurred, the edge of pain only heightening the pleasure that he felt at Bucky touching him, taking care of him so intimately.  Hearing the soft sounds of kissing turning into sharper gasps, Chris lifted his face from where he'd burrowed it in the heaven scented pillow.  He saw that Seb clearly must have cleaned up himself and Steve as well, wash cloth now abandoned in the mattress.   Instead, Seb's hand was busy slowly jerking off Steve's leaking cock as he spooned the blond, the incredible muscles in Steve's arms on display as he looped one back to clutch at Sebastian's hair, tugging him in for kisses that were less finesse and more open mouths gasping for air together.

            "Fuck," Chris groaned, eyes slamming shut against the visual enticement that had him shifting once more, dragging his cock against the bed.  And ... yep, that simply made it worse, when he could only hear the telltale click of lube being uncapped, the obscene wet sounds of fingers thrusting deep and Steve's high pitched whimpers making Chris hump the bed in earnest.

            Once more however,  Bucky stilled him with a hand on his lower back, Chris melting in an instant submission that had Bucky murmuring a praising "Good boy."  Flushing with pleasure, Chris gasped when Bucky's hand slid lower, before he deliberately spread the plush cheeks of Chris's ass, exposing him to Bucky's gaze.

            Face burning, Chris choked out a tight  "Please," begging for anything Bucky would give him.   Bucky hummed in obvious pleasure, tracing a finger around his puffy rim before pushing in, sliding easily through the lingering lube and come still leaving him thoroughly slick. Gasping,  Chris's back arched, wordless pleading for more.  And fuck, did he get it.

            The shout was punched out of him at the first swipe of Bucky's tongue over his fluttering hole.  Thank God the brunet didn't take that as a protest, because Chris was certain he would actually die if Bucky stopped.  Clearly though, stopping was not part of Bucky's plan.

            Groaning in erotic appreciation of the taste of Chris’s pretty little hole, and Steve's come, Bucky licked deep, tongue caressing the flexing velvet soft walls of Chris's ass.  Before Bucky pulled back, tongue hooking on the rim before he ever so gently skimmed his teeth over it.  Chris sobbed, hand finding Steve's once more, clenching wildly at the pleasure that was both too much and not nearly enough.

            "Bucky please, I need you in me," Chris cried out, trembling as the brunet ran soothing hands down his thighs even as his tongue laved over Chris's desperately twitching hole.  With one last lingering taste,  Bucky prowled back up his body so his lips pressed to Chris's ear once more. 

            "Are you sure?  I don't want to hurt you." 

            Wordless at this point, Chris tugged on Bucky's hair, pulling him into a kiss that conveyed all the yes, shuddering at the mingled tastes on Bucky’s tongue.   Pulling away at last, Bucky dropped a kiss so sweet on Chris's shoulder, it made the blond's eyes dampen.   "Alright doll, whatever you need."

            With still gentle adoring hands, Bucky grabbed one of the countless pillows lying across the truly vast expanse of the bed – not that the four of them were truly making use of it, instead lying so close Chris could feel each warm brush of Steve’s breath washing over it, and he adored it – and propped Chris’s hips upon it. Feeling more vulnerable yet in the position, ass propped up, legs spread wantonly, Chris reveled in it. In the strength it took to allow himself to be so defenseless, and the soul deep knowledge that Bucky would take care of him. Clutching at the sheets beneath him, Chris arched the line of his back enticingly, glancing over his shoulder at the mind-blowingly erotic sight of Bucky lubing up his cock, the metal piercing shining under liberal amounts of slick.

            Moans turning into needy whimpers, Chris clutched tighter at Steve’s hand, who’s returning grip was nearly crushing, the other blond’s groan splitting the air. Attention divided, Chris looked over, to see the other two still on their sides, back to front. Chris felt his cock spill more moisture at the sight they made, as Sebastian held one of Steve’s legs in the air, his own strength no small thing, while he slowly pressed his steel hard erection deep into the soldier. And fuck, if Steve had looked incredible while taking Chris over completely, he looked even more gorgeous being taken apart by Sebastian, a lovely flush spreading beneath golden skin, plush lips parted in an unmistakable expression of ecstasy.

            Unable to help himself, and unable to think of a single reason why he should, Chris leaned in, closing the scant inches between them to press his lips to that addictive mouth. Instantly Steve was kissing back, wet and desperate, with no finesse, and only need in him.

            Then it was Chris suddenly gasping into the Steve’s mouth, as Bucky pressed the blunt head of his cock against his rim, Chris’s body giving way after a breathless moment. At which point Bucky slowly thrust into him, in one excruciatingly slow, endless glide. And _fuck_ , Chris could feel that piercing as it tugged over his rim, then pressed against the walls of his ass as Bucky made himself at home inside of his body. It was so much, so perfect, that Chris felt a sob catching in his throat at how much he wanted this. How he wanted Bucky to stay inside of him forever.

            Once he was at last seated fully inside Chris, Bucky draped himself over the blond, the weight of him a delicious grounding sensation when Chris felt in danger of flying apart. Then Bucky tangled their hands together, the intimacy of it making Chris keen louder. It was too much, too much, he couldn’t take it. But he didn’t think he could survive the next second without it.

            Chris hadn’t realized he’d been crying until Bucky gently kissed away the tears on the side of his face not pressed into the pillow. “God, darling, you’re so beautiful. So perfect, so good for me,” Bucky said, his own voice coming out dazed, and knowing he caused it, Chris felt more pre-come leaking from him, dazzled that he _was_ good for Bucky.

            “Buck,” Chris managed, the name something he could hold onto as the world melted away into nothing more than the feel of the man on top of him, and the sounds of the men beside him. Chris sighed in relief when the brunet rocked against him, not even truly pulling out, but the heat of his cock carving it’s way deeper. Unable to stop the instinctive flexing of his ass, his body trying to pull the soldier deeper yet, Chris whimpered happily as Bucky released his hands in favor of wrapping both arms around him in a full body hug, all while continuing the slow rocking of his hips.

            It wasn’t fast, and frantic. Instead, it was slow, and thorough, and so incredible each moment fell like a full body orgasm, fire racing beneath Chris’s skin, leaving him burning. Even as his cries grew more frantic, Bucky would not be rushed from his adoring pace, the length of his cock rubbing perfectly over Chris’s prostate with each smooth motion.

            “That’s it, sweetheart, just like that,” Bucky encouraged softly as Chris arched, starburst exploding across his vision.

            “Chris.” At the sudden sound of Sebastian’s voice, Chris struggled to clear his gaze, managed to blink at his lover who was fucking equally as faithfully into Steve, who from the small lake of milky fluid staining the mattress appeared to have come at least once. Yet Steve made no protest as Seb’s hand milked endlessly more from him, bringing him towards release yet again, instead writhing back, clearly desperate for more. Precisely what Sebastian was giving him, yet those familiar stormy gray eyes were on Chris, the man focusing on both the blonds at once.

            “Let go for him, baby. Show him how good you can come on his cock, untouched,” Seb encouraged, his words filthy, his tone adoring. It was that voice, so familiar even as Chris floated high he’d recognize it anywhere, that had Chris fracturing.

            Sobbing, every muscle tensed as Chris clamped down around Bucky, ecstasy racing through him as he poured out his release, cock jerking nearly painfully as he emptied himself. And through it all, Bucky kept rocking, his never ceasing cock prolonging the agony of pleasure until Chris felt so sensitized he nearly couldn’t stand it. Only then, did Bucky’s control seem to fray, stilling as he spilled deep into Chris’s body, thick spurts of come adding to the mess he’d been fucking through, as he bit down on Chris’s shoulder. Hard.

            Wailing at the pain chasing over the heels of pleasure still washing through him, Chris jerked as his cock spurted all over again. The delicious mixture of sensations sent him so deep, he was barely aware of the high pitched sound of Steve erupting once more, shooting ribbons of come so violently it splattered hot over Chris’s side. Chris distantly heard Seb’s shout as he was coaxed to his own gorgeous end. Floating, Chris was only aware of bliss breaking over him in gradually calming waves. But he was not lost, anchored by the feel of Bucky on him and in him. Chris was calm in the knowledge Bucky would always keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy sigh* Can these guys just live in bed forever? Cause that sounds like a perfect idea to me. I'm sure there would be plenty of individuals more than willing to deliver food directly to their room. *personally volunteers as tribute*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Christmas, the last chapter for my lovely readers! Enjoy ^_^

Sprawled lengthwise across the nearly indecent territory of the bed – because, really, who needed such a big ass bed if they _weren’t_ planning a four man orgy – Sebastian sighed with sheer contentment as fingers trailed through his hair. He mildly entertained the thought that he should probably get up and _do_ something, but the idea was easily dismissed. After all, what was a mountain getaway for, if not to _get away_ from the idea he had to be doing anything at all? The only thing that required his attention and care, were the three men who he’d spent the last innumerable hours tangled up with in love drenched bliss.

            The night before… it had been indescribably incredible. Any hesitations he’d had over whether the reality of four men coming together, sharing their hearts, their bodies, each other, could really work had been burned away beyond recall by the fire between them. The sex had been incredible, the erotic bliss unlike anything he could have imagined. Yet it was the intimacy of it all that had moved Sebastian beyond words.

            Chris and Steve kneeling before him – it had been a fantasy come to life. Their mouths on him, and on one another – fuck, even now the thought of it had his unquestionably exhausted body trying valiantly to tighten in response. And then watching Steve and Chris adoring each other, while Bucky took him over completely, it was beyond Sebastian’s wildest dreams. Not just the pleasure the sights and sensations engendered, but the sheer adoration in every touch, the love audible in every moan and sigh. _Feeling_ the love in the caring way Bucky took him, _seeing_ the love Chris and Steve held for each other, it took what well could have been nothing more than a sinfully delightful orgy of bodies into a worshipful expression of love so intense it could not be held back a moment longer.

            After making up to the bedroom, Sebastian hadn’t had any ulterior motives in kissing Steve, simply loving the taste of Chris mixed with Steve’s own deliciously unique flavor. But the way Steve had moved against him, so perfectly responsive, and gorgeously needy, there had been no denying the desire to be just as close to Steve as Sebastian had been with Bucky, two bodies connected in the most intimate of ways. And fuck, if watching Steve and Chris had been mind-blowing, Seb felt he’d narrowly survived witnessing how incredibly submissive Chris was for Bucky, the blond’s enthusiastic surrender a gift to receive or behold.  

            It had taken long moments of simply remastering the art of breathing after the second round, but at last Bucky had cajoled, ordered, and assisted them all in stumbling towards the shower, a space that was as obscene if not more so than the bed, in its decadent spaciousness. Numerous shower heads beat upon the men as caressing hands washed one another, lingering and learning acres of muscle, mouths leaving possessive marks on soft skin, until the steam from the water was irrelevant compared to the heat they generated.

            By the time they’d stumbled towards the bed once more, they were a confusion of hands and mouths and tangling limbs, mouths kissing, tongues stroking deep, before moving to a new set of lips. Sebastian had _loved_ it, every bit as much as the focused love-making of earlier that evening. The prior experiences were ideal for learning one body, while admiring the beauty of the other two. This though, was unstructured and messy and amazing, bodies writhing against each other with no order, no greater purpose than to simply feel and enjoy.

            By the time morning had broken, sun light spilling across the floor and over naked skin sprawled in reckless abandonment, Sebastian could not think of another time he’d felt so physically exhausted, or so deliciously sore from pleasure. Had he envisioned a peaceful night of sleep was in store, he’d severely underestimated the stamina of two super soldiers who were at last experiencing everything they’d desired for just as long as Chris and Sebastian had. The result - two mere mortals eventually whimpering, begging for mercy even as they insatiably, weakly shifted with desire, while the heroes pressed desperate kisses and pleas for “Once more, just once more,” into their bite marked skin. Hence, a marvelously drained Sebastian, who was happier than he thought possible.

            In the early hours of the morning, Steve and Chris had at last drifted off, curled tightly around one another, while Sebastian and Bucky simply staring at them with reverent eyes. Head resting on Bucky’s chest, Sebastian had been reluctant to slide into the comfort of sleep, nearly afraid that if he did, when he woke once more all of this would be gone. That it would turn out to be nothing more than a dream more beautiful than any reality. Yet eventually the soothing, steady beat of Bucky’s heart had Seb drifting off. And when he’d stirred a few hours later, the soft skin beneath his cheek has assured him it was all real.

            Content to continue laying there, still too tired to do anything more strenuous than trail fingertips along Bucky’s rib cage, but too happy to fall back asleep, Sebastian had blinked in confusion when Chris and Steve both woke with more energy than seemed decent. Yet when the pair had announced that inappropriate excess of energy was going to be used to make breakfast, and deliver it to the brunets in bed, neither Sebastian or Bucky had protested the firm voiced orders to not move, “or else”.

            Seb had been tempted though, when Chris had wiggled into a pair of boxer briefs, and picked up Bucky’s shirt, slipping on the larger man’s garment which made him look adorably small. An impressive feat when Chris was by no means slight. It was simply that Bucky was so damn _thick_ with muscle, in the most delicious way. Steve had commandeered Seb’s pajama pants, the flannel hanging dangerously low on his narrow hips, providing a mouthwatering view of his naked chest, and lickable hip bones. Feeling Bucky’s cock hardening beneath him, it was clear Bucky was equally enjoying the view of their men, yet Bucky made no move to disobey the command not to move. So here they lay, Bucky stroking Sebastian’s hair, Sebastian draped across him like a human blanket, and everything was nearly perfect.

            Nearly, because while Seb talked himself into simply enjoying the beauty of doing nothing, and savoring this getaway to the fullest, he couldn’t help but think about the inevitable end of the vacation. Perhaps not today, or tomorrow, or even the day after, but at some point, the demands of their various lives would call them back. And after the admissions made in the refuge of the cabin, what would those lives look like? Sebastian couldn’t imagine it would go back to what it had been before, two separate couples who were tied together only by longing. But when no promises had been made, could he expect anything differently?

            “I can hear you thinking. You’re nearly as loud a thinker as Steve,” Bucky rumbled, the affection in his voice undisguised. Seb couldn’t help but smile, even as he bit his lip. Frowning now, Bucky caught his chin in his hand, tilted his face up to better stare into it. “Hey, are you okay? Did we… was this too much for you?”

            Seeing the look of concern edging towards guilt covering those gorgeous features, Sebastian’s mouth fell open in shock that Bucky could even think such a thing. “No! Fuck no.” At the impassioned denial, some of the worry smoothed out.

            Yet Bucky’s eyes were still watchful as he prompted, “Okay. So?”

            Biting his lip once more until Bucky tugged it free with his thumb, skimming over the abused flesh, Seb heaved out a breath. “It’s the opposite really. I’m just wondering what happens now. After… all this,” he finished, rather lamely. But hell, Chris was the one with words, not him. Even so, Bucky’s expression shifted into understanding, gaze softening.

            “Well, that’s definitely a conversation I already intended us to all have together, like a bunch of function adults, as Pepper likes to frequently remind everyone we’re supposed to be.”

            Seb laughed. He’d met the powerful woman once in the Tower, and could definitely see her being the voice of reason among the volatile combinations of personalities that was the Avengers.

            “But for myself, I can tell you, I want you. All of you. Not just in bed, though obviously definitely there.” Seb couldn’t quite hold back the little noise of want in the back of his throat that had Bucky’s eyes darkening, though he continued, undistracted. “I want to take you on dates, sleep with you, wake up with you, take care of you. All of you.”

            It sounded perfect. It could very well _be_ perfect. Except… Sebastian could not forget the reason they were here. The hatred that had caused the need to get away from the lives which eventually would call them back. And that hatred had simply existed for two gay couples. Seb could only image the firestorm that would descend upon them at the concept of whatever they were now. Polyamorous? He supposed that was the technical term for it. But Sebastian didn’t _feel_ like a label that might be scoffed at, at best, or vilified at worst. Seb simply felt in love when he looked at the men. His men. Deep down, he knew, that was enough for him. A reward that made any resulting pain worth every moment. But would the rest of them feel the same?

            “Have you thought about what that means though? Being public about it. Are you ready for everyone to know? Your friends?” Sebastian wouldn’t blame Bucky or Steve even if they weren’t. Not when their public life was subject to such intense scrutiny. But the idea of Chris being hidden away, their relationship with him kept a secret as though Chris were something to be ashamed of… That wasn’t something Sebastian could accept. The need to protect his lover from every hurt, even unintentionally caused was still a visceral instinct. Sebastian _knew_ Steve and Bucky would never try to hurt Chris, their love for the blond so visible it made Sebastian love them all the more. But for Chris to never be publicly acknowledged, it would hurt him deeply.

            Eyes turning thoughtful, Bucky didn’t speak until he’d effortlessly shifted Sebastian so they were laying facing one another, lips nearly brushing with how close Bucky held him. “Seb, I don’t give a fuck what people think. I have enough in my life to feel horrible about, and to feel guilt over. How I feel about Steve and Chris and you, there’s no way I’ll let anyone make that one of them. I love you all, and I don’t care who knows it.”

            Heart aching with a happiness so deep it was almost pain, Seb did his best to tug Bucky impossibly closer. Overcome, he still managed a teasing smile as he arched a brow. “Even Tony?”

            At that, Bucky groaned, while Sebastian laughed. “Clint tricked me into watching a clip of Tony’s sex video that made its way to the internet. Leaked video, my ass, that egomaniac definitely posted it himself. Most traumatizing three seconds of my life. That bastard has no place to judge me about anything after that.”

            “Aw, poor thing,” Seb grinned as Bucky shuddered in horror at the recollection. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. I mean, when you think about it, he’s not bad looking at all, and he’s probably into some fun, freaky stuff-”

            Bucky clapped a hand firmly over Sebastian mouth, the other burying in Sebastian’s hair, threatening to tug in reprimand when Seb’s eyes still danced with amusement. “That’s enough. We are _not_ talking about Tony’s sexual attractiveness or activities. I have to work with that smug asshole, and I don’t want to be doing it while thinking about what kind of shit he gets up to while naked. The point _is_ ,” Bucky continued, tone aggrieved as Sebastian snorted in laughter behind his palm. “I love you. And I don’t care who know I’m yours. That is… if you’ll have me,” and now, there was the first hint of vulnerability in Bucky’s voice. As though he though for even an instant that Sebastian would not want that too, more than his next breath. The very idea was inconceivable.

            Sebastian tugged the hand away, to instead place a kiss to the back of it, before replying. “’Have’ you? I think I’d rather take you instead,” Sebastian murmured, brushing his lips over Bucky’s. Because after all, as much as he’d delighted in being taken over by Bucky, it in no way abated his own deep rooted desire to take care of those he adored. Those gorgeous gray eyes lit up with delight, before Bucky shifted his hand from Sebastian’s hair, to instead grip the back of his neck, crushing their mouths together in a delicious dual for supremacy which had them both gasping, and smiling against each other’s lips.

            That is, until a chime sounded in the room, immediately followed by a holographic square illuminating over a forgotten cell phone sitting on the night stand. Mere feet away from their now impatiently arching, and very naked, bodies.

            “Holy shit!”

            Blinking in shock, Sebastian gaped as none other than Tony Stark stared at them via the shimmering blue picture hovering midair. Bucky, on the other hand, was cursing with a creativity that was impressive, as he scrambled for the blankets that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed, though he seemed more concerned in burying Sebastian all the way up to his eyeballs rather than covering himself while glaring daggers at the equally stunned looking inventor.

            “What the fuck?” Bucky demanded, as he jerked a sheet over his lap in an apparent afterthought.

            “Pretty sure that’s my line. Man, all those times I mostly jokingly told you to fuck yourself, I didn’t think you’d take that so literally,” Tony responded, eyes wide as he continued to take in the sight of Sebastian blinking at being abruptly swathed in blankets, while Bucky swiped the phone off the nightstand and impatiently tried to disconnect the video call, with no success.

            “Tony-” Bucky growled in menace, and Sebastian shivered in helpless response at that tone. Sexy murder voice – who knew _that_ was a thing?

            “Here I override your phone protocols just to make sure the four of you weren’t dead in a ditch, since someone turned their phones off and _failed_ to check in like you damn well knew you should have-”

            Aw. Though Bucky was clearly too pissed to realize it, Sebastian read the genuine concern all to clearly masked beneath barbed jibes, and understood in an instant just how much Bucky and Steve clearly meant to Tony. Enough that he’d not only provided this amazing cabin for their exclusive use, but Tony had also been concerned enough to check in on the pair, even if his tactics weren’t exactly ideal. If Sebastian wasn’t so torn between being embarrassed that his naked _everything_ had just been witnessed in what he was certain was high definition by the literal Ironman, and instant arousal over Bucky’s protective dangerous vibes, he’d probably find that heartwarming.

            “-And I find you canoodling with someone _other_ than Capsicle. Please, please tell me you didn’t off your husband so you could enjoy your affair uninterrupted. I really don’t want to have to pay the cleaning crew extra for mopping up a murder scene.”

            Oh my God. Forget embarrassment and arousal. Sebastian was now torn between laughing and crying. Possibly crying from laughing…

            Just then, Chris and Sebastian walked in, the pair of them balancing giant trays full of decadently delicious looking food. Though that didn’t compare to the sinfully delicious sight they made, sleep soft and hair disheveled, with several new bites marks and livid bruises upon their skin making it clear cooking wasn’t all they’d gotten up to downstairs. “Hope you guys are hungry for – holy shit.”

            Stopping abruptly, Steve’s mouth fell open, face and chest turning an impressive shade of red as he blinked wide eyes at Tony, who now looked as though Christmas had come early.

            “Et tu, Capsicle?” Tony cried, his tone now holding ill-concealed glee as his gaze darted back and forth between a remarkably red Steve, and a confused Chris who had nearly smacked into Steve at his sudden halt, barely managing to save the tray he nearly bobbled. “Oh my God. This is perfect. This is so amazing. The four of you, together. I mean you are right? Fucking?”

            “Oh my God,” Steve whimpered, looking ready to melt into the floor. Bucky looked ready to commit murder in the first degree. Chris looked baffled, even as he inched behind Steve in an effort to hide his pantless state.

            “Listen, if you guys were willing to consider making a sex tape, I know several sources that would pay big!” Tony exclaimed, before turning to shout over his shoulder. “Pepper, guess what! I was right! I _told_ you that Steve and Bucky wanted to bang their mini-me’s! Clint totally owes me a-”

            Before it could be revealed precisely what Clint owed Tony, the holograph flickered then died. When with a fatal crunch, the phone shattered into pieces in Bucky’s metal grip, sending the room into silence. Steve mouthed wordlessly, looking more horrified by the moment. Chris staring down at his tray as though a glass of orange juice might make sense of the situation he’d unexpectedly walked into. Bucky slowly opened his fist, sending bits of plastic and metal falling to the floor.

            Struggling to shove aside the mountain of blankets he’d been buried under, Sebastian managed to sit up. H waited until all eyes were on him before announcing, “Whelp, that takes care of telling Tony.”

            Bucky glowered. Before his lip unwillingly curved up just the slightest bit.

            Steve set down his tray down on top of a dresser so that he could bury his face in his hands, his pained “Oh my God,” muffled.

            Chris surveyed them all, before he wondered aloud, “Just how much _do_ you think they would pay?”

            Falling back over, Sebastian laughed until he cried. This was everything he wanted. And it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this story became so much more epic and LOOONNGG than I expected it to be! But I have loved writing every chapter, and thank you for the continued encouragement and kind comments. They have truly helped power me through till the end.
> 
> In good news, the genius How_many_OTPs_can_I_have brilliantly suggested a smut heavy sequel, with nothing but the boys getting it on in different sexy ways! Personally, I think that's a magnificent suggestion, and may well start such a thing in the new year. If there is an audience for such a thing... If you'd like that, please feel free to send any request/suggestions, and they may make it into the sequel, crediting the lovely reader with the prompt! 
> 
> Until then, I hope you all have wonderful holidays, and thank you once more for reading. If you liked this story, I love hearing from you. Cheers!


End file.
